Outbound
by aftrnoondlight
Summary: Two beautiful souls humbly traveling life's lonely path, until fate suddenly shows her hand.  Will Edward and Bella surrender willingly...  A tender, romantic tale of love and life in the clouds.
1. Chapter 1  I Found A Boy

**Chapter 1, **_**I Found a Boy**_

**_from Bella…_**

Three blocks up, two over led me to a moss green painted door with a wide glass window. Feathering fingers through newly tousled layers, I licked chilled lips from the brisk autumn evening. I roamed briefly over the framed menu and entertainment schedule taped to the window under the silver painted hours of operation.

"Welcome to _Breeze_, how many?"

"Three," I answered the young blonde at the black varnished desk serving as a hostess stand. Shuffling a list too long to note, she sighed. "But they're not here yet; I'm early… which is _amazing_." I giggled, she stared. "Can I just wait in the bar?"

"Sure, it might be like an hour anyway. What's your name?"

"Bella."

I hung my cream wool jacket on the back of the last stool available. Sliding into the tall leather chair, I quickly assessed the wine list. Glancing down the exposed brick wall that bordered the bar area, I searched. Desperate for sweet and crisp, it was my selfish evening to refresh. I waved towards a young bartender at the end.

I savored the first smooth taste while the hip, pierced guy who served it lingered. Sensing his attention, I shifted, tightening the zippers on my heeled boots. I forced attention everywhere but there, until masculine laughter drew me back. And then there were two. One familiar, the other new, wearing a smile that consumed. Our eyes met then parted, mine down, his to the bartender. The wine warmed, his smile burned.

I twisted my mouth, casually peeking again. His dark denim contrasted the stark white on top, unbuttoned one too many. Sleeves rolled once… maybe twice, bared strong, capable arms. When he angled his head and smirked, I shyly focused on the shine and glow of his large silver watch. He dusted over the lacquered pine bar with black terry cloth. His hands mesmerized, moments passed, then words… "Another?" He offered easy. As my mouth parted to answer, I was sweetly assaulted on either blushed cheek by my dinner dates. Friendly kisses and smiles, he staggered back to watch.

"You look gorgeous. You got a big girl haircut, baby," Jane squealed, pulling and primping. "And I love this dress. God, it's so cute. Did Aunt Mary make this?" Lifting and pawing at the sea blue silk barely above my knees, I batted hands away.

"She just finished it. I think it was originally a bridesmaid experiment." I sipped, shrugging, _he_ stared.

"So, what do we know about a table?" Riley asked, waving to order. I braced as he approached. Riley ordered wine for Jane, pale ale for himself.

"And you?" He asked… again, his mouth turning slowly into another smile.

"She needs another, thanks," Jane insisted, commanding and swinging her platinum ponytail.

"Bella… party of three. Bella."

"Oh, that's us." Jane waved to the young blonde and pulled me from my perch.

"Bring 'em to the table would you?" Riley shouted back with a wave and a nod. Walking away, I looked over my shoulder catching _his _eyes locked lower than should.

We settled in near the back wall painted a deep pumpkin color. I cringed thumbing over Jane's enormous diamond engagement ring while she studied the menu.

"What's good here? It has to be low-carb, Aunt Mary's measuring me this weekend for _the_ dress."

"I have no idea. It's crazy, I pass this place every morning walking Mak to school and I've never eaten here," I explained, suddenly feeling a brush along my hand. A glass delivered with smooth intimate touch that I felt to my toes. I stilled, he grinned.

"Victoria will be by soon to get you started. I'm Edward… if you need anything else… special from the bar," he spoke low, direct then disappeared.

"Well, he's handsome," Jane stated the truth nudging my shoulder. "Bella… hello…"

"What?" I was admittedly lost in his dark denim swagger.

"Oh, speaking of the weekend… are you set for the New York route?"

I nodded. "Looking forward to it, actually. Something different. God knows I need different. The trans-atlantics were killing me. And I'm doing that day run to Philadelphia on Tuesdays so I get Saturdays free in New York," I explained eagerly.

"See, that's terrific. Finally some Bella time," Jane added. "I wonder if Brady Weber still takes that Friday afternoon flight. Brady Weber in 2B…"

"Who's Brady Weber in 2B?" Riley teased.

"He took flight 841 to New York every Friday afternoon. He's in mergers or something." Jane winked, I scoffed, running the rim of my glass.

"I think she's had enough of your matchmaking, babe," Riley warned with a smile.

"Oh please." Waving him off, she turned. "You're ready to get back out there now. Right?" I found myself incessantly scanning the room.

"I don't know. Yes. No. I think so. So I saw Liam last week." They simultaneously leaned in, curious, nervous. I gestured to calm, swallowing a deep taste. "It wasn't bad. Mak needed her fourth grade school physical and he was the only doctor available." They listened wide eyed. "He was quiet. I mean you know how great he always was with her. But, yeah…" I drifted.

"What a goddamn mess that was, Bella. You better not fucking leave me… on _our_ wedding day." Riley pointed at Jane in jest, she narrowed her eyes.

"Knock it off, baby. Bella did the right thing."

"Guys, it's fine. He's fine… I hope. And _I'm_ definitely fine. See." I flashed a wide, silly smile to mask my punishing guilt.

"I can't believe Makenna's in fourth grade already."

"I know. And Emily hasn't seen her in a year," I added, habitually frustrated.

"Well that sweet little girl is lucky to have you. You're all she knows."

"Where's your sister working now, Bella?"

"Cameroon."

"Isn't that where Liam was too?"

"Yes…"

"How long will she be gone this time?"

"We never know…"

"Okay, Bella. That bartender has seriously not stopped looking at you. He's really, very attractive." Jane distracted with good news.

"Ben's the bartender. That's the owner, Edward Cullen. And he sent this…" A stunning red head stood ready for business, quickly opening a new bottle of chardonnay. "On the house. And I'm Victoria, how about some artichoke dip to start?"

oOo~OB~oOo

The remnants of cucumber, avocado sandwiches, pepper jack burgers and a few empty bottles littered the table. Our waitress earned the right to glare from the corner as we laughed and loitered, the last to go.

"Alright you, I've got an early flight to Denver in the morning," Jane stood, kissing the top of my head. Riley followed.

"And I have a new client breakfast. Hey, tell Aunt Mary I've got an incredible studio newly listed on the market just for her. I'll get her a good deal…"

"Never. You already know this Riley. That woman will never leave our townhouse or her tiny shop." We laughed lightly at my sweet Aunt Mary's stubborn expense. I suddenly noticed Edward moving swiftly behind Victoria. As she pushed our bill forward, he reached up and over to intercept.

"I've got this." We stilled, surprised. "Hope you enjoyed your meal." The smile was at me, the words at them. Riley immediately offered his hand to greet and introduce.

"… and this is my fiancée, Jane. And this beauty…" He firmly shook at my shoulders, I sank. "… is, Bella." Our eyes met again, a little longer, a little softer.

Edward pulled my coat from the chair, gripping tight. Slightly confused, I shifted, waiting.

"How long have you owned the place? It's a trophy location," Riley inquired, ever the realtor.

"A while."

"Ohhhh, sexy _and_ mysterious, is he…" Jane whispered near my ear. "Well, it was delicious and a great atmosphere. Right, Bella?" I stared, at him… at my cream wool jacket, at him holding my cream wool jacket. Jane's hand at my back propelled me forward. "You loved it. Right, Bella?"

"What? Yes. God, I'm sorry. Yes, it was good. I mean I ordered my burger medium well, and it was a bit pi…" Jane tugged my hair. "Ow… Oh. Okay." He rubbed over his knowing smirk with long, strong fingers.

"I hate that it wasn't perfect for you, Bella. I apologize. How about… another one… another day… sometime… soon?"

"She's _free_ right _now_…" Jane teased, grabbing Riley's hand.

Suddenly, we were the only. Victoria's blaze faded through the door behind my friends into the cool darkness.

o~OB~o

"Alright boss, you're good to go back there." Ben rounded the edge of the bar, twisting a knit cap low.

"Thanks." They exchanged a double fist bump. "Don't forget The Coven's playing tomorrow night. You're it, man."

"Shit, I forgot you're out this weekend. No problem, it's cool." Ben reached for my hand, bringing it to his mouth. "Nice to meet you, _Bella_."

As the door fell closed, I steadied back on a bar stool. "I'm working this weekend," mumbling to myself pathetic, already wondering where he'd be.

"Then it's a good thing you have tonight to relax. Can I get you a beer?" He asked softly. I felt warm breath along my cheek, his arms steadied on either side of me against the bar. His chest grazed the silk along my back. I turned within a breath, inhaling… a heady mix of spice, sweet orange, sex and man. _Fuck. _A moment to compose, then another, I wrinkled my nose and bit my lip. "Beer…"

"Yeah."

"I don't really like beer."

He scoffed, wide eyed for impact. "You just haven't had the right kind of beer yet." Straightening, arms brushing slowly, he moved to walk behind the bar. Stopping at the cooler, he pulled several bottles from shelves. When he kicked the door shut hard with his dark leather boot, I melted. _Shit. _

"So the secret to beer, Bella, is drinking only the good stuff, and this…" He lined the various bottles carefully in front of me. "…is the good stuff."

I sized up the alcohol, watching as he swiftly tugged a silver opener from his back pocket. A quiver raged low and fierce. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Edward Cullen… owner of _Breeze, _beer aficionad…o…" I trailed, utterly embarrassed.

"Drunk… no. But I am determined to find a beer you like before we leave." His hands gripped and popped each lid with ease. Thoughts wandered, my fingers gently trailed down my throat, while I watched. When I stroked under my chin, I noticed him looking.

"So… are we going left to right?" I joked, hoping to cool the heat between. He cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly… seemingly rattled, possibly turned on.

"First up, a Blue Moon. Honestly, not my favorite beer." Sliding the bottle forward, he leaned, lifting and tilting at the neck. I grasped a measure below his, eyeing him skeptically.

"That's the worst sales form I've ever heard. _Not my favorite_." I mocked, teasing as he smirked.

"I said it wasn't my favorite. It's still a good beer and we may like different things… Bella." The game played past go. I rolled the bottle rim tentatively along my bottom lip. "Usually, we serve it in a cool glass with an orange slice… but I want you to experience the full flavor, alone." He guarded my slow sip. "Do you taste the orange? The spice? Don't be afraid of the after taste. It's a wheat beer." I watched him watching, as his fingers tapped a patterned beat on the bar top.

"I suppose it's okay… I'd still order wine, though, sorry." I shrugged, running fingertips along my mouth.

"Alright, we'll carry on then… Let me introduce you to one of the best." I smoothed the condensation from the next bottle. "This is the infamous Flying Dog Doggie Style." Arching a brow to challenge, he continued his spiel. "It's a pale ale so the hops are much tamer than most… a medium body, nice… smooth."

The moment the bottle skimmed my lips, his tongue wet his lower lip. _His lips sucking… _A breathless moan escaped.

"Oh, you like that?" Another sexy smirk and I choked, coughing slightly.

"I think I like it better than the last…" He reached, bringing it to his own lips, sipping long and slow, then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. _God help me. _

"This last one _is_ my favorite." Moving back and around, he slid in close. "This is a Belgian beer, you'll notice right away it has a fruity scent. You should taste the raisin, the banana… but then at the very end… you're hit with spice, very tart."

"My sister, Emily, went to Belgium," I blurted, crossing my legs to quell the quiver.

"Really?"

"She's very well traveled… for work. I mean so am I," I giggled slightly at my rambling logic. "But in a different way... I guess." He held the bottle to my mouth, I closed my eyes to savor his favorite. "What's this one called?" Our hands met on over the thick glass, fingers lingering together briefly.

"Goose Island Sofie."

We stared through his swallow. "So why this and not the others?" I asked quietly.

He propped, resting his head against his hand. The shine of his large watch illuminated green eyes. He considered, thought and pause; his face was suddenly so expressive and beautiful.

"The flavor is almost impossible to define… right? It's mysterious, overwhelming. So much happening at once." He trailed a finger near my temple, agonizing and igniting. "It reminds me of a complicated woman who's worth… every moment of trouble." My hand was in his, teasing across knuckles. "So… did I accomplish my goal?"

"Your goal?" I whispered, lost in sensation, as fingers dusted across my palm.

"The beer. You'll come have another… with me… soon?"

"Yes. God, yes." A light chuckle startled. "No. I mean… sure. Actually, I should go."

"Wait." Pulling me to stand, he kept a firm grasp. "We'll go together. Let me just get the lights." Dizzy from drink and flirt, I stumbled behind through the space, darkening with each switch. Late September wind and chill swept as we moved through the door. I heard the click and turn, shivering as he pulled the key from the tumbler. He paused, our eyes locked in the faint glow of an iron streetlamp. Suddenly, my back met the rough red brick façade, his long, lean frame trapping, pressing.

"I can't put you in a cab… yet." He hushed, fingers dancing down my neck, thumbing over my mouth. Tilting, holding my face, forcing a deep stare, I grasped his broad shoulders. His eyes closed as he leaned and sighed. Lips softly grazing, I dug into his black wool coat, pulling tighter. Whimpering, now wide open searching… desire heavy.

When our lips teased again, his tongue ran along my lower lip, eyes fluttering to float. Warm patterns moved over my cheekbones, I angled, deeper, more sensual. I braced around and behind, tangling through his hair. We dipped, tongues tasting… panting, promising.

Slowing the pace, he nipped, I sucked… all gentle, breathing heavy as he then trailed up my jaw. Quiet moans for more morphed into a sweet chuckle, as he rested his forehead at mine. "Come home with me, Bella." His intention apparent, melting through the middle, I nodded.

Pulling me four steps to the right, he stopped at another painted door. "Well, this is convenient," I mused.

"I live above…" He pointed up as we stepped into a small dark stairwell, anxiously tugging, my hand in his. As I passed a bike resting vertically in the narrow space, my leather purse strap caught.

I stumbled down and back. "Shit." He lunged to catch, to save.

"God, are you okay?"

Heart soaring, clumsy, embarrassed and more, I left it and urged him on. Our mouths connected, fevered and wild as we found the next door. The moment it closed behind, I was trapped against by his pulsing frame. A large hand on either side, just above my head, he pressed, we moaned. The dark space filled with urgent, frenzied breathing and want.

The feel, I needed to touch, I grabbed and worked the shirt free from his jeans. My fingertips smoothed over his bare stomach, his muscles contracted as he sighed, reveling. Gently rolling his forehead against mine, he ran the silk tie of my dress over his palm. "I don't think I'm dressed for this…" Mumbling and thinking aloud of my white cotton underneath the modern, sexy dress I wore.

He smirked, almost a snicker. "You're kind of… adorable."

"Adorable isn't exactly one night stand material," I said quietly, biting my lip. Feather light touches eased down by the back of his slightly trembling hand.

"Is that what this is?"

"I don't… I don't know what this is. But fuck, I want you to touch me, Edward," I breathed, he gasped quietly, wide eyed. "It's all I've thought of for the past four and half hours… and I don't usually do this sort of thing… but god I want to feel you."

I teased my hands further up and around. He held my head firmly between his hands, studying. "I never do this either, but you're so goddamn…"

"I mean I guess this is pretty reckless… But…" I rambled, heat spreading. "If you… I mean if I disappeared…" He tasted, warm lips brushed my throat. "You were the last person I was… _oh_…" His hard cock, his tongue, my thoughts were fading. "It wouldn't… be good PR for… _mmmm_… your restaurant."

"Shhh… this isn't reckless and you won't disappear and…" His thumbs teased sensitive places… behind my ear, soft kisses along heated skin along my jaw. "…I won't hurt you, Bella." My knees weakened at his whisper. Words were done, nothing more to say… only to feel.

My wrap dress fell open, as I fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. Immediately, I pushed my hand inside his boxers and grasped. He reactively thrust forward, groaning and sucking at the base of my neck. His fingers ran the edge of my panties, leaning back slightly to take me in. My flushed chest was heaving, I wanted. His denim hit the floor as he opened his wallet. I quickly grabbed what was necessary, twisting and tearing. Stepping back, he stroked and waited. After handing him the condom, I pushed damp cotton carefully down and away. Reaching forward, he pulled the simple white lace of my bra down, revealing. While his fingers teased and rolled one peak, he licked, sucked, nipped the other. With a firm hand under my jaw, he tipped my head up and back against the solid wood door. "Yes… god, yes."

That hand grazed down my neck as the sweet assault on my breasts continued. The sight, the sensation… he held his cock at the base, sliding it through my wetness. My eyes fluttered to close as I widened my stance and braced. "How do you like to fuck, Bella?" He ran a slow pattern over my cheek, contradicting the speed, the race of our beat and breathing. "Tell me how you want it… Hmmm…" _Fuck. _ His tone, the hush of the _before_ sent me soaring, shivering as he settled in. Wrapping my leg around his waist, in one fluid motion he slid and sank. We gasped, sharing the weighted breath and moment of connection.

I swiveled, he pulled back… and again. "That's… oh god… that's good." I tightened my thighs, balancing and tugging through his thick hair. The faint shine of the street lamp through the second story window lit our erotic rhythm. He paced faster… a little harder. His thumb pulled my bottom lip free from between my teeth as I moaned, begged. I sucked it into my mouth, tongue twirling, taunting. He pulled it free with lustful eyes.

"Fuck…" He breathed, pausing. "You feel amazing… it's never been like this…" Trailing words, almost too low, but I swelled, smiling. His grip under my ass shifted as thrusts became erratic. Suddenly, he rotated, around… up and again. I slammed against the dark wood door, moaning and floating. "Right there? Tell me…"

I hit the edge and tipped harder, faster than I'd ever known. "Edward… oh, god," I screamed gripping his shoulders. Breathing, open, wet mouth at my ear and below… he pumped once then twice, bliss realized as he pressed and pulsed. Buried at my shoulder, his teeth grazed, knees weakened. I tickled along his lower back to soothe as we calmed.

"You're… so goddamn…"

"Do you have a bed?" I asked quietly interrupting, he laughed lightly against slick, blushed skin.

"Tired?" Our eyes met, he righted me gently and brushed damp hair back, smirking. "Or do you want more?"

"Yes," I purred… unfamiliar and insatiable.

o~OB~o

_Makenna. _I startled awake, darkness save for the now familiar street glow streaming through long sheers. Lips, warm and still at my shoulder urged me to stare. He was there. He was serene. He was gorgeous. Inhaling deeply, my center feeling the rise and fall, the heavy weight of his hand… his fingers… laced with mine. I silently traced the outline of his large watch along my bare stomach. Cool cream sheets twisted between and over, the down duvet was gathered at the end of the oversized bed. Glancing, wincing to take in more, I realized the oversized platform bed was angled off a full brick wall, facing another scarlet red one to cook and eat. An open loft, modern and sparse, housed a piano, an orange Viking range, and a perfect man_. Yes_. _No_. _Yes_. _Yes… oh my god_. I forced my legs together and shimmied towards the low stool near the bed. I found his blackberry, wallet and keys tumbled in a pile. Pressing the phone on, cringing at the brightness, I turned away. Edward eased heavy and sleeping on his back. _His back, muscles, shoulders… behind, over, under… _

A blonde haired young boy, about my niece's age, beamed from the screen, holding a certificate in front of Edward who sat smiling on a piano bench. I pressed fingers to my lips, hushing the sigh. Considering all he could be, I decided it wasn't my business to know. Nearly four in the morning, a Friday still to deal and work, I needed to slip out and move on. Fighting the growing temptation to peek at more on the phone, I reached to touch and peek under instead. Dizzy just from the sight of all he was, I dusted his arm from top to elbow with kisses, barely.

Cold pine hardwood gave my naked self an immediate shiver. My dress draped on the sole black leather chair, my boots near the door… one, then the other, I gathered and quietly closed the small bathroom door. The mirror was anything but kind the morning after. I knotted new, frustrating layers of mussed hair. Rubbing smudge and ruin under sleepy eyes, I decided to wash and refresh. Easing open a tall built-in cabinet door in hunt for a towel, I found more. A small red quilted bag resting against a box of tampons… So, so not a comforting discovery. I shut it quickly, furiously shaking my head. "Please don't be married, oh god. Shit," I mumbled. Glaring at the tainted image in the mirror once more, I forced my head high, licking my lips… then slumped. Fooling no one, I felt defeated, worse.

After pulling on my wrinkled silk and zipping my boots, I slipped out to find my jacket and panties. The cracked bathroom door gave light to guide. Tip toeing slowly, looking frantic and panicked… I couldn't walk the streets of Chicago bare beneath before dawn. A few small pewter frames on the closed piano top stopped me. The same child from his blackberry background cuddled into the lap of a beautiful blonde woman. And one more lovely black and white photograph of another woman, obviously expecting, sitting on a weathered porch swing. Her clothing seemingly dated in style, his mother perhaps. Such beautiful images, thoughtful, peaceful… I looked towards Edward. Igniting, the pull suddenly overwhelmed, one step then back. A catch, a ridge at my boot, I stumbled, the piano was my only leverage. The sound filled, consuming the vast space. _Shit. _I hurried, grabbing my coat, snatching my panties off the floor near the door. As I dashed down the stairs, yanking them on, foul mouthed until I reached the well where my purse hung on the bike handle. I paused, my hand trembling flat on the door. One moment of possibility, of maybe once and again left me idle in the threshold… until reality and responsibility carried me through.

o~OB~o

Two blocks back and three down brought me to my townhouse stoop. I took the cobbled steps quickly, fisting my keys to silence. "Oh, oh… shhhh… look at you my big sugar watch dog. Thank you, Charlotte… I'm fine, sweet girl." Leading my eight year old Great Dane quietly, swiftly towards my first floor bedroom, I dropped my coat on the couch.

"I see you, Isabella." _Shit. _My aunt Mary was curled into her favorite tapestry chair near the window. Wrapped in a light blue crochet blanket, she grinned lazy, suspicious.

"Jesus. You scared me. What are you doing awake?" I moved across the room, smirking. She tugged me into the small crevice next to her and turned on a low lamp. I avoided.

"You're all rosy…" Dragging my chin, her eyes widened. "Where have you been. Oh my god. I know that blush." I smoothed over my hair, shaking my head in shame, wonder…

"Who? Did he walk you home? Where?" She righted, tossing me to the side. Gazing out our large picture window into the new dawn darkness, Aunt Mary searched.

"He's not there. And be quiet, you're going to wake up Makenna."

"Who's _he_?" Falling back, she stared anxiously. "Bella, tell me right now."

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Oh my god. Nameless sex? You know about twenty years ago…" I immediately covered her mouth.

"He has a name. But he also has a box of tampons in his bathroom cabinet and a little boy's photograph on his piano." I moved to the floor as Charlotte nuzzled for attention.

"Oh, he plays piano?"

"I guess. It was sort of a focal point in the loft…" I gestured, remembering.

"He has a loft? We'll that sounds dreamy…"

"It was dreamy… like… perfect, eclectic… simple, sexy."

"So you think you might have been the _other _woman?" She pulled the blanket tighter for dramatic effect, her voice trailing to a whisper.

"God, I hope not. I mean I don't think so. You know this isn't exactly my… _thing_. He didn't even ask me what I did for a living or my last name. So…"

"But he plays the piano?"

"Hush. You already have a musician. Keep your old lady paws off mine." She pursed her lips and tossed her peppered hair in jest. "I mean… he's not _mine_."

"I'm not old, beautiful girl." We stood, she settled an arm comforting and around. "Sixty's the new forty, you know?"

"Yeah? Is that what your thirty year old boyfriend tells you?" I winked, teasing.

"Yes. In bed."

"Oh god… stop!" Pushing her off lightly, then pulling her tight again. "But I love you and thank you for waiting up."

"I love you too, darling girl. You deserve this afterglow… it's been a while." A sweet, blown kiss and I moved towards my room, Charlotte trailing at my knees. "Bella… Emily called."

I stilled, bracing. "And?"

"And it sounds like she'll be here for Christmas." Her concern mirrored my own.

"Did you tell Makenna?"

"No. I learned that lesson last time."

o~OB~o

"Aunt B… Aunt B…" A light tapping, a weary haze, I finally woke to paper shuffling near.

"Hmmm…" Burrowed in my pastel patterned sheets, my groggy reply and wild morning after hair made my favorite girl giggle.

"You're so weird and silly, Aunt B. Hey, your skin looks pretty." She poked gently at my cheek. "I want two French braids, a pastrami sandwich and please can you quiz me on the spelling words?"

"I'm up, I'm ready. Give me hugs first." We squeezed, playfully pulling her into my down, cozy nest. "Are you good?"

"Yep." My niece cuddled close, tracing my fingers, as I scratched over Charlotte's droopy ears.

"Did you have the best dreams?"

Her happiness was the sweetest sound in life, sustaining me. "I don't know. Did you?"

"Yeah…" I paused, drifting. "I definitely did."

"Is that why you look sleepy _and_ pretty?"

"Maybe." I shook off possibility, remaining safe in the real and then. Studying plump cheeks, big blue eyes, I furiously wondered how Emily stayed away for even a day.

"Acorn."

"A.C.O.R.N." Mak spelled easily as I pulled on my sister's worn Notre Dame sweatshirt. "Who were you with last night?"

"What?" That delicious sting spread suddenly. _Edward_. "Who, where? Oh, Jane and Riley." Cupping her chin, I grinned. "Bonus word. Ready?" She nodded eagerly.

"I think Jane looks like a princess."

"Ancient." I perched her on a white washed barstool in our kitchen.

"A.N.C.I.E.N.T." I motioned for the hairbrush. Using her left, smaller hand void of two fingers, she held it up while Aunt Mary appeared… still smirking.

"Such happy, gorgeous girls this morning." Sipping coffee, with wide sarcastic eyes, she continued her mocking. "Sleep well, Bella?" Offering a band, green ribbon, I suggested making herself useful. We busied with two long dark, French braids, chattering about Friday's at St. Margaret's Catholic Day School.

Holding hands my niece and I made way into a crisp autumn morning. "Aunt Mary has to pick you up. I'm starting my new flight to New York this afternoon. But I'll be back on Sunday to tuck you in."

"I know, Aunt Mary already ironed your blue work dress. She's taking me to Mr. Tyler's jelly thing tonight."

"Jelly thing?"

"Where he plays his trumpet with the sweaty guys."

"Oh… jam session." I was certain her innocence made the sun brighter. "Well, that'll be fun."

"Yeah. She said they have a huge piano that I can try." I gasped dramatically in delight, as Charlotte pulled on her leather leash.

"You'll love that, it's very loud and loose. You know she used to take me to concerts when I was your age."

"My mom too? Did she go?"

"Yeah… she went with us… sometimes." I rubbed over her flat, deformed knuckles. "Hey, is that meanie, Jason, still bugging you in gym class?" We paused at the corner three blocks up.

"No. I told him exactly what you said to." She prepped, squaring her tiny shoulders. "You can _hold _my hand, but you can't _stare_ it." She beamed, I winked. Tugging me to hurry, I suddenly realized and froze. _Shit._

"Angel, let's walk a new way to school."

_**from Edward… **_

I tucked, inhaling the lone pillow underneath. Lavender, organic almost… refreshing and foreign in my urban life. Selfish expectations were immediate, hoping the sudden rattle at the door was…

"Hey, baby." Gianna grinned and glided. I pulled, covering quickly as she edged towards the bed wearing her standard black yoga pants and Joffrey Ballet sweatshirt.

"It's kind of early…"

"Oh… sorry," she scoffed, pursing her lips, suspicious. Beginning a taunting crawl up the sheets, giggling overcame her.

"What the fuck's so funny?"

"Hey… now. Why so grumpy?" She straddled, I twisted. "Since when do you sleep naked, Edward." The tone shifted as she palmed over my barely covered cock.

"What are you doing?" Tightening a loose, short auburn ponytail, her smirk irritated and annoyed. A key dangled over my bare chest, I snatched. Thumbing over the last of it, she swiveled to tease.

"Old times sake? Hmmm?" Her top was up and over before I could respond. Settling back, I rested hands behind a heavy, tired head.

"I don't think so." Relentless, she pinched, rolled her nipples, bony hips rocking. "Gianna, stop."

"Baby, it's always so good though…"

"It was… but you decided your horny college boy was better. So…" I swung legs around and over, searching for my boxers. "You're perfect for each other."

"Mmmm, you sound a little jealous." Pressing against from behind, she wrapped, tickling the hair at my stomach. I stood, turning and glaring.

"No. And put your shirt on." _No comparison… _My ex pouted and dressed, scanning the room.

"How's your sister?" She asked quietly, honest.

"I'm flying out later. She's having a treatment this morning." I stalked towards the bathroom. Facing her just at the door. "Thanks for dropping off the key. You should take the rest of that carrot juice in the fridge. I won't drink it." She closed the space between. A kiss at my neck, dragging a little too slow, she whispered a farewell… ending two years of great sex and little devotion.

Standing under the punishing hot stream of water, the last of Bella's faint scent disappeared, but vivid images swirled. Lathering at my neck, _her fingers pulling, gripping desperately…moaning as she climaxed_… I stroked once, twice… leaning, arm steadying against the wet tile… _the curve, the bend and arch… begging, gazing… darkest eyes, over her shoulder… harder… yes, yes, yes… _

Frigid spray and my blackberry sounding, shook my reverie. I hurried to answer, drying all the while. "Rose?"

"It's Emmett. We're already home."

"How is she?"

"Not great. Tired. I just got her settled in bed. I'm going to have lunch with Henry at school soon. He was… upset this morning."

"Did you tell him I was coming?"

"His days were confused, with Rose's new schedule. I wasn't sure if…"

"No. Shit. I forgot to call you back. Dammit, Emmett, I'm sorry. Yeah. I got a late afternoon flight into LaGuardia."

"Good. Okay, I'll tell them both then."

"Thanks."

o~OB~o

"Eclipse Air flight 841, nonstop service to New York now boarding at gate C-12." The intercom menaced. My seat assignment led me to the front of the line. I shifted my standard black carry on strap higher. Clutching my leather satchel full of Henry's sheet music, I made my way. Adding to a gathering of passengers slowly moving through the threshold, I observed. A different collection than my usual Tuesday morning flight, business men heading home, some couples. Just as I stepped forward, someone bent before me. My groin flattened against an ass… _that_ ass.

"Bella… watch out." A tall, male captain shouted jovially. The woman in a tight, dark blue dress righted, spinning suddenly.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry… You…" She realized, mouth parted. The dark haired beauty from my bed was again within a breath, eyes dark and wide, flesh burning…

**a/n**

**Thank you so much for reading xo **

**Sweetest thanks to our super supportive pre-readers, FFpassion and Obsmama. Love you. xx**

**Fate is fun to twist and tell... Both Edward and Bella will narrate this love story. Outbound will post every Monday for twelve weeks or until they're satisfied with their HEA. ;) **

**Please leave us a note... we want to send you a tease... **

**Have a wonderful week. xo **


	2. Chapter 2 Last Night

_**Chapter 2, Last Night**_

_**from Edward**_

Muffled, two pitches, one was anxious, the other humored. I strained to hear and know, frustrated by a constant path of passengers. An attractive, fellow flight attendant with long black hair, leaned, peeking from the front galley. I relaxed into my grey seat, stretched and adjusted.

"How's it going?" A tall, well dressed, middle aged man suddenly hovered. Peering into the overhead at my row, his steel colored suit jacket swung close. I shifted. He maneuvered, shoving and sighing. Bella finally stepped forward in the narrow aisle. "Can I help?" _That smile… _

"_Edward… oh god, oh god… " Her head fell forward, our eyes met. _

"_You like that, don't you?" I smirked, blowing warmth over her pussy. _

"_Yes… yes, I do...How are you just all tongue and sex and…" She twisted, edging a measure closer to my mouth. _

"_More?" I offered, hoping. _

_Wide eyed wanting, she smiled… _

"No, I've got it, thanks." He stared a moment too long flashing a confident grin. Bella reactively glanced towards me. I angled, smirking… challenging a flirtatious balance. She reached high to secure after him, punishing a twisted, plump lip in thought.

"I'm supposed to work this area," she whispered quickly. "Should I switch, I mean…"

"No way. It's good to see you again, Bella. Really… good." I spoke low, forcing casual, yet feeling anything but.

"Okay. Right. Right. Well, okay then," she fumbled, beaming and seemingly relieved. "Oh and you too… Good to see you, Edward… _again_…"

I'd memorized every dip and curve. And in the late hours of the night before, I discovered what made her moan and release. A seductive contradiction from the inside out… she remained a beautiful stranger.

The man settled in across the aisle. "Oh, hey." She pounded her forehead gently. "You're… you must be Mr. Wallace."

"Weber. Brady Weber." Her hand in his… I gripped, rubbing over my knee. "Impressive," he teased.

"Weber!" She pointed, clicking her tongue. "No, no, sorry, I… well, my friend Jane mentioned… she told me you're a _regular_ on 841."

"Jane… Pretty blond, right?" The gentle curve of her hip supported by the seat in front of me, she rolled along the worn seem beneath her fingertips. I focused on a wide silver and jade ring loose in the middle. Delicate fingers…

"_Oh fuck… that feels…" I groaned. She trailed, then wrapped tightly, sliding from base to tip. Throbbing, begging, she tested and watched. Her thumb circled, rubbing moisture gently around and down again. "Bella… don't stop…" _

"Yes. That's Jane." A friendly tone, her dark eyes softened. "She's getting married. It's all very exciting…" She gestured wildly, charismatic, _adorable_. "Anyway, so she's flying a new route and shopping and planning and… Oh, excuse me, just a second."

A distraction near the front, she moved forward quickly. He watched, leaning slightly. Her energy, her effect, obviously not lost on him. "That's a lucky son of a bitch that goes home to her every night. Damn. Bit scattered, but she's a doll. Huh?" I nodded, slightly stunned by his audacity _and_ my envy. "Brady Weber." Returning the firm handshake, I gripped tighter, an egotistical silent warning.

"Edward Cullen."

"New Yorker? Headed home?"

"No, no… though as much as I'm there…" A rhythm to converse settled easily once Bella busied out of sight. "I live in Chicago."

"Love it. Clean, progressive, the Cubs… You been there long?"

"Born and raised. I went to grad school in New York, though."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Columbia. Music composition…" I nodded in agreement to his reactively puzzled expression.

"So then what do you…"

"Cook and pour," I joked. "I inherited a small bar and restaurant from my mom."

"Not easy work… long hours?"

"It's not too bad. Being the boss helps."

"I hear _that_," he straightened, smoothing over his silk tie. "What takes you back to New York?"

"Family. My sister's not well… And… my nephew's pretty much my existence these days."

"Sorry to hear that. How old's the boy?"

"Eight going on eighteen," I laughed to lighten.

oOo~OB~oOo

"My turn." The hum and flow of the high altitude silenced her approach. She lingered, barely tapping the rim of a short, simple wine glass.

"Thanks." I mirrored her genuine smile and attempt. "Are you going to school me on the fine wine of Eclipse Air…"

"I can… I could, you know." She leaned for privacy, playfully narrowing gorgeous eyes. "I'm pretty damn prolific in the vino department. You and your beer snob presentation… I could totally take you down." She erupted in a self-inflicted blush, shifting in very high, dark wedge heels. "I still can't believe this," she hushed, wrinkling her nose.

Mock toasting, I sipped deep and swallowed, eyes locked.

Brady Weber brushed eagerly across her back as he returned to his seat. He consciously listened with a taunting expression. Bella twisted her mouth, adding a curl to flirt, spun and disappeared. "Looks like you beat me to it…" He motioned between Bella's escape and me. Running a hand through my hair, I shrugged and offered a cocky smirk to mask the truth. I was still vulnerable in her unknowns, her past and present.

Armed with blank sheet music, I mouthed and chewed along a fresh pencil. Determined to prepare new practice pages for Henry, I sketched and composed, soothing the shock of coincidence. With each pass, I'd quietly breathe her in. She'd steal, I'd stare… lost in the tight view of dark opaque tights accentuating her irresistibly long legs.

_Teasing, warm and wet from ankle to knee, she opened and smoothed lightly over her own soft thighs. "Your legs are impossible…" Please, fuck, don't be a dancer. _

"_Thank you," she mused and sighed, lashes resting closed. "I played basketball... All girl's Catholic school. My mom wanted me to take ballet, all my friends did…" God no. "But I could rebound like no one's business… " Lips tempting, edging eager, meeting roaming hands... "I still can, actually... I mean my lay up isn't as good as it used to be, but…" I tasted each fingertip, slow and satisfied, lost in her ramble. She quieted, exhaling. The light moment morphed past intimate. I shifted, flexing over, guiding our hands above. Stroking into her heat, she arched to take... again. _

As we taxied to the destined gate, Bella primped effortless, thumbing lightly over a cinched belt, while others glossed and fluffed. Spying my guilty gawking, her eyes rolled to tease. I allowed Mr. Weber to depart ahead. Bella grinned a friendly farewell with bright eyes and a habitual giggle. I intentionally loitered. She finally deplaned, crew in tow. Easily the center of conversation, she bubbled and chatted. Hanging back slightly, naturally, we silently moved together. Focused ahead, pacing through a busy terminal, I guided her to slow and still. "I missed you this morning." Quiet, easy… I offered a beginning.

"Oh," She mouthed, searching. "I didn't know what… I found…" Confused and more, I reached to calm and remind. Dusting over and down her smooth cheek, a light pattern with my thumb, her breath caught, lips parted. "Edward…"

"I know…"

"What do you… _know_?" She challenged, flirtatious.

I took in the periphery, a bevy of oblivious travelers rushed and passed. Decidedly present, I grazed from shoulder to wrist. Making slow circles in her palm, I twisted the loose, jade ring. "I know last night was…"

"Incredible." Her whisper overwhelmed. "It was… _incredible_. But…" She gripped, fisting and tugging my black jacket. "I…" Blowing through pursed, perfect lips, she suddenly turned, pulled. Migrating towards and through enormous glass sliding doors, we arrived once more, wide open in a cool autumn evening.

"Can I at least get your number? Make you breakfast… sometime."

"_Make?_ _Oh jesus, you're_…" She mumbled, anxiously tucking dark waves behind her ear.

Forcing over horns, engines and chaos, we edged closer. I laid my blackberry in her trembling hand. We stared. She typed blindly, digging her heel into the filthy pavement. Absorbed, lost in her quiet beauty and lavender, it was a perfectly imperfect moment…

"When do you fly back?"

"Sunday afternoon."

"You're kidding. This is just nuts… _and_ _fucking amazing and…_."

I unzipped, shuffled through my satchel. "Here. Flight 426. You'll be there?"

"Yeah… I'll be there…" A buzz distracted, digging frantically in her large leather tote, she mumbled, cursing. "Hello… _Hello_? Who is this?" Overtly, immediately frustrated, she cringed, straining to hear. "Emily… Em? I can't hear you… wait…" Bella stepped away and over, dragging her case with her. Reality reeled, crashing me into the immediate. My family was waiting, needing. I blew a deep, disappointed exhale, squared and summoned a taxi.

The driver slammed the trunk, opened the rear door. I paused, watching… a wave, an apologetic shrug. She squinted, shouting into her phone as I fell onto old and torn black vinyl, reciting my sister's Brooklyn address.

oOo~OB~oOo

"Mom's sleeping, so we can't play yet," Henry whispered, tucked into my side on the low, modern, red sofa. He held, pulled my fingers, always connected.

"Tell me about your new teacher." He climbed, propped on boney bruised knees, resting his thin arm around my shoulder.

"She's super tall and pretty."

"Pretty?" I mussed thick blonde curls, tickling, he doubled giggling. "Shhh…"

"Yeah, like Dad says about Mom." A hush, sadness, a sudden heavy, palpable mood settled. My nephew's old soul made for brutal honesty, always. His mother's cancer had stolen his innocence in its wicked wake. I remembered, I related. Henry turned my face with a small hand at my chin. "Uncle Edward… Mom's mad because she doesn't have anymore hair."

"My god. Why so serious in here?" Rosalie's shaking voice startled. Emmett cradled and carried her, I reached. She gripped my hand as he set down her frail frame. Her long, blue sweater, black leggings hung noticeably looser. Squeezing my jaw, scratching over stubble, she studied, suspicious. "You look smug or something… How was your week?"

"Fine."

"So, same old… did Gianna bring the key back yet?" She leaned into her husband, resting against his chest, lacing fingers. I rolled my eyes wide, melodramatic.

"Uh oh." She teased. The three stared, waiting for deeper explanation. "She did and… this is not a conversation for a brilliant eight year old." I suddenly hoisted Henry over my shoulder. "Let's play some funky music…" I sang foolish, playful, desperate to distract. He laughed hysterical as I jostled, spinning nonsense.

"The Solstice piece… You won't believe the improvement since last weekend." He paused as we fell to the bench. I closed in near to reassure, stealing a peek at my sister and Emmett. Patient pecks and whispers were made between them. Low lamp light and a darkened sky through the large picture window emphasized the somber truth.

"Sit up straight," I reminded, guiding with a firm hand. Rosalie's eyes closed at the very first note. Healing, his music was escape… temporary respite from a future that weighed heart heavy. My sister's vibrant portrait from a youth of classical dance haunted from the wall above the baby grand. An image of strength and health and determination, she awed and graced.

"This part is too hard," Henry whispered, afraid to disappoint.

"No. Like this… Pay attention. Your tempo's off." I modeled. His turn, trying harder than the last, I quietly kissed the top of his head, pausing to encourage. Forever guilty for the strict instruction and expectation, I balanced with love.

oOo~OB~oOo

"I'm going to run down to the pub and close up." Emmett skimmed Rosalie's pale forehead. She breathed, her hand lingering in his as he stepped away.

"Is Henry asleep?"

"Yep. I'll be back in about an hour." Another kiss at her wrist, he sighed and left. I steadied at the edge of the bed.

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

"Something's clouding that complicated, genius mind. You're off somewhere," she grinned, pointing. "And don't bullshit me."

"I'm fine, I'm good."

"How's _Breeze_… business is okay?"

"Yeah. It is, actually. The live music nights are really popular… busy lately. Finally found a solid niche in the neighborhood."

"See… that's what Mom always wanted. Not exactly the _happening_ bar part, but… I'm glad you put your own signature on it. She'd be proud." I warmed.

"Hope so." Pulling my shirt hem out, I fell back at her tucked feet. "How about the pub?"

"Oh… I don't know. Emmett will never give it up. That place is his wild, Irish mistress, you know." She stared serious. "So, Gianna's gone. You're restless, I can tell."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Smirking, I gently squeezed her toes beneath the amber colored quilt.

"She didn't deserve you. I suck at matchmaking."

"_You_ don't suck at anything. _She_ sucks... at everything." We laughed, mine heartier. My sister clutched her painfully level chest.

"Heidi called last Tuesday. Said Gianna got the Mina role in the _Dracula _production…. _Bitch_." She scoffed, surprisingly playful. "I get a port in my chest for poison and she gets…"

"Rose."

"No, it's okay. It's part of my daily therapy. Feeling sorry for myself is good for a damaged, sick soul."

"Says who?"

"Today was my last…"

"Will you please shut the fuck up…" Wide eyed sarcasm didn't deter.

"I'm being serious. No more treatment. I hate it, I'm done."

"I'm not listening to this." I righted.

"Yes, you are, you have to… The decision's been made. Emmett agrees. Goddammit, I want to sit with Henry at the piano like you do. I can hardly…"

"Rose, please."

"It's everywhere now… Edward. You know this."

"No."

"Everywhere…" Silence to absorb and understand… An evil that menaced, now realized.

She motioned, I moved closer.

"You need someone. You're codependent and you need to accept it," she teased stoic and dramatic. I fell back in oddly cathartic laughter, tracing the curved design on the ceiling.

"Ahhh, fuck…So, this woman, she just shows up in the restaurant last night. Fucking incredible, stunning… I mean this face… and skin. And legs. Shit. And funny. She doesn't realize how… just so humble, you know? Like mom. Remember how… She's amazing, Rose… Goddamn amazing…"

"Whoa. I knew it! Wait… all this from a few hours at the restaurant?" She nudged. "God, did you spend the night with her?"

I ignored the big sister drill. "And then, shit, she shows up on my _flight_ today. A flight attendant. What are the fucking chances?"

"Edward…"

"It's crazy, right? I had no idea what she even did."

"You never asked her? Well that's classy. Shades of Dad, Edward, you need to watch that…" She pushed, I glared.

"That's not funny. In fact that's bullshit, Rose. I wouldn't… Fuck. I've never met anyone like this…"

"What's her name?"

"Bella."

"Oh, one of my favorites, so beautiful. What's her last name?" _Shit_. I cringed, she stifled a yawn.

"We can talk about it in the morning."

"No, no. Tell me more… "

"You better get some rest."

"Don't go… _please_…" Damp eyes and fear, we mirrored. I settled back, silent and knowing, hand over hers until she drifted.

oOo~OB~oOo

Smoothing lightly, tapping gently and silently over ivory and black keys, I sat solo in bleak darkness. An absolute contradiction within… selfishly sated, while the people I loved most suffered, barely surviving. Straightening tired legs beneath the piano, I pulled the phone from my pocket. The screen illuminated, blinding with glow and possibility. I thumbed over, considering. Bella _Swan_. Numbers consciously dialed, the ringing, the wait a supreme and strange torture. The slowest moment of doubt crashed into a promising hello…

**a/n**

**Thank you for reading, thank you for rec'ing, thank you for reviewing, thank you, thank you, thank you... You've blown us away with your sweet support. xo **

**Our prereaders are amazing and all things wonderful, Obsmama and FFpassion thank you and love xx **

**Huge thanks, hugs to Indieficpimp and the lovely friends who joined the _Beneath the Undertow_ readalong last week. It was a perfect night. **

**Please say hi, we can't wait to share Chapter Three goodies. Have a gorgeous, peaceful week. xo **


	3. Chapter 3  Daydreaming

_**Chapter 3, Daydreaming**_

_**from Bella**_

"Hushed like what… like whispering? Like he was trying to be sexy or seductive or what?"

"No. No. No. He doesn't have to _try_ to be any of that… he just _is_. Believe me." My Great Dane stalled us at a freshly planted bed of Mums and Asters.

"You're a hot, glowing mess, Isabella. You've worked this man into every single conversation since last night. It's truly comical." Pointing close, Aunt Mary spoke the truth. "You were never, ever like this with Liam... But, this one... he's _completely_ under your skin."

"Ewwww… What does that mean?" Mak wondered, adorably disgusted.

"Comical? Really?" I challenged, pleasantly annoyed and defensive. _A hot mess_.

"Oh my _god_. I mean all this…" She motioned. "Cashmere sweater, favorite jeans… Eight o'clock on a Monday morning? You look absolutely beautiful, by the way. Falling in love suits you, sweetheart." I dramatically swatted pinching fingers.

"Aunt Mary it's not polite to say the Lord's name in vain."

"Did I? I know baby girl, I know… I'm sorry." Aunt Mary kissed the braided knot and loose ribbon on the top of Makenna's head, smirking wickedly towards me. "Okay so… He's talking hushed and low, he's inherently sexy and…"

"If you'd zip it for a minute I could enlighten you…"

"Oh and I noticed the new eye lash curler in the downstairs bathroom," she laughed, head tossed back, relentless.

"Jesus Christ, just forget it!" Frustrated, I gestured in jest.

"Aunt B! You can't say that either! And look, Charlotte's eating those flowers…"

"_Bella… It's Edward Cullen." _

"_Hello, Edward Cullen." Cool the flirt… _

"_Is this a good time? You weren't sleeping, were you?" _

"_No… no… but why are we whispering?" Please, please don't let the wife be in the next room… _

"_Oh… sorry. My family, they're asleep." Family? Wife and kids? _

"_Edward… can I ask… Okay, I'm just going to get this out… get this over with… I found a box of…" _

"_Bella…" _

"_Are you married?" His immediate laughter slightly slowed my heart's pace. "I mean I know it's none of my business… I guess, I mean technically it sort of is… my business…" _

"_Hey, hey… Bella. No."_

"_No?" _

"_No. I'm not married. There's no one…" A loaded pause, silently squealing, bare legs pounded, kicked the bed in relief. "Will you marry me?" What the..._

"_What? Oh you're funny… that's funny. Sure… I mean no, not sure I will, but oh sure you want…" _

"_Bella, do I make you nervous?" _

"_Why? No, not at all… a little... oh wait…because I talk a lot?" _

"_And fast…" _

"_You don't like my voice?" I edged, braver, feeling his sexy smirk. _

"_I do… It's very good to hear it right now, actually. What does your weekend look like?" _

"_Well… tomorrow I'm venturing to the West Village."_

"_For…"_

"_My aunt has sent me on a mission to find these very, very rare spectacular glass beads, she's a dressmaker. And there will also be a lot of racy cable viewing…" _

"_Yeah? Well that sounds interesting and a little desperate," he teased. _

"_Hey now… Soft porn in a hotel room alone is pretty much my idea of perfect bliss. We don't have a television at home." _

"_We…" Curious, he caught and quizzed. _

"_I live with my aunt and niece. My aunt is a bit…"_

"_How old is your niece?" _

"_She's ten and amazing." _

"_I bet." _

"_The boy in the photo on your piano…" _

"_My nephew, he's here. That's who I'm visiting and my sister." Distant talk, noise suddenly interrupted the flow. "Bella, hey… I'm sorry, I should probably go. My brother-in-law just walked in." _

"_Of course, yeah."_

"_So, see you Sunday…" _

"_Sunday. Good night, Edward." _

Mary spun, mumbling. "It's Father Peter. Shit."

"Mary Swan. I didn't see you in Mass _all_ summer." Mak and I stifled a giggle, winking at her due torture.

"Now, now, Father… you know it's my high season. I mean not _high_ but busy… busy with weddings and dresses and fairy tale bullsh... I'm in _a_ church every weekend." Lashes fluttered and wide smile satisfied temporary guilt.

"Well, we're expecting a large turn out for the Fall Bazaar next month. We need your fabrics and your name."

"I can hardly wait."

"I'll see you at the meeting… _and _at Mass." Father Peter laid a gentle hand on Mak's shoulder and hurried on.

"Oh Swans… Swan ladies…Wait there…" The familiar shrill sent shivers.

"Oh for the love of god…_dess_… see, this is why _you_ walk her to school…" Mary eyed sternly over leopard styled bifocals. "Jessica Stanley coming up on your right. And those are _not_ her breasts. Good grief."

"She's had those since '09. Be nice," I whispered, warning. "Hi, Jessica. You look… _excited_."

"What? Oh yes." Her manner left Mary gripping, leaning. "Hi, Mak, you're so precious. Just the cutest child. She looks just like Emily, doesn't she or maybe her father I suppose a little? So tragic. My goodness." Mak tugged, ready, impatient. I lowered, squeezing sweetness.

"Hey you. Listen to me, this afternoon's the math tutor, remember?" Bluest eyes fell, wandered. "Hey pout puss." I forced her stare, framing my favorite face. "I know it's not the most fun, but your mommy's a sticky sue about math and we need to keep at it, okay?" She nodded, solemn. "I'll bring a treat, chocolate something?"

"Strawberry something." I pinched her freckled nose, shaking my head.

"You and your strawberries. Love you."

"Mak, Jason's already inside… Go, go…" Mak tightened her mouth, flashing an appropriate faux smile at Mrs. Stanley. I hid a proud grin, blowing a kiss as she waved.

"Oh that hand, her hand…" Jessica clutched the popped white collar of her shirt, sighing. "It just breaks my heart every time I see it." I leaped to block Aunt Mary's protective seething. "Okay so, I'm already planning all the holiday parties. And I…"

"Was there a volunteer election I missed?" I squared.

"No, no not at all… it's well, it's sort of a given, I mean I was room mother last year but, you're both welcome to help. And _actually_ that's what I was wondering… Will Emily be home soon to... you know volunteer in the class?" Her eyes shifted between us, nodding, nosy.

"She'll be home at Christmas, Jessica. Then off to save more lives."

"Oh. That's… well… alright then. I'll put all of you lovely Swan girls down for…" Thankfully Charlotte pulled, panting an escape. We waved friendly, eager. "Love your new hair Bella, layers are cute, very _in _right now." She shouted behind us.

We paced past the market, pausing at the corner. I slowed, anxiously biting and chewing short, natural nails. "Stop that." Ever knowing, Mary calmed. "Are you going or not?"

"I'm going… _not_."

"Yes, you are too going. Let the man say good morning and make you breakfast. Did he not invite you?"

"It was super ambiguous. Just out there… It was crazy yesterday and they held me at the gate, so we couldn't talk, really. And he…" I giggled. "He fell asleep for a bit on the way back to O'Hare…. I wanted to curl up in his lap… Ahhh, I don't know."

"You know."

"I do… I do know." I offered Charlotte's leash, kissed Mary's cheek. "How are you so fabulous and gorgeous and wise?"

"Good genes, baby." She winked. "Take your time, enjoy yourself. Tyler's bringing lunch, so I'm locking the shop door for awhile…" Clicking her tongue, she shook her wild, peppered hair in the breeze.

"Stop it! Shoo, go home." I motioned, we laughed. I watched her sway down and away, confident and content.

Steps forward left me staring at my reflection in the large front window of Breeze. I smoothed my hair and tugged my sweater straight. Licking lips, I unbuttoned instead, letting the cardigan fall open. Angling to consider, to ponder… The matching beige camisole beneath, tight and tucked, left me twisting and biting. I untucked, letting it fall over a wide leather belt… _Get a grip. _Furiously embarrassed, whistles high above and across a scaffolding, surprised, spinning me directly in a runner's path.

"Bella…"

"Edward. You run. Of course you run. That's great and … very healthy of you… running."

"This is a nice surprise."

"Surprise!" I gestured. "You mentioned… you told me to stop by… So…here I am, _again and again_."

"Here you are." He searched, smiling, seemingly lost, my knees weakened.

"You're busy. It's Monday morning and…" I pointed to his sweat soaked white Columbia University t-shirt. "I can come back or…"

"Oh shit. No, I'm sorry. I'm done now. Come in, come in…" His arms, chest tensed, flexing. The door to the restaurant propped against his worn running shoe and black track pants, his hair was a fresh tangled, damp tease. I stilled at the cobbled entry to appreciate. We stared, warming in the new day sun. "After you."

"Okay." The space darkened as the door fell closed. The quiet, empty emphasized the slide and click of the lock. I spun. He breathed over me suddenly flush. We echoed an apology, lightly laughing. My fingers fisted his shirt to balance. My eyes trailed, visually tracing… remembering, surrendering. I absorbed the familiar feel of his body against mine. Gentle fingers lifted beneath my chin, his warm mouth grazed, testing. A deliberate, quiet moment… we breathed against. Cautious, soft pecks to begin, to settle into the new.

His forehead against mine, he dusted thumbs along my jaw. Nodding and motioning towards the back of the space, he turned us lacing fingers and pulling. I noticed stacked chairs and the dark bar as we rushed through to the kitchen. "Just got a fresh fruit delivery this morning. Here taste…" I pressed against the stainless workspace behind me as he offered a blackberry, eyes locked, lips parted. My tongue caught the tips of his fingers as he placed the fruit in my mouth. The juices exploded on my tongue, around his fingers. Eyes closed, savoring, I hummed.

A rough throat clearing startled me present.

"We use these in a house vinaigrette for the spinach salad… usually with the lemon thyme chicken…" He grinned. "One of my mom's recipes."

"Oh yum… Sounds delicious." _You're delicious… and sweaty and… _

He winked, casually moving around the massive area, collecting. I barely caught a tossed butcher wrapped package before he was pushing a glass carafe of milk in my loaded arms.

"Come, we can take the back stairs. Does quiche sound good? It's one of my _breakfast _specialties. I make it for all the ladies." Smirking, wicked, knowing and sexy. Following close up the narrow way and into the loft, my orange suede ballet flat connected with his perfectly perfect ass. "Joking... joking."

"I'm not super hungry, I usually just have coffee… with a little milk. Skim milk. He stalked, staring. "I like my coffee… with skim milk…" Trailing nonsense, his strong hand held my jaw, steadying. His mouth suddenly covered mine with intent. I wrapped trembling fingers around the heavy watch, down his wrist. Tongues tasted, slowly sliding. Slight, barely tugging, his teeth grazed my bottom lip.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." He held, I quivered. "You're good?"

"So good."

oOo*OB*oOo

He dusted the block surface with flour, lifted the rolling pin. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. _I watched near, his knuckles tense, muscled arms rocking. "So how was New York?" Concentrating, he exhaled deep.

"It was… _okay_." An unfamiliar expression, I noted his audible exhale. Dropping the smooth crust into a dark glazed pie pan, taking my hand in his, he stepped behind, surrounding me. "Pinch. Like this." He molded, using my fingers to model. I continued anxious, eager. He pressed tightly behind, breathed close and stepped away. I peeked as he cracked eggs blind and quick, his muscled forearms flexing with each split. "So your aunt Mary sounds… _unique_."

"Yeah. You could say that. She's pretty dynamic and wonderful."

"You mentioned she's a seamstress? Dressmaker? Kind of a lost art isn't it…" _Oh jesus, this man… _

"She owns a dress shop… it's next to… attached to our townhouse. She does mostly wedding dresses, bridesmaids… She's really talented, kind of a legend… I mean in those circles."

"Good for her. So satisfying… excelling at something, finding your passion…"

"What's your passion… Good beer? Fresh vinaigrette?" _I'm an idiot. _

"The restaurant was my mother's conception, not mine. For me… music. Always music."

"Piano or …"

"The piano. My nephew, he plays. How about your niece?"

"No. She's… She was born missing some fingers on one hand and… but she really wants to play. She…"

"Kids need music. It feeds everything... mind, heart, soul. You should start her in lessons. Don't let that stop her. She'll learn to compensate." He slid the pie pan from me, inspecting and smirking satisfied… "Not bad." Shutting off the Viking range with a lean and twist, he suddenly weighted me at the granite counter. "Beautiful."

Blushing, heat spreading… I boldly pushed my cardigan down and away. Fingers traced the thin straps of my camisole. His eyes traveled from my breasts and back to a waiting, parted mouth. We stared, lost in the heavy measure between. Arms braced on either side, I skimmed to his shoulders. Feathering through hair at the nape of his neck, I pulled his mouth to mine, honest… ready.

Sucking and nipping along his lower lip, I shifted angling desperate to align our bodies. "Goddamn, Bella..." He groaned, hardness apparent. Digging fingers at my waist, forcing closer, I tangled my leg with his. Fevered work on buttons and more, to free and open, skin on skin, we savored and slowed. "This isn't exactly what I meant when I invited you for breakfast..." Soothing, breathing at my ear, he whispered truth. "But I want it. I want you... "

Heady gazing, breathless… we stood bare above. I hooked a finger into his unbuttoned jeans and boxers, tugging him close. Making a path from hip to abdomen, I pushed lower with each pass. Arms braced, tensed on the dark shelf behind me as I finally freed him. He watched as my fingers wound softly, stroking up then down and again. Cradling my cheek, his thumb tugged my lip free. I tasted as his rough skin brushed across.

Hovering, heated… his tongue slid along mine, pausing and gentle. Pressing hips set the rhythm of my stroking below. He grazed down my chest, finding my breast, my nipple. I tipped my head, a gasp and moan. A rattle shook from the modern open shelf suspended high.

"Shit." I mumbled, mortified. Reactively rubbing my head, he steadied the stacked dishes.

"You okay?" I nodded. Warm, wet lips smoothed down my throat, licking and tasting as I renewed my goal, low and firm. His fingers dipped into my jeans, pushing denim and cotton to my thighs. _Yes, god yes. _Teasing a path back up to my pussy, he matched my pace, slick and circling. "Fuck…" He gripped my waist tight, pressing me against, on the cold stone slab counter. I reached to steady, knocking a large red bowl to the floor, shattering. "Oh god. God… I'll pay for that… I'm so sorry." Hiding in trembling hands, I cringed. "I'll take you to Crate and Barrel. I promise."

"Doesn't matter." He slid off my flats, dropping my jeans beside them. Without warning he began a sweet assault on my taut nipple swirling, sucking… drawing deeper into his hot mouth. My hands found his still damp strands, tugging him closer as my head fell back. Again, I reached behind to quiet the stack. Sensuous motion ceased, I groaned, panting.

"Don't stop… don't stop."

"Bella… I don't want to hurt you."

"No… no, no hurting, just fucking … please…" Forcing forward, needing friction to quell the ache, I begged, frustrated. Tangling our fingers, he pulled me down. Tilting my head with a slight tug of my hair, he ran his nose along my jaw. "Edward..."

"Be sure..." He breathed, smoothing parted lips down my neck.

"Fuck me..." In a fluid, burning moment he gripped and spun. The chill and surface of the granite punished my breasts and lower. Pressure from a splayed hand stilled, I knew and braced.

"You're amazing like this." Not a measure between, he ran lips and heat down and over as I arched my back into his warm lips. Trembling, fingers slid and clawed for leverage as his mouth worked lower. _Oh god..._ His palms ran smooth at the inside of my thighs, urging them wider. One hand over mine, laced easy, we melted. Another gripped my hip tight, his thumb dusting tender.

Seeking, desperate… I swiveled, pushed back.

"Bella… Look at me." Over and angled, we met present in a familiar rush. He held his cock at the base stroking slow, sliding through wetness from behind. "Tell me how…"

Lost in lust, exposed, bathed in day's truest light, I shivered, breathless. "Hard…I want it hard." Gaze taunting, pushing slow, the most delicious torture... Steady, feeding the ache, he filled and fucked me from behind. Never leaving my heat, he quickly found a pounding rhythm, holding and deeper.

My cheek, nipples rubbed along the hard surface, I dizzied from the raw mix.

"Is that good, baby…" _Baby… _Fingers dug at my shoulder, my hip, his thrusts rough, sensation intense. I worked down to my own swollen flesh to force the edge. Forehead rolling along the cold surface, my screams stifled. "That's it..." Words, touch… the satisfying push and pull overwhelmed.

"Yes… Edward... fuck, it's good..."

I fell, floating endless as he pulsed. Groaning grateful, he collapsed over, heavy and spent. Slowing hearts and sated sighs… wrapped and reaching, he turned my face, lips dusted my temple, whispering. "You..."

"Hmmm..."

"Marry me?"

oOo*OB*oOo

I woke twisted and tucked, a cocoon of down and cozy bliss. A weighted, welcomed sensation of unfamiliar confidence warmed through me.

"_Because I don't know how long… What the fuck kind of question is that? Do you want bus fare or a plane ticket…" _I righted in Edward's oversized platform bed. Wide open, stunning light left a struggle to focus. He stood at the large, open window, denim only, between sheers swept in the crisp September breeze. _"This is the last time I'm offering… You better be sober or I won't let you in… No, that's not a threat. I won't… period... She needs peace. Yes, I'll be in touch…"_ I noticed an angry white knuckled grip on the wood molding as he finished the call. Quiet approach, dragging and wrapped in the duvet, I hesitantly touched his naked back.

"Everything okay?" Mood altered immediate, he turned into a strong embrace.

"Sleepy head."

"Thanks for the nap… _and_ the stuff before the nap…" He laughed lightly into my hair.

"Come taste…" Pulling to the leather couch, I slid to the floor in my cloud of comfort. He sat close but above. Offering a forkful of eggs, crust and fresh ham heaven, he watched.

"We did good," I winked, mouth full. He took the next bite, then another. I rested my head against his knee, taking in the loft space that felt new, different, once armed with his truth. An enormous painted canvas hanging on the bricked wall intrigued, I pointed, visually tracing blues and greens, curves. "That's gorgeous."

"It's by an artist friend of my sister's... in Brooklyn."

"How'd your sister end up in New York?" He paused.

"New dance company… And to teach ballet after my nephew was born."

"She's a ballet dancer? So romantic…" He scoffed slightly. "So what time does your mom come in to work?" Long, smooth strokes pushed mussed waves away from my face, soothing, gentle fingers at my skin.

"She's gone, actually… about six years now." I propped my chin on his knee, silent apology in my expression. He stared, calm, smiling. "It's okay."

Details, dark moments, and life's hightest highs... Patience to know, a conscious effort or safely skim the surface of sheer want... The weight of what seemed, left me locked in between, protective. A blatent, bizarre feeling of together and alone. "I should probably go."

"No, don't... Not yet." He settled on the patterned silk rug next to me, pulling me to straddle. Easily opening the duvet, allowing it to fall back and away, he wet his lips as eyes roamed heavy and hypnotic. "You have a beautiful body."

"So do you..." I trailed over and across, then pinched his nose to lighten.

"Sorry things got a little rough."

"I like it rough… I mean I like it all… with _you_… Oh god. Okay..." Rolling eyes, head shaking, we laughed.

"What else do you like? Hmmm…" Light fingertips tickled behind my knee. Concentration grew difficult, I rocked ever so slightly at our center. He leaned, bare chests flush, buried at my neck. His tongue tasting the tender spot behind my ear, whispering. "What about that..." I hummed to answer. He traveled a wet path, savoring, pausing at my breasts, across and around my nipple. Eyes locked. "I know you love this… I have a broken bowl to prove it."

"Oh shit… I'm seriously sorry. Please tell me how much…" Two fingers covered my parted mouth to hush. I playfully sucked them in, wrinkling my nose, biting. The other hand tightened around my naked thigh, firm and tempting, his thumb circling patterns over heated skin. He dragged the two fingers slow, a purposeful path down over lips, my chin, chest, my stomach… I arched hoping. "Do you like it when I touch you like this…" My head fell forward, nodding, begging, gripping and squeezing strong shoulders to urge.

Fingers rubbed along my pussy, slow, deliberate, his palm rocked against. He pushed inside, kissing me hard. I moaned, panting at his mouth as he paced faster, rolling my hips to balance. The heat and burn washed over faster than the last, he watched awed, as I peeked and tipped again.

Nuzzling to calm, breathe… I twisted through the hair on his chest and below. "If you keep doing that I might actually say yes to your _insane_ marriage proposals…" He chuckled beneath me.

"Is that all it'll take? Good to know…"

"I have a day run to Philadelphia tomorrow." I whispered against his warm, smooth chest. He held tighter. "I really should… go… leave. I'm a _leaver_…" Mumbling, suddenly lost…palms punished my forehead, closed eyes, silly words to mask past sins.

"What?" A laugh, a soft kiss in my hair… "True… you did _leave_ me once already."

"Because you have pictures of beautiful women on your piano, and tampons in your closet."

"I thought we got this straight already."

"We did, we do… " I sat to stare, to realize and know.

"Good." We sighed over tasting mouths, kissing, connecting grateful and absolute. I edged back slightly. Softest smile spreading, we lingered in an undefined, weighted moment. Tracing his lips, then nose, brows… fingertips pushed from playful to helplessly intimate.

"What is this... what are we doing... " I whispered.

Simple unexpected words, he spoke low, certain… "Don't over think it..."

"Okay… I'm not… I won't." _I am. _

oOo*OB*oOo

That sated energy, that soul stirred wanting… to make plans, to look forward…to be his, warred with reason and reality and the past. My heart, always all or nothing stubborn... The sated image in his bathroom mirror, not like the last. _Don't over think it... Not the easiest of wishes when you smirk that smirk, stare and touch. Sexy fucker._ I told my reflection she could do it, she could act and feel, anything to be near him... and maybe he'd tip and fall...too..._ maybe_. I emerged, dressed, quielty confused but determined, watching silent as he focused over his laptop, rubbing a stubbled, perfect jaw. "I'll walk you down." He called across the airy loft.

His hand rested at the dip of my lower back, that place where only the knowing touches tender. He led. "Anytime your niece wants to come play, mess around on my piano, let me know." _Oh…_

"Hey, that reminds me, can I raid your dessert case?"

"Sure. Absolutely. What do you want?"

"My niece, Makenna, she has an appointment after school that she hates. But strawberry anything and everything makes it better."

"Of course it does." Smiling, he dove into the cold case of sugar goodness. "I have this… I'm pretty sure it's straight up strawberry pie. Do you think she'll like that?"

"That's perfect. Thanks." He sliced, prepared. "Where are her parents? She belongs to your sister, right?"

"Yeah… yes. She _belongs_ to my sister Emily. She's in Cameroon… in medicine. It's a group of traveling doctors… a mission group. They travel. Gone a lot... Away from their children." I rambled, considering his perception. "Makenna's been with me since… god… since birth, I was twenty... when... I mean when Emily... left the first time."

"And your niece... she's ten now..." I pursed my lips, narrowed my eyes. A slug, I punished playful, diversion appreciated.

"I see you doing the math… sneaky. And you?" He slid three large pie slices onto a large glass plate before boxing it in white cardboard, smirking all the while.

"I've got a couple years on you…"

"Ahhh… Okay." I winked. "Wait, wait… we don't need that fancy plate…"

Pressing the box into my hands, he trailed his up, along my arms, over the soft cashmere on my shoulders. Fingers making a path, dusting light at my neck and into my hair, thumbs gentle over my cheeks. Lashes fluttered to close, absorbing, lost… His tongue swept my lower lip, nipping then sucking it into his mouth. I moaned, the ache surging quick and furious. He released it, angling closer, tilting my head with a strong hand as his tongue dipped, tangled and took. One last pass of his fingertips over my flushed cheeks, he let go. "Well… then you guys can return it…"

**a/n**

**Thanks very much for reading xo **

**FFpassion and Obsmama, love and thanks for your patience and brilliance. xx**

**Loved chatting in reviews/replies with you all. Your encouragement and excitement for these lovers blows us away. We're so grateful for the tweets, rec's messages and more.**

**So curious, what's your life's passion? We have bittersweet stuff for Chapter four... **

**Have a peaceful week xxoo**


	4. Chapter 4 Closer Than I Appear

_**Chapter 4, Closer than I Appear**_

_**from Edward…**_

_Come see me. Live music tonight. Dinner upstairs after?_

_Hi you. Wish I could. On my deathbed. Worst flu ever. No. Not the worst. The worst was in sixth grade. We were living in Guatemala._

_Guatemala? I hate that you're sick. Flying tomorrow?_

_Long story on Guatemala. Fever too high. I can't fly._

_I'll miss you then. Damn._

_You're going again? Or are you stalking me?_

_Long story on the trip. I'd love to stalk you, but I know you're trained in self defense. How was the pie?_

_Perfect. Delicious. Made everything better. You're sweet. Do you have to be so sweet all the time? It does things to me._

_What kind of things?_

_Stop teasing me. I can't even swallow right now._

_Well then that is a problem._

_You're so naughty. I like it._

_I know you do._

_Afternoon Nyquil binge kicking in. Feeling sleepy and silly. Have a good time in New York._

_I'll call and check on you soon. Feel better._

oOo*OB*oOo

I stood in the foyer of Rose's Brooklyn brownstone listening to the quiet. Still, sterile, a dramatic change from only a week before. I dropped my black bag and my sister's key at the foot of the stairs and steeled. "It's Edward…" Soft footsteps padded down the stairs.

"Hi, Edward," whispered a young woman with an extended hand and gentle manner. "I'm Leah, the hospice nurse." The word, the weight…

"Nice to meet you."

"Emmett said I should expect you, he stepped out for a bit with Henry." I passed, starting up the stairs as she explained. "Rose asked me to come get you."

I paused. "How is she?"

Meeting my eyes, I saw the sympathy, heard the sigh. "Today's been a little rough."

The master bedroom door eased open. My sister held out a thin hand, gesturing. "You look like hell." I pulled a cream suede chair near.

"Well I am dying, you know." The corner of her mouth curled, fingers wiggled along the amber quilt. "Come closer." I leaned elbows to knees.

"You saw her. I can tell."

"How?" I challenged.

"You look content. Your eyes…" She pointed. "Did you sleep with her again? Or cook for her?"

"None of your business… _Both_."

"I miss sex…" I mirrored a faint smirk. Her words and voice were fragile. "Is she still amazing and perfect… _Bella_?"

"More so…"

"_Really_?" Her smile widened. "I'm happy for you. I wish I could see her… meet her. I need a visual."

"You want to?" She nodded. "Okay. Maybe… soon."

"Is she here? In New York… on the flight, again?"

"No. She's sick with the flu."

"I wish I had the flu… Just the flu." My heart set into a free fall.

"What's going on today? Talk to me…" Eyes glassy, roaming... I steadied on the floor even closer.

"I hurt. Ache. All over. My heart hurts… "

"Rose…" I rested my palm against her forehead.

"Henry got in trouble at school this week… Emmett had to go down and pick him up."

"Shit… I don't know why you have him in that elite bullshit school anyway. He doesn't need intensive training… he's already past most…"

"It's important to me." She pinched dry lips together. "It's not the school, anyway. You know that."

"I'll talk to him. I'm sure he's just realizing…" I regretted, she drifted.

"Hey, I brought you something." I salvaged desperately laying down the familiar pale blue bag.

"Allistar's... Is it still on the corner near Mom's old place?"

"Yeah. I walk past every couple of weeks to be sure her pots are still there… and the flowers are alive."

"She loved those pots."

"What the hell are those?" Running her fingers over the silk scarf from the bag, she cringed, laughing lightly.

"Wild turkeys." I scoffed, sarcastic. "Aren't they cool?"

"Wild turkeys? What in the hell?" She grinned, eyes locked, silently grateful, for the scarf and undoubtedly the levity. "Well the colors are pretty… sort of autumnal. It's better than these ugly turbans the nurse brought. Oh hey, what'd you think?"

"Seemed fine. If you're okay with her."

"She's very nice, actually. Patient. She's cute through, right? I love her hair."

"Enough with the hair."

"I bet Bella has beautiful hair… hmmm?" She needled for fun. "Here help me…" I stood immediately, a chance to help, anything. Gently wrapping, tying, her hands weak and trembling around mine. "How does it look?"

"Wild."

"Wild turkeys… they're strong and fierce, right?"

"You're thinking of wild boars. _Pigs_."

"Shut up. You're weird. So weird… does your Bella know how weird you are?" Light and love sliced through present pain. "You make me laugh…" I shrugged, crossed my arms, bracing for the inevitable.

"I talked to Dad."

"Okay."

"Okay…" I prompted.

"Is he still living with… Siobhan?"

"Apparently yes. But he claims they're having issues."

"When is he not having issues with someone?" She stroked over the new silk around her head. "Is he still working?"

"Yes. Still at the sports store. He mentioned being promoted to floor manager or something… ah fuck…I don't know. I was such an asshole on the phone."

"You earned that right… don't worry about it." We paused, memories, forever hurting and discontent. I reached, rolled her hand in mine.

"He wants to come. To come see you. But it's totally up to you... Your decision."

"I do. I want him to. I need to say good bye." The swell, I reactively wrapped and embraced.

"I'm sorry… so fucking sorry…" Tears, words against my shoulder…

"Edward, I didn't mean to compare you two the other day…" Hushing, sight dimmed by my own emotion. "You're nothing like him… I swear. I'm sorry."

oOo*OB*oOo

"Do the back ones again, that's not long enough." I reached for the green toothbrush, he jerked.

"I did. I'm tired." He whined, I warned.

"Henry…" A weak and weary attempt, rinsing, grinning wide, acting uncharacteristically pint size obnoxious, he hurried towards his bedroom. Leaving my boots on the beige berber carpet, I crawled in next to him. Quiet, thought and wonder, another shift in the pull of the nightmare. My nephew, obviously struggling down a new path. A fair glow from a spaceship lamp barely lit the small, silent space.

"Dad says you have a new lady."

"He did, huh?" Henry quickly copied my comfort, hands behind our heads along the twin maple headboard.

"Is she pretty?"

"Very."

"Like a movie star?"

"Prettier."

"Is she tall?"

"No."

"Shorter than my mom?"

"A little."

"What's her name?"

"Bella."

"Do you like her a lot?"

"Definitely a lot."

"Did you tell her?"

"Sort of. I should tell her for real, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah…" Moments passed, he kicked, pushing the blue striped quilt down and away. His feet dug under my legs, connecting.

"You want to go somewhere tomorrow? Just you and me?" I desperately needed to spoil, to smile.

"Really?"

"Sure. We'll blow this place, get some pizza?"

"Spaghetti."

"Spaghetti. Then… the zoo?"

"A show?"

"A show… you want to go see a show? We can do that. We have to practice in the morning though, rehearsal's on Sunday afternoon."

"That music is hard, Uncle Edward. I can't…"

"The Tcherepnin piece… You've already mastered it. That's crazy talk. What's the matter, bud?"

"Mom won't be there."

"We'll see."

"Don't say _that_." His tiny temper surged. "Don't say that. 'Cause she won't."

"Hey…Hey…" I wrapped around to calm, steadying the back of his head, he fought against, rising hasty and angry on his knees.

"I hate her." His eyes narrowed, cathartic words pierced, tested. "I hate her." Face reddened, he seemed emboldened with each syllable. I waited. "_I_… _hate_… _her_."

"That's enough. Take it back." Low, direct words forced tears to spill. "Take it back, Henry and you better mean it…_Right now_."

"No." I pulled, he fell, sobbing. "She's going to die… _forever_." Rocking gently, I held tight. Whispering, smoothing over his shaking head.

"She doesn't want to. She wants to stay here… and love you. But her head hurts and her stomach hurts and her legs hurt… she's tired, Henry." Peace came slowly, he grabbed and pulled the hair on my arm, eyes closed. "Your mom is so… tired." No field guide or rules or script, I rambled and searched and loved.

With Henry cradled limp in my arms, I paced down the hall. A flicker, lights and motion poured from the master bedroom. Toeing the door open further, I stilled and absorbed. Emmett held Rose close, his cheek rested over the new silk scarf. A gentle movement of his hand across her back to soothe. Her fingers caught silent tears. The sounds and melody familiar from her past.

Emmett nodded as I approached, my sister was entranced, watching herself dance, accomplished… alive. Offering their sleeping son, they naturally nestled him between. Rose's hand reached slightly for mine as I turned to leave. I squeezed, screaming within, helpless and crippled by the beast that took my mother, and now… _Fucking hell. _

oOo*OB*oOo_  
><em>

I lined four chilled bottles of Smithwicks on the teak patio table. A few neighboring backyard spotlights mingled with the stars and moon. The late evening waged crisp, I slid my black jacket over and on. Exhaling, seeking moments of private peace in images, thoughts of dark wanting eyes, naturally glossed lips, soft fingertips dusting over my chest… My phone tumbled back and forth between my palms. The urge to feel her, surprisingly heavy, fueled several deep, slow sips.

_Just checking on you_

_Hi. Still here burning up. How was your flight?_

_Miserable. Service sucked. Turbulence. No beautiful face or ass to stare at_

_I'm sorry. I think Rachel's very attractive though_

_I didn't see a Rachel. Only a Paul_

_Oh. I think Paul has a very nice ass. But you made it. How's your family? _

_They're okay_

_How are you?_

_Missing you_

_Really? I like that_

_Me too _

She gave relief, less darkness, warmth to soothe the worst. My phone suddenly vibrated, a call. _Her._

"Hey."

"I miss you too." Her voice hoarse, scratchy… perfect still. "Is that strange… I mean two weeks… But I do… I miss you."

"Not strange. It's good… _Definitely_ good."

"You okay? You seem different. I mean I don't really have much to compare, but… I don't know… "

"I'm okay, now… hearing you."

"Are you coming back Sunday?"

"Yes. My nephew has a rehearsal then I'll rush to catch the flight."

"Piano?"

"Yeah, he has a small fall concert at school next weekend."

"So you'll be going back next weekend too… I bet you're proud of him."

"I am… and yes I will. And I hope my favorite flight attendant… tends to me." That giggle… _fuck_. "You should rest your voice and that hot body of yours." I ran a rough hand over my face, through my hair. _Jesus… I sound like a horny teenager. _

"It's definitely _hot_ right now. About 101 degrees."

"Go sleep, get well. I want to see you this week… _Before_ Friday…"

"I'd like that."

"Good night."

"Night." I laid my phone next to the bottle opener. Smirking, feeling far more centered.

"Was that her?" Emmett startled.

"Yeah…" I shoved a full, dark bottle his way.

"Nothing like those first weeks, huh?" He swallowed, shaking his head. Surely numb, he sat, stretched in short sleeves. "It's like… fuck you world… I've got this girl…" He pointed his bottle towards me. "Your sister, she did that to me. Goddamn. I almost lost my scholarship waiting outside that fucking studio."

"You were whipped into Sunday."

"She was… really _something_." I left him lost, patient while he remembered. I took in the small courtyard, making out the lines and angles of Henry's tall tree house in the corner. When I glanced back, Emmett was broken, struggling. His face, gasps buried in large, trembling hands. I reached, hand to shoulder, quietly present. "She watches those fucking videos every goddamn night. I don't know… I'm just…" Firmly wiping his face, he breathed, clearing his throat, composing. "She wants to be buried in Chicago."

"Okay." _Christ, Rose… _

"She told me that this morning. Near your mom."

"Alright. What can I do… tell me what you need."

"I think it's goddamn selfish." He rubbed over the back of his neck, sipping steady, eyes still damp. "We won't be able to go to her… Henry's going to need that."

"Emmett… She's got time….we've got time."

"I want to sell the pub, be home with her… "

"Do it." I supported, he scoffed.

"I wish I could. School tuition and the medical… there's no way."

"Let me help. I'll take care of the school…"

"No. Hey… " He waved, sipping, gesturing. "No way. You've got enough to worry about with the restaurant."

"I can teach, pick up a day course or two. "

"Enough of that… Anyway, sounds like you got a new girl to spoil. Tell me… gimme the goods. What's this shit about not asking her last name or finding out what she did? Did you two even _talk_ at all? Or…"

"It was pretty wild the first night. It was… she's great…_incredible,_ actually." The trail turn of emotion and topic, left me stumbling.

"But… it's different than Gianna?" He grinned, nodding with an arched brow. "'Cause you two were intense."

"Fuck…" I scoffed, head shaking. "No comparison. None. I'm getting too old to play games, man… That's all Gianna knew how to do. No. This one… she seems about as real as it gets."

"Take it. I'm serious, Edward. Rose and I… almost fourteen years in… and Henry…Look at us… don't waste a fucking day."

oOo*OB*oOo

Balancing a pot, bags and a bottle, I slowed approaching the dress shop. My landmark for the next. A few vividly modern wedding gowns and such hung, suspended from enormous stuffed blue birds and birch trees. _What in the hell_… It was a creative, impressive display technique albeit quite eccentric. The shop's dimmed spot and security lights guided me to the steep stairs of the residence adjacent. Lamplight and life, obvious through the windows. I thumbed over the pewter doorbell. One step back and over I stood face to face through ornate leaded glass with a young girl in green pajamas and big dog. A very big, white dog… "It's a delivery man… a food delivery man, Aunt Mary."

An older, slim woman rushed mumbling and dramatic towards the door her black robe floating behind. "We didn't order any food…" She stilled, smile wide, twisting locks, unchaining chains. "I bet I know who this is…" Peeking around the elegant, heavy door, nose wrinkled, winking. "Edward? _Edward Cullen..._"

"Yes."

"Well come, come… My god! This is exciting. Isn't this_ exciting_…" She motioned, gripping my shoulders, reaching high to kiss my cheek. "Of course it's you. Well that's just fine. I'm Mary. Mary Swan. Aunt Mary…. and for once our Isabella didn't exaggerate." Pulling, taking the goods and treats from my arms, she leaned close. "You know, she's wordy, that one…" Turning, gesturing to follow, she shouted behind. Shades of yellow, green, purple covered and decorated, blending into pine floors and cabinets. "You're as gorgeous as she told us." More winking over animal print glasses, she had a warm, natural aura and ease. Feeling the others at my feet, I immediately turned, lowered, intentionally shaking her hand.

"You must be Mak? Can I call you Mak?" Eyes wide, smile sweet, she lit.

"Yes. And thank you for the pie."

"Oh sure, no problem. I actually brought some _strawberry_ muffins with me."

"He did. Look." Mary held, twisting one high. "But I'm going to open this wine to start. So, so lovely. Mmmm."

"There's chicken and dumpling soup there too. It's from brunch, but I thought maybe Bella might…"

"Oh, how wonderfu and thoughtful. I'll tell you this is the most ill she's ever been. I'd say probably since she was about twelve in Guatemala."

"Guatemala?"

"Long story." She poured, sniffed, tasted, poured more. Handing me a large hand painted water goblet full of wine, she led us single file towards the front room.

"I can take your jacket." Mak's small, polite voice was close behind.

"Thanks."

Mary was already settled, Indian style into an enormous eggplant colored sofa, patting the cushion near. An abundance tapestry pillows tipped and spilled as I sat, breathed, readied. Mak perched on the other side of me and the dog, stood directly between my parted legs. _Okay. _"So who's this?"

"Charlotte. She's Aunt B's dog. Do you smoke, Edward?"

"What? No. Oh no."

"No, of course he doesn't smoke, darling girl. Look at his skin." I heated, the dog leaped without pause into my lap. _Holy shit. _"I bet your mother has good skin doesn't she? I'm in to the natural, organic masks myself... pumpkin pulp, a little honey... "

"Uhm…" I angled, avoiding the large, white, menacing snout attempting to nuzzle and lick. "Yes, she had good skin. She's gone now."

"Is she dead?" Mak stared, honest.

"Yes." I firmly forced the dog's neck down to rest, avoiding my glass.

"My dad's dead too."

"I'm sorry…" I teetered, overwhelmed. Mary blew her a kiss to buffer. I scanned the room, noting vintage style, heavy antique armoires and tables mixed with contemporary artwork.

"Now Edward, I understand you have people in New York."

"Yes, my sister, her husband, Emmett and my nephew, Henry."

"And that's where you came from tonight, yes?" Exhaling, I processed and raced to maintain the energy of her questions.

"I ran by the loft, then came here, yes… "

"Well that's quite _intentional_ and I _love_ it. A capable, thoughtful man with a purpose. That's exactly what Isabella needs. She's had her share of wayward souls. Like stray animals, you know. Always depending on her to bail them out of this and that... and one needed actual _bail_. But that's a story for another day. Remind me later. But I swear... Her heart… well, I'm sure you know already… it's just huge, and gives and gives… and sometimes breaks and breaks..."

"But I liked Dr. Liam. He was smart and nice to her and bought her a fancy ring" _Dr. Liam..._

"Makenna, baby girl, not right now…"

"Sorry." I winked to ease her blush.

"So… let's get this other bit situated. She also tells me you're a musician."

"Yes… Yeah… piano… and I compose… write music also."

"Do you have a piano at your house?" Mak asked quiet, but eager.

"I do actually. Do you play?" I tested, hoping to segue.

"No. I want to. Mr. Tyler lets me play sometimes at their band practice and stuff."

"Who's Mr. Tyler?" Mary lunged quickly over the dog, across my lap, holding jeweled fingers over Mak's ears.

"He's my _lover_." She mouthed, nodding. I nodded too, with wider eyes, stifling a chuckle through a cough. She leaned back, tightening her robe tie, squaring. "Tyler Crowley… have you heard of him?" She shook long hair over her shoulders and sipped, thumbing over the bright flower gem necklace around her neck.

"Tyler Crowley, the jazz musician?"

"_The_ Tyler Crowley…" She beamed wicked. "He's about your age, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess he is. Close maybe. Yeah, I've followed him for years around Chicago. He's amazing. And he's got a great group of talent he plays with…"

"Well the good news is… I'm not coughing that gross crap up anymore and my nose isn't running green or yellow… " Bella mumbled, suddenly moving through the tight space, oblivious to my presence. She stumbled towards the kitchen shouting. "And I'm starving, finally… so that's good too…"

We burst. I shifted as the weight of the fucking horse on my lap crippled me. Mak held her hands over her mouth to stifle adorable giggling, allowing me to study her physical challenge closer.

Bella returned, long pink striped pajamas, hair a dark tangled tower… perfection, spoon at her lips, bowl in hand. "This smells amazing. When did you get soup…"

"No gorgeous one, _he… brought _soup." Her glance, her gasp… The spoon hit the dark wood floor, soup spilled from the edge.

"Edward!"

oOo*OB*oOo

Melting, I pinned her against the bedroom door, hands over head. "I'm sick… and gross. And… fuck you feel good." Smiling, breathing along heated, honeyed skin, I skimmed down her neck, light lips taunting. "And you're here and you brought soup… How was your flight?"

"Horrible… it was horrible. Fuck, I missed you…"

"Yeah, tell me…" She teased and twisted, reactively swiveling towards.

"So fucking much…" Peppering truth with wet, open mouth kisses at her throat, and lower… buttons fell open.

"I have germs…"

"No more fever… I won't kiss your mouth…" I worked lower, an irresistible decent. _The lavender_… _Like a goddamn aphrodisiac. _Caressing, rolling one pink, taut nipple, I licked, swirling and sucking the other... _the sweetest fucking skin._

"Edward… " Hands released, slipping, tugging through my hair. Warmth, open and exposed, I tasted, dipping my tongue in her navel. Steady hands pushed, pale pink pajama pants down and further, my cock hard, denim tight. Light knocking halted my sensous path.

"Aunt B… Charlotte wants in…" I stilled, she winced. My forehead fell against her bare stomach.

"And you kids should finish this bottle of wine. Well, maybe not you sweetheart, if you've had your flu meds already tonight…" _Mary_. Pressing, savoring, lips against her stomach once, then again, I rose slow along her body, gripping, a strong palm under her jaw. We stared, guiding her hand over my painful erection. She offered a wide eyed warning and cracked the door just enough to grab the bottle and let Charlotte in.

"I like that…"

"You do, huh?" I hoisted, she wrapped. "You like torturing me...with that _perfect pussy_..." Dirty whispers, I tossed her onto the high poster bed.

"Oh... don't you dare do that..." She faked fainting, giggled and watched as I pulled off my black v-neck sweater.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. And are you aware of how large your dog is?"

"Awww... someone needs to love her. She's just a sweet, sugar girl in furry dog clothes." I settled in close, still hard and craving all she was. "I'm so surprised you're here… and holy shit, you've met Aunt Mary."

"She's a riot. Tyler Crowley?"

"They're _lovers_…"

"Yeah, I got that. But seriously?"

"Oh, yeah. _Seriously_. Do you know him?"

"Of him. I mean he's crazy talented. We should go see him jam sometime."

"We should."

"And you're right. Mak _is_ amazing."

"I know. I love her so much." I swigged and swallowed from the bottle, watching her cozy under a soft, thick purple patterned duvet.

"What happened to her dad? She mentioned he was gone…"

"Jake… He was murdered, when Mak was about two months old. Emily met him in med school. They volunteered at this free inner city clinic, mostly pediatric stuff like once a month. One day... middle of the afternoon, they were leaving to come home, locking up and they were robbed… Jake… he was so good with people, the absolute nicest guy. Em said he was really calm, trying to talk to these thugs. I mean... Em was terrified, and she said he was talking to them about God and the church and all this... But they shot him… right in front of her."

"Oh jesus, Bella. That's awful."

"I know. It was a nightmare... horrific. Emily's never dealt with it. Emotionally. She just completely shut down. We were really scared. She applied for this traveling medical group, packed up, and made this big, grand, self indulgent speech about saving the world then left. And it's been just back and forth ever since… She's been all over the world for Mak's whole life. Em loves her... in her own way. But Mak... she just hangs on Emily's every word and breath. She's supposed to be home at Christmas. I don't know... We're ridiculous and dysfunctional... "

"Every family has some level of dysfunction. What you're doing... what you and Mary do for her seems incredible. She needs you. _And_… she needs music. I can teach her… Her hand, the fingers… a non-issue. I'd love to help…"

"You're being sweet again…" I smirked, tucking strands of her hair back and away. "It's just… She gets... I mean, understandably... she gets attatched very easily."

"So do I... "

"I want to kiss you… " She hushed, edging closer, I ran fingers along her waist, dipping slightly. Thumbing lower, gentle patterns, soothing… we settled, silent and thoughtful, her family, a step forward… a little more. "You're always touching there…"

"Your birthmark. I love it." An obscure, jagged, unique shape and shade on the curve of her hip, I noticed it the first night in the moonlight.

"I hate it."

"No way. I'm still deciding what it is…" Shifting flat on her stomach, she shivered as my lips moved over the darker skin.

"It's a blob. It's nothing. My dad told me it was good thing I had it though so they could identify me at the morgue."

"_What_?"

"He has a sick, macabre sense of humor. Trust me… It was a subtle, loving warning before I went out with my friends in high school." I weighted against her back, testing, teasing slightly, denim restricting. Tickling warmth beneath and behind her ear, I tugged lightly with teeth and fell to face.

"Where is he now?"

"South America with my mom, teaching. They're actually retired. But they're volunteering with a mission group. A different group than my sister. But yeah… they're all…"

"Very charitable… But your dad sounds a bit dark... "

"I sort of... needed the fear of God a little more than most."

"Why doesn't that surprise me... And Guatemala?"

"Mission trip. But I got sent home early after I started challenging and questioning and... yeah, I was a heathen handful. My parents were mortified. It was a pretty big turning point in our... family _dynamic_."

I kissed the tip of her nose, traced the outline of her lips. "You're beautiful."

"You're horny."

"True. But I'm also content just being near you…" I brushed her wrist along and over my lips, lingering. She barely cradled my cheek as we silently stared. A vulnerable moment, I smirked to ease the weight. "I want more... " The slightest tremble, her lashes, dark, resting over smooth pale skin.

"We can be _lovers_… " She joked, I stared. "I know you told me not to over think… but I want it… I want it all and fuck I'm not afraid to tell you… to say it and we only met two weeks ago. But you came here tonight and you're exhausted and you think I'm insane... " The dog suddenly leaped onto the bed, stretching between us, almost my measure. "Charlotte, lay down, girl." Bella tugged heartily on the wide black and white dotted collar.

"You're _not_ insane… you're… _passionate_…" I climbed over, full weight and flush, rotating between her legs, enough pressure to remind and ignite. Framing her perfect face, strong hands held still, thumbs traced along her jaw. "And _humble_…" Tipping back beneath her chin, my parted mouth brushed a warm, damp trail down. "And _beautiful_..."

"You said that already." The very last button opened, gaze never parting, my fingers sliding up her smooth stomach, teasing soft swells.

"I did, didn't I?" _Because_ _you are, inside and out_... _And fuck I want it all too..._ _tender, open, new._

oOo*OB*oOo

The softest tap, the smallest voice… "Edward... _Edward_. The dog needs to go outside but I'm not allowed to by myself."

Startled, righting, I pulled the patterned duvet over my bare chest. Mak and Charlotte stared earnest and needy through my pathetic fog. "Hey… hey there. What's wrong?"

"The dog needs to go outside. I'm not allowed to go alone. And I have to do math flashcards and get ready for school…" I reached for my shirt, sweater, tossed in a guilty pile near the bed.

"Give me just a second, just _one_ second. Can you wait for me in the hall?" She nodded, Charlotte followed. _Okay. Shit. _I tucked a deep, dreaming Bella in tighter and quickly pulled on my jeans. She'd made a conscious effort to wake only me. Curious, content I stepped out smiling...

"Do you drive?" She wondered, squinting into the early, golden September sun.

"I do. Do you?" I smiled, she giggled.

"No, that's silly and weird. I'm ten. Aunt B can't drive. She can… but not very well." We watched as Charlotte plundered through small groupings of flower beds and pots in the rear bricked courtyard. "I'm pretty sure she can fly a jumbo jet though if she had to."

"I bet she could. Your Aunt B's kind of cool and random like that, huh?"

"Are you good at math?"

"I like math, actually. How about you?"

"My mom's really good at math. And science. I'm not…" The saddest pout and the strawberries made sense.

"You know playing piano and reading music can actually help with math and concepts."

She stared intent and close. I grinned, angling to understand. "You doing okay?"

"I want to learn… the piano. But…" I lowered, balancing, we watched the canine chaos, avoiding glances through the sensitive words.

"You know, there was this guy, a pianist, way back… a really long time ago. He lost his left arm in the war. But he wouldn't give up playing. So he composed a whole bunch of music… just for _one_ hand. To play with only one hand…

"Really?"

"I know. It's pretty cool. I can get some lesson books like that… if you want. If you'd like to try sometime."

"What is this… who's here in my garden making the scene more beautiful? My god, and you're even better in the morning. How is it _that_ possible… " Kisses landed again on either side as she shoved a steaming stoneware mug in my hand.

"Good morning, Mary."

"Aunt Mary. _Aunt_… Mary. You've slept over, we're bonded. It's all good."

"Hi." Bella glowed absolute… easy in her natural, quiet beauty. She leaned in the back entry of the glass sunroom, pink pajamas a misbuttoned mess in obvious haste and haze. I stalked, slow and smirking. "Still here…" She breathed as I feathered mussed strands off her forehead, kissing gentle.

"Of course." Soft lips, telling and ready…

**a/n**

**Thank you much for reading xo**

**FFpassion and Obsmama, love and thanks for your patience and brilliance. We couldn't and wouldn't do this without your help! xx**

**Special thanks to everyone reading and reviewing and recommending Outbound - we're completely blown away by all the support and love.**

**Have a wonderful week xxoo**


	5. Chapter 5 Bagatelle Op5, No10

_**Chapter 5, Bagatelle Op.5, No.10**_

_**from Bella **_

"Is the plane going to crash?"

"Absolutely not."

"My mom yelled at my dad on the phone that the plane might crash."

"Well… yelling isn't very nice. Especially between moms and dads. And this plane isn't going to crash. Promise." I smiled reassuringly at the precocious child, keeping an eye to my left as I balanced on the armrest.

"And she tells him that I'm going to get lost in the airport."

"That's not going to happen either, because we're going to take you straight to your dad when we land in New York."

"It'll probably just be his helper lady. You should call him."

"Okay, we'll be sure, don't worry, sweetheart."

"Your handsome boyfriend just boarded." Rachel winked as she squeezed by with beverage supplies.

"You have a boyfriend? You're old. You should have a husband or a divorce," the boy quipped, disgusted.

"I'm not that old." I mocked his disgust and mussed his short, red hair. "So, hey, do you have fun stuff planned this weekend?"

"Yeah, my dad's going to buy me stuff, eat pizza and cake and go swimming at his sports place."

"Sounds like a perfect weekend to me. I have fun _stuff _planned too. _I'm _going to a concert."

"Cool. Like what kind?"

"A piano recital. And I'm _very_ excited."

After promises of two sugared sodas on the rocks, I righted, glanced ahead. A wink, a wave, I breathed deep through the still strong and delicious swirl of butterflies. As I stalked forward, Edward reached high to stow his black bag. Shoulders rolled, arms tensed beneath a plaid button up. He greeted me flush in the aisle with a subtle palm sweep along my hip. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." His shirt spilled casually over a leather belt, and worn jeans as he fell into his second row seat. I took his familiar black jacket, fingers intentionally grazing and laid it over the bag above.

"So… did you nap or was that just an excuse to leave me?" The immediate quiver, ache made from memory left me smirking and angling in the aisle to avoid others.

"No, I had a teacher conference at St. Margaret's, remember? But I needed one… You actually wore me out." He smirked, we stared wide eyed, knowing. "It's a good thing we don't have day jobs…"

"True. I like _having_ you during the day."

"Oh god… don't do that… I have to work and be professional and all that…" I shook my head, warning gentle, playfully wrinkling my nose. His hand ran slowly over the stitch and edge of my dark sash belt. "Did you remember to pack a dress?" I pinched his chin, dusting my thumb swift and smooth over his bottom lip.

"I sort of… brought three."

"Three?"

"What's your nephew's favorite color?" He chuckled, eyes sparkling. "What's so funny? I'm being serious. "

"Nothing… you're amazing."

"I have a little guy flying solo back there. Poor thing, sounds like he's caught in a long distance family mess or something tough and confusing… so I'm going to…" A confident voice over and above interrupted.

"Excuse me… I need to get in…to my seat." Beauty, long and blonde loomed in tight and short charcoal silk. "2D…" I spun, squaring shoulders.

"Are… you sure, here, let's see…" I grabbed the top of her boarding pass, cold blue eyes narrowed and studied. "Could be 2A…"

"No, it's 2D. Excuse me, thanks." Edward stood as she hoisted a red, glossy bag to her chest. Hands offering, grasping as he took it to help.

"Traffic jam…" Brady Weber joked, nudging from behind.

"Hi, Mr. Weber. Come on through…" I moved without a second take, as jovial introductions were made across the second row in my wake. _Whatever. Kate… Edward, Edward… Kate… Brady Weber… Kate… _

I peeked, pouted through the rattle and thrust of take off. Tending the rear rows, I avoided the undoubted giggling and unabashed flirting ahead. Yet, ever the one passenger who required the liquor only stored in the front galley, forced me face to face. Sleeves slipping along and against, gesturing enhanced excitable conversation… Edward's long, lean legs in tight denim sat parted, dark leather boot rested heavy in the aisle. His hand splayed wide over his thigh, waiting. He reached, tugged quickly around my wrist as I passed. Smiling wide to mask pathetic envy, I added a little bit extra in my sway, only to entice Mr. Weber's attention.

"Missed ya last weekend…"

"She had the flu." Edward spoke firm towards Brady with a confident grin. _Oh. I like this. I shouldn't, but fuck it… I do. A lot. _

oOo*OB*oOo

Cursing my thick waves in the small hotel bath, I twisted strands and pieces, partially pinning back with antiqued gold filigree. The knock at the door fueled my tremble. Hiding my bare top, I cracked the weighted door slightly.

"You're not dressed." His surprise _and_ delight evident. Lips met, once, twice, then slowed.

"Are we late? We'll be late… shit, I'm sorry." I bounced from his arms towards the mirrored closet, he snapped and pulled. I fell into his lap on the starched aqua bedspread.

"There's _plenty_ of time." Eyes locked, his warm hand cupped my breast, thumbing over sensitive skin. "I just don't want you opening the door like this…"

I nibbled and tugged his bottom lip, smiling against. Hands gripped, running strong up the back of my neck. "Stop. Wait… don't mess up my hair." I dashed, he caught, with a quick, light slap on my ass. We played easy and hot…

"I think we better calm you down…"

"I'm good, just fine... I think. Look, okay, which one?" I held up dresses and choices, molding them across, spinning and such. He pretended to consider, wetting his lips, adjusting and palming over his thin khaki dress pants.

"That one."

"Really? How come this one?" I smoothed over patterned silk of pale greens, blues, a vivid design of large flowers and nature. "It's very busy…"

"It's alive…" He mumbled, leaning forward, elbows to knees. I mussed the ties and lace trim, shifting my view.

"I don't know. I think Aunt Mary got this fabric in a bargain bin or something. But I do like the way it drapes… I belt it usually, so it blouses like this… and I'll wear my leather boots, nothing too fancy… and the billowy sleeves are kind of romantic… and you look so gorgeous…" I reached, kissing his forehead as he pulled a darker v-neck sweater overhead. "Are we eating with your family first?"

"No, just us. Could take us about thirty minutes to get over there by cab. There's a cafe near the school I like."

"Is he excited?" I asked capping mascara, grabbing a bottle of lotion.

"He's excited about meeting you. Not the piece for some reason."

"Maybe he just doesn't like it. Does he have to like every thing he plays? He's entitled… right?"

"Sure. But he's challenging more than usual… It's just…" He trailed, pushing his hand through his already tousled hair.

I watched his reflection in the modern, square framed mirror as he rubbed a sharp, shaven jaw. Squeezing, sprinkling lavender lotion over my hip and lower, gliding hands caressed. A heady stare and focus rolled over the curve and taunt of my lace covered ass.

"I see you…"

"You're teasing me."

"Not trying to… Well, maybe a little." A twist and curl of my mouth, wild eyes and arched brows left him melting behind me. A shiver set as the cool sensation of the lotion smoothed over my heated thigh. He mimicked my movements, palming over the soft, damp flesh, lacing fingers. Dusting the cream scalloped edge of all I wore, he guided our path along, then beneath.

I tipped, rolling my head along his chest, lost in his seductive scent of cloves, spice and cedar. Warm breath and soft lips trailed along my bare shoulder. "Bella…" His whisper over my skin, ignited. "Do you know what I want to do to you…" Knees weakened, his arm across my middle tightened. Our fingers slowly found my center. His cock rubbing hard behind me, we slowly touched a pattern, circling. One hand steadying my hip, fingers slid down and through, up and around before releasing my hand and slipping inside me. I reactively swiveled, pressing to pull him deeper. "Does that feel good, baby?"

"Fuck, Edward… please, more… tell me."

His hand brushed from my hip to my breast, fingers rolled and tightened, our gaze never parted in the mirror. He controlled my body against his, whispering and burning. "I want to feel you come against my tongue…" I shuddered, shivering and dizzy. "Hmmm… you like that, don't you…" He drew his fingers from my pussy and spun me in his arms. I fisted his shirt to steady, he cradled as I fell to the bed. Kneeling, he pulled damp lace down, along my legs and off.

I trailed tenderly across my own chest, caressing as he unbuttoned his white dress shirt, tossing it on the corner chair. The sweetest anticipation… hands gripped, opened my legs wider. Our lips dusted, tongues grazed as we shared a breath. The cold metal of his watch scraped along the inside of my thigh as I arched, urging more. Soft, wet lips slid languid and hot over my chin, down my neck to my throat.

"More… I want more…" Blowing back and along the wet trail, he dipped in and around my navel, stilling then lower. Stroking, licking firm up and down, he sucked and tasted. I rotated, helplessly grinding closer, as his fingers pumped and slid. Tangling, digging rough through his hair, I desperately fought to balance the intense rhythm of his tongue and fingers. Moaning breathless, I tipped and burned, savoring as he slowed the fever. Staring up and between my legs, he smiled satisfied. Smoothing and tracing the swells of my breasts, I sighed. "Did you get what you wanted?"

Kneeling, he pulled his leather belt tight and released, thumbing open the button of his pants and unzipped. "Almost…" I appreciated all that he was, as pants and boxers dropped to the floor. Crawling over, his heavy, hard cock at my thigh, lips captured, tongues plunged and tangled. Lost in his skin against mine, legs wound tighter, closer.

The sensation of him sliding through my swollen center left me pulling and pinching for the next. "So warm, baby… wet… Fuck." A gentle, teasing thrust forward, left me groaning frustrated as he smirked.

"Stop it." I pushed, weighting him over easy, he knew and welcomed. Quickly straddling, fingers laced, I pinned him under. "No. More. Teasing. I want it… " Positioning his erection between my legs, I slid and sank.

"You're fucking incredible…" We paced a heated rise and fall, eyes locked, want shared, jokes over. Digging fingers, leverage beneath as he grasped and guided my hip with one hand, palming my breasts, tugging my nipples with the other.

"God, that's good… so fucking good." Sudden and delicious pressure below… his fingers pressed perfect and quick. Lifting and dropping, harder... faster, helplessly reeling...

"You're so beautiful fucking me… " I tipped my head, gasping, blinded nearing the edge. He worked me over his cock… again and there… "Bella… _baby_…" He groaned, throbbing. I collapsed to his chest, pleasure pulsing.

Lazy, sweet kisses, down his neck, along his jaw, I peeked through tangles and waves. Fingertips danced up my spine as we breathed down from the high. "You messed up my hair." I accused, he scoffed… we laughed.

"You like it wild…"

"My hair or our sex?"

"Sex… _ours_."

"You really are in a possessive mood… I like it."

"Do you...

"Yes, _and I_ was feeling ridiculously possessive over _you_ yesterday sitting next to that woman."

"You were… Well I hope I fucked the insecurity right out of you…"

"Hey!" I hushed with fingers over his mouth. "I'm _not_ insecure. A tiny bit jealous maybe…" He dramatically gnashed teeth as a pulled my hand away.

"Don't be… jealous, _ever._ Did you not hear anything I said to you last weekend?"

"Hmmm... I vaguely remember something about being _lovers..._ or maybe more... I was under the influence of over the counter drugs and surprise visitors. You could refresh my memory." Lips met, lingering slow, reassuring. "Mmmm... So… _now_ did you get everything you wanted?"

"Well…" He buried me beneath. "There _is..._ _one_ more thing…" I tried to stifle incessant giggling. He tickled down my sides and again, relentless. I pulled a pillow over my face, as I shook bare and spent from the blissed torture. Suddenly swirling wet and warm around my tender nipple, he sucked it gently into his whispering mouth. "Marry me…"

oOo*OB*oOo

The menu blurred. I fussed over the cream lace that peeked from the deep neck of my dress. _Shit. Shit. Shit. The shame and humiliation… some Midwestern hussy… It's a fucking school recital. My breasts are spilling out… Christ. _I dug my heel over Edward's dress shoe under the table. He laced and tapped our fingertips on the small tiled table, smiling as the waitress waited.

"Two spinach pies and a pitcher of sangria." He ordered confident. Sipping slow on water and lemon, he rolled and pushed up sleeves from his shirt and sweater. "You okay?"

"Me? Yeah. I'm fine. I guess… still a little nervous. Are you sure this is appropriate?"

"You look perfect. Beautiful."

Pinching fine hairs on his arm and down to hold hands again, I took in the pale blue painted wainscoating, the open, exposed kitchen and oddly eclectic, coastal theme of the quaint café. "Okay. So tell me everything. You've told me all the genius, amazing things about Henry. Tell me about Rose and Emmett. Emmett first… You said he owns an Irish pub? I love that…" He smirked, angling, resting chin in palm.

"What?"

"You love what? The Irish?" _Oh. I see. Someone spilled… Liam. _

"Who? Aunt Mary or Mak? Hmmm…" I settled back crossing my arms, he continued to stare, smirking. "And for the record, Liam's mother is German." I challenged, twisting my mouth.

"I took a guess… about the Irish. But, since we're on the subject…"

"No we're not… I don't want to be on that subject. Not today, not right now… okay? Please... It's old and in the past and not worthy of … sangria and spinach… " Eyes narrowed, he nodded.

"Okay. But soon…" He poured chilled sangria into two tall cobalt glasses.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be… I just…"

"It's fine. You can tell me about German-Irish doctors and the fancy rings they give whenever you're ready. As long as I don't need to make an _appointment _with said doctor…"

"Edward, please… He wouldn't see you anyway, he's a pediatrician." I teased, pulling his hand to my mouth, kissing over his knuckles. "So Emmett is a _business owner_ and they've been married for…"

"Almost fourteen years. Their anniversary is Thanksgiving weekend…" He trailed, wiping his mouth, shrugging.

"What's wrong? Something's wrong… Are they okay? Having problems? God that poor little boy on the plane yesterday and all _his_ divorce talk… See Edward Cullen, that's why you shouldn't go around proposing to random women…"

"She's sick."

"Who's sick? What…" His expression wore serious, unfamiliar. I anxiously bunched the silk in my lap.

"My sister has cancer. Terminal cancer."

"No, Edward…" I leaped, rushing around the table to hold. Kissing his temple and cheek, his forehead, I fell into the chair next to him. "I'm so sorry… God, no. She's young and dancing… and loves and her little boy… " He tucked immediate, natural into my shoulder, my hair and held on to soft comfort. Seeking private solace in the wide open proved his vulnerability. "That's why you come every week… "

I cradled his cheek, he leaned, lost. "There's hospice now, and that's that. We're just... waiting. And she's supposed to have this time, more energy… I don't know. It's not there. Henry's confused. Emmett's… _Emmett, _struggling_._" I listened, he told. The when, the trials, the hope, the lows… The same and different from his mother... faith raw and fading. Our hands stacked warm, resting over his thigh, bites taken, not tasted… I fought to feel in the reality he lived.

"I'm here…"

"I know. Don't leave…"

oOo*OB*oOo

Edward weaved me through gathering groups along a wide, beige brick hall. Dark ornate, fluted woodwork framed doors and windows. Tall, vaulted ceilings allowed barely enough breath and life. The mood was heavy in the competitive, overtly confident atmosphere. "Why does everyone look so angry?" I whispered close as he slowed near a second story view.

"Because they're all assholes. Ignore them. Look at me instead."

I winked as his hands dusted down my arms. "But seriously, it's a _children's_ recital… And I thought these schools were like colorful with huge murals and costumes and kids dancing and singing in the halls…"

"You watch too much television. Not this one." His disappointment obvious, sighing and scanning, he handed me a small glass of generic white wine.

"We don't have a television, remember? I'm talking common sense and kids. So they serve alcohol so they can tolerate each other?" A light smirk morphed into a deeper smile, then parted lips brushed my forehead.

"You must be Bella… If not, Bella's going to be _really_ mad." Emmett boomed, grinning with a large extended hand. Truth so recent and fragile, the very moment he touched my hand, my lip quivered, and eyes burned damp. I reached, embracing tight instead. He stilled, surprised.

"I'm sorry…" I stumbled back, straightening my dress, breathing. "It's so good to meet you. If there's anything I can do… I mean with… for your family, any of you… please tell me… I…" Edward wrapped around my shoulder, kissing my hair, whispering.

"It's okay…"

"No, I mean… I just want you to know… "

"Thanks. I appreciate that. And thanks for keeping this guy busy. He gets strange and needy when he's bored."

"Oh needy… does he? I can see that." I teased, we laughed, brief, but settling.

"Alright let me go check on the _maestro_. You two behave. Don't tell too many lies…" Edward stepped backwards, pointing finger guns to lighten. I lunged, pulling and lightly meeting lips. Intimacy and comfort blended, I felt an overwhelming surge to love whole and absolute. Spinning and blushing towards Emmett, he offered his arm, elbow bent.

"Should we find a seat?"

"Oh… perfect, okay. Yes, lets." He led us into the dimmed auditorium. In theatrical tone, a wide stage was flanked heavily with gold trimmed burgundy velvet. Standard metal seats were masked, padded and lush. We bonded in silence, watching parents and the like navigating the social maze of introductions and seating hierarchies. I peeked at his handsome face. Brave and tall, he sat peaceful, knowing. I visually traced the fine wale of his dark green corduroy blazer and up… to the slight, sun and smile wrinkles near his kind eyes. Permanent lines and ways made from staring happy or proud at a beautiful wife, his little boy…

"Did you guys have a good afternoon? Did he feed you?" Friendly questions whispered over tuning violins.

"Yeah, oh yeah… we had a good day. And we just got a bite to eat on our way…" He nodded, smiling. I wondered about his days… no choices, the suffocating dread of knowing the end. I breathed shallow to quell the emotional build in my chest, desperate to be more for them. "Did you grow up in Chicago too?"

"Yep. Wicker Park. How about you?"

"I did too. You're kidding. What high school?"

"St. Xavier."

"Oh my god… I went to St. Margaret's, Xavier's sister school. Such a small, crazy world."

"I'm sure I've got you beat by some years though. The year I graduated, your St. Margaret's won the girl's state basketball championship."

"I remember. I mean I was pretty young. But my senior year, we made it back and got our _asses _kicked up and down the court." A throat cleared, annoyed in front. We acknowledged with a grin and a wink.

"What position did you play?"

"Small forward… but I did break a free throw record that year. I mean a school record, not a state record."

"Not bad, Bella. Do you and Edward ever shoot hoops?"

"No. Should we? Should I challenge him? He's so damn tall, he'd probably embarrass me…" Emmett chuckled, running a steady hand over his chest.

"_You_ wouldn't be the one embarrassed…"

"Oh… well then, this is something we need to do for sure. I like this knowledge. Thank you. Because he's basically perfect at everything… all things… everything." If even a moment of escape, a hearty, innocent laugh at Edward's expense… lessened the pain and reality, I hoped.

One by one, children played complicated music. Each varied in style and skill, but all graceful, impressive. I noticed Edward standing in the wing just beyond the curtain. Henry, I assumed by Edward's squaring and tensing, paced on stage, focused almost frowning. The tempo of the _Bagatelle_ was perfectly placed to the several videos and clips Makenna and I watched during the week.

Edward, his beautiful, intense eyes narrowed in concentration. His tender dedication and ever presence to those he loved was rare magic in the haste of life. What I knew, I already adored and wanted… but what I saw, experienced watching him watch Henry was more than I expected. The close, the good and end near perfect, Henry hurried straight to his mentor, hugging tight. Kisses over head, proud gesturing and strong hands guided him away.

Chatter, slightly more joyful filled the hall. Emmett and I found a small space of fresh air to wait. Edward steered Henry playfully by his shoulders. "Great job, bud." Emmett swung him high, I cowered, patient and processing.

"No mistakes." Henry stared, smiling. I mocked a small wave and lowered.

"Can I have your autograph, sir?" He scoffed, arching tiny blonde eyebrows, shaking his head. "I'm Bella, your Uncle Edward's friend."

"You mean _girl_friend?"

"Yeah. Well… that's totally his call."

"He already said you're prettier than a movie star and that he likes you _a lot_."

"Oh did he? Well I like him a whole lot too and… almost as much as I like your music. You're amazing and _very_ talented."

"Thank you. Are you being for real? You want my autograph?" I fumbled, digging in my leather bag for the recital program.

"Yes. Oh my god, do you mind? I'd be honored." Handing him the pen and program, Edward moved behind, brushing my lower back. "Here sign this, please."

"Cool. This is my first autograph. My handwriting isn't like great or anything." Taking each letter serious, he was bathed in extreme cute and wonder. Edward's hand worked up, wrapping the back of my neck, angling closer.

"Thank you." An honest whisper, gratitude and more dusted my temple.

"Here you go, ma'am…" Henry played his part, easy and excited. "Are you coming to our house to meet my mom? She made Leah give her a bath today 'cause you were coming."

"Who's Leah?"

"Her nurse." _Oh god. _My knees hit the polished floor, I pulled Henry tight, desperate to squeeze out all the hurt, fear.

"Bella… Bella, I can't breathe."

"Oh… oh sorry. Right. Okay then, we need to go see your beautiful mom." I righted, straightened. "Let's go, boys…"

oOo*OB*oOo

The pale peach of the wrapped scarf seamlessly blended with the flesh of her forehead. She released my hand only after several moments of staring and studying. The bedroom appeared a tragic contradiction of once modern chic, now drowning in medical necessities. Her deep blue eyes were clouded, straining to focus. But her smile, her peace in being surrounded was close to sunshine. "You're gorgeous." She glanced between us. "She's gorgeous… Are you sure you're with _my_ brother?"

"You have _quite_ a dynamic... wonderful family, Rose. Henry was amazing today."

"I know he was… I can just imagine. Edward's a master at teaching. Seriously gifted. He puts the expensive day school to shame. I'm hoping they'll sell the video soon like they did last year."

"Sell? Oh crap. I taped it on my phone. I mean I figured you'd want to see it… you should see it."

"You did?" Edward laughed, wide eyed proud.

"Sure. I didn't realize it would be bootleg contraband. That school's a bit… stuffy, I mean it's lovely and I'm sure very… " Rose trembled through a light laugh, nodding.

"I guess it is, sort of… " She agreed, Edward scoffed.

"Now when I suggest it's elitist, you fight me, but Bella says so…" He winked, narrowing for drama.

"Mom, why do you have all those colors?" We glanced at the bottles of polish lined on her bedside table. Rose held her hand over her cheek, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I was hoping I'd have enough energy to paint my toes before everyone got here. But…" She barely wiggled beneath the quilt.

"I can paint them… if you want," I offered.

"God no. No, you don't need to do that. My feet and toes are so wretched, twisted… tortured for decades in pointe shoes." I rolled a deep wine color in my hands.

"No, no seriously, once you've cleaned a stranger's vomit off airplane upholstery, feet don't bother you at all…" I insisted. "How 'bout you do one foot and you do the other?" I nudged Henry. "I'll run down and get my phone so you can watch the concert during the pedicure..."

"Edward, you wanna come down to the pub and have a beer while I close up?" Emmett urged.

"Oh good idea. I want to hear Bella's side of all your latest stories without you hovering."

oOo*OB*oOo

"Looking for something?" Edward's deep, groggy voice startled, I spun from his duffle bag.

"Shit. You scared me…" I hushed, tugging his t-shirt over my lace. Morning light and truth filtered through cream sheers and blinds. I crawled up the spare bed, pushing away the bold patterned duvet. "I was looking for a sweater. I want to go get you guys some breakfast." I leaned over his chest, knotting my hair low and loose. "And… cover up _yesterday's _dress."

"Only if I can take it off you later…"

"The sweater or the dress?"

"Both."

"Of course."

"Thank you for staying last night. I haven't seen her that animated in months."

"Edward…" I whispered, sighing over his taut stomach.

"Yeah?"

"I'm heartbroken…"

"Me too…"

"God. I just want her to be well and love her man and ride bikes and cook and dance. It's all so fucking unfair..." We drifted.

Nuzzling, lips lingered, I twisted fingertips through the trail of hair and below. Staring up at his easy, sleepy perfection, I sighed, overwhelmed… heart and soul desperate with want. Tenderly framing my face, he communicated a quiet calm, an understanding to soothe the sadness. I dusted parted lips over and lower as his breathing increased. No talk, just touch…

His tip glistening before I tasted. I moved up and down his erection, licking and testing before taking him completely in my mouth. He cradled gently as I sucked harder. Stroking firm, pausing to swirl before he guided my pace, fingers tangled through my hair. His quivering was quick, a rush and gasp as he came and I took.

oOo*OB*oOo

Tapping the thick bakery glass, indecisive, removed, I annoyed the line gathering. "Can I have all the chocolate croissants?"

"All?"

"Yes." I pulled the neck of Edward's sweater near my nose and mouth, inhaling, reveling in the secure warmth, scent. "Thank you." I waved and fell into a small iron chair near the front window. I traced the names of treats and warm drinks painted, lined with black. Thoughts and words, Edward's, mine... time was still, the tone redefined. More, he'd shared... no longer only accidental lovers, I would trust myself, us. My phone was heavy and tempting in my palm. I checked the time and did the math, dialing, biting short nails. I stared out at the early Sunday streets, loving and grateful for what was life in that moment.

"_Emily… Hi. It's me. I know you're busy… probably in the field… out and busy… I just wanted to say… Hi. Makenna's fine. No worries. Did really well on her last chapter test. Oh and… well I'm… she's starting piano next week. __I got a really good deal on private lessons. She's super excited. __And Aunt Mary's fine. She wants to start the upstairs bathroom renovation shit, but… I think I can hold her off… at least 'til after the holidays… We're excited that you'll be there. So… Just call, when… if you get a chance. I just wanted to talk. A little… Okay then, that's it… Love you… _

**a/n**

**Thank you so, so much for reading, rec'ing and tweeting. We are grateful beyond words and hugs xx**

**obsmama and FFpassion we thank and love you madly xo **

**Sometimes chocolate croissants make things better, sometimes big sisters do... We love hearing from you. Your words are the best. **

**Beneath the Undertow friends, we have a honey sweet flash forward to post this week, we kinda, sorta miss them. :)**

**Wishing a gorgeous new week to you xxoo **


	6. Chapter 6 Let's Get Lifted

_**Chapter 6, Let's Get Lifted **_

_**from Edward**_

"How old is Charlotte? Great Danes only live like ten years."

"I'm not sure, actually. You should ask. You should ask Mak…"

"The tallest they get is like forty inches. I think that's over three feet. Is she really tall like that?"

"Yes. Very. And she thinks she's a puppy because Bella spoils her rotten. Did you google Great Danes?"

"Dad and I did. He wants to get a dog." Henry kicked a pile of maple leaves with a rubber rain boot. "He said maybe someday. Do you think Bella will dress her up for Halloween?" I chuckled, pinching the point high on his red hood.

"That wouldn't surprise me… _at all_. We never had one either. Grandma was afraid of dogs."

"Mom thinks they're dirty." Small shoulders shrugged as we passed pumpkin lined walkways.

"Here, we promised to call…" I dialed my sister, handed him the phone. Breathing in the late autumn day, I braced for the bittersweet.

"_Hi, Mom. You sound funny… No, I practiced already. We're walking to Bella's. Yep. Uncle Edward got squash at the store… S_he said you're supposed to take a drink." I gestured to the brown sack, nodding. _"Okay… I will. But I'm not eating the squash thing he's making. Gross. _She wants to know if you're making the broth or is it from a can?" I pointed to myself, smirking, playfully rolling my eyes. "_He's making it. But I'm not eating it. Mak won't eat it either… 'Cause I know… Okay… Love you, too." _

The recent passage of time left my sister weaker but wiser in reality and transition. A mindful plan for Henry and his days meant some time away, perspective. I spied Bella and Mak waiting to welcome. I watched them laugh, tripping through hopscotch once before telling Henry. He held the edge of my jacket slowing slightly when he realized. A timid introduction between the kids, a warm, giddy hello from Bella, always. "Mmmm… I like those kisses… More, please." Soft and easy, oblivious, we started where we'd left just a few hours before. I gripped my Columbia U. sweatshirt that she wore, crushing market bags between. Layers, waves whipped in the chilled breeze, framing her natural blush and freckles. We glanced towards our small audience as our mouths parted for more. Angling, winking she reached for Henry's hand. "Come on you… We have scary surprises, and a fire bowl, and marshmallows. And people and dogs who want to love on your cute face…"

oOo*OB*oOo

"Seduction by spice... I got your game, lover boy." Mary nudged, swaying to an imaginary beat, sipping bourbon. "Sage... garlic... " I winked, smirking and knocking the spoon over the pan edge. "Look at those babies over there... Henry fits right in, I think we might keep him." We took in the festive nonsense, Bella at the center. Masks and ghoulish wares littered the silk rug around them. She modeled each and every with complete and full animation. The sudden vibration of the door bell startled all but me. I'd been watching the time close, anxious and knowing. Bella pushed a beastly mask up through her hair, reached and opened. The kids peeked from behind. A moment, then another... just as I'd hoped, Mak's hands flew to stifle her sweet squeals when she realized. "What in the heaven and goddamn, glorious stars have you done now… you crazy, perfect man…Did you buy that sweet girl a _piano_?" Mary pinched my chin, hurried towards the door, massaging her brow, cursing in shock.

Bella looked over her shoulder with wide, wild eyes. Mak leaped, marched, danced towards me. Short arms tight around my waist as three men in blue uniforms handed Mary a clipboard. Ordinary chaos present, the dog barked, Tyler squeezed by and through with long stalks of red and yellow flowers. "Well this is alright, now…Damn that's fine…" He shouted, chuckling and nuzzling Mary while she directed, questioned the men, their abilities.

"Thank you, thank you…Thank you, Edward." I lowered, smiling, equally excited.

"Promise you'll practice every day after school?" She nodded, blue eyes damp.

"It's really mine?"

"It's really yours." Bella cradled Mak's face, standing behind, she craned to see. "Can we call my mom and tell her?"

"Tomorrow…" Mak turned, rushing a step and two then spun back for one more hug. "What are you doing? You're just too much…Buying girl's expensive gifts is dangerous business, you know..." Tossing the mask off completely, I held her face, thumbs stroking under her jaw. She fisted my black shirt along the sides to balance.

"Did you see her face? I remember my first..." Lips lingered, she sighed sweet against mine. "Besides that keyboard from your attic is just not… okay."

"Snob."

I scoffed, pulled tight. Breathing her in, peppered kisses fell down behind her ear. She shivered, I throbbed. "Edward… my man…" Tyler interrupted shaking hands smooth and firm. A friendly kiss on Bella's cheek was greeting and thanks as she offered an amber glass. Unwinding a dark cashmere scarf, he buried his tweed page boy under his arm and shoved the spoon around the saute. "How's your sister?"

"More energy for sure this week. Nothing like the suffering hell from last week." I massaged Bella's neck, shoulders as she melted. "We're hoping with Henry here, she can rest, have time with my brother in law…"

"Yeah, absolutely… well I'm praying for that peace, man. I hate this pain you guys have right now…"

"It's been a long fucking road." Bella turned in my arms, gentle hands feathered over my chest.

oOo*OB*oOo

"Henry this is Tyler Crowley. Remember we listened to some of his jazz and trumpet last weekend…" Tyler reactively kicked and crouched lower.

"I hear you're quite the piano man…" He stared, seemingly star struck. "You wanna mess a bit on the new one with me?"

"Really?"

"Betcha could teach me a thing or _three_…" Tyler winked, meeting Henry knuckle for knuckle. Mary forced Tyler up and away.

"First we eat…"

The fire bowl on the patio roared gold, bright. Faint light strings of plastic pumpkins lined the stained oak fence around the courtyard. Tales and teases filled the cool dark air, Bella curled in my lap, bowl of risotto in hand. "There's hope for that one. Look how well he takes instructions from a girl." I smirked at the rim of my wine glass, tightening my palm around her thigh. She scraped and tasted. "I cannot handle with the deliciousity of this… maybe I _should_ marry you." Mumbling, lost on the hot tease that she was... Offering the last bite, her fingertips grazed the corner of my mouth, then to her own, licking and sucking. Even in tending, she was unintentionally sensual. _Fuck, this woman will be the certain death of me. _"I mean look at their adorableness... He's so happy. Like squinty eye, candy hearts happy. Would it be selfish to fly him over once a month?"

"Come here," I whispered, using her low ponytail to playfully pull flush against. My parted mouth warmed her temple as we watched Mak and Henry twist roasting sticks over the flames. Henry undoubtedly in awe of the abundance of content... His mind and soul full of the best and the worst.

"Costumes… Who's ready for costumes…" Mary sang, quickly popping her hands in some inner epiphany.

"Oh, jesus. These poor children. Brace yourself, baby," Bella whispered, gripping my knee.

"We need more _Halloween_… We're trying to celebrate here with one box of pathetic, old masks, my storeroom is full of fun and fright. What's your poison sweet boy?" Henry stared horrified my direction. "I've got two options for you, precious one… God this is exciting. I've been toying with William and Kate… or Elvis and Priscilla. Wait here! Come on Edward…" She gestured wild, blowing kisses towards Tyler. He caught and returned dramatically as she disappeared through the swinging gate.

Her voice, ease and cheer faded the moment she rounded the store room corner. The festive anticipation of our hunt and task evaporated in one uncomfortable moment. "Oh, okay… well… yes, that's what it looks like." She shuffled closer. I staggered back, visually tracing the letters of her name and date of her event. Scribbled on an informal rectangular tag, jute tangled with strings looped through the zipper. "You wanna see it…"

"No… no that's okay." I waved, motioning, chuckling to breathe.

"No… yeah I suppose you don't… you wouldn't… Okay, sit, sit." Urging, gesturing towards a tall, blue canvas director's chair behind me. She shook back her hair, pushing her speckled, stripped glasses through. "_We're_ going to do this." I focused over her shoulder at memories that belonged to someone else.

"She was just so goddamn eager to please Emily by marrying _her_ friend… And so desperate to redeem her corrupt youth in her parent's eyes. My brother is a pious asshole, by the way. He's been so… unnecessarily hard on her. But she… she wanted to _shine _in front of them, in front of God, in their church with this pure, cute Catholic doctor do good…"

"Liam…"

"Liam." Mary settled on the floor weilding a pair of zebra print scissors. He's a real sweetheart. Don't get me wrong. And for the love of god did he cry, which was very awkward, because… well you can imagine. I mean I love a man who shows emotion… but I didn't have time for it… to console him…red faced, heaving you know? Christ. I had Isabella running through the streets of Chicago like an goddamn zoo escapee.

"She actually ran out of the church?" The scene in my mind was rich and overtly dramatic. I ran a rough hand through my hair, pitying the poor guy. Mary crossed her legs, leaned against a tall, whitewashed wardrobe behind.

"Of course, my brother stormed after her… He was raging obscenities and threats. Antagonizing son of a bitch. Anyway… I came screaming bloody murder worried through the house. I beat my brother here, I ran down Fifth and he's so stupid and stubborn he took the alley and Ninth. But when I found her… she was on her knees praying. Begging… I hadn't seen that beautiful girl pray since she was eight years old. That kind of guilt… it ruins. It can destroy your life worrying how you've broken someone's heart," she trailed, seemingly lost in possibly her own secrets, mindlessly trimming white wool pile carpet with the scissors.

"Mary…"

"No," she snapped. "You listen to me." She pointed, protective, defensive. "I love _her_ first. Don't you ever forget that. But you've come in here…" She stood, moving within a measure. "Edward, you've come into our lives… with this gentle way… this purpose and all this handsome shit about you…And what… two months in and she's awake, she's beating and blissed. Forgiving her self a little more every moment she's near you. Like she gets it. She finally understands she doesn't have to live for Emily. For my brother. Even for Mak. That she deserves all this… passion and goodness you come toting…" We breathed, sharing a light cathartic laugh. "And you know it too. I can tell by the way you stare when she smiles." She reached, gently cupping my cheek. A rush of my mother's touch, memory startled, I desperately channeled, absorbing. "Darling, sweet man… You were just waiting to be found…"

oOo*OB*oOo

The kitchen lights dimmed as the last of closing tasks wrapped. Farewells, late night plans hushed through an empty _Breeze_. I lined dark bottles carefully inside the box. "This shit's going back to the vendor. I'm fucking sick…"

"Yo boss, your bride _has_ arrived." Ben shouted, tossing a tangle of keys over the bar. I pocketed, warming as Bella stalked towards the bar.

"Look at you…"

"You like?" She spun, curtsying in a tattered Victorian styled wedding dress. We leaned across the lacquered dark wood, teasing lips, nibbling, giggling. "Do I taste like hairspray and weirdness or what?" I pulled back to take in the massive hive of curls, white stripes painted up either side.

"You didn't want to change?"

"I was sorta in a hurry…" She taunted, tongue sweeping.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"Mmmm…"

Ben settled on his elbow near, smiling in awe and mad respect of her ways. "I'm _Frankenstein's_ bitch tonight, my friend." She winked as he kissed her hand.

"It's fucking perfect," he gushed.

"Well thank you." She sarcastically smoothed up the frightening hair do. "Mary's shop is pretty much costumes-r-us. 'Course this one was her _actual_ wedding dress."

"Seriously? When did this happen?"

"In '66... Oh yes, yes… to _Uncle Waylon_. You don't want to go there with her though…" Brows arched, nose wrinkled, she shook. "The story, the telling… requires mucho alcohol. Trust me."

Ben zipped his jacket, kissed Bella's hand _again_. "Alright, crazy kids… Jess and I have a Halloween party to partake in. You're off to New York tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Flying Henry home. You're set for open?"

"No problem." He saluted, heading though the front door, killing the last of the main restaurant lights.

"Okay, come, come you have to see the pictures of the pint sized proper Will and Kate…" The glow from her phone barely lit the darkened bar area and space.

"Are they passed out now?" I wondered, moving to stand between her legs, taking the phone.

"Yep. Exhausted, with the best type of belly aches." She cringed. "I was kind of a sucker with the candy intake. Please don't be pissed." I smirked, flipping through the photos of tricks and treats. "You know how hard it is for me to say… _no_…" Her hands carassed, gripped my ass.

"What in the hell… Is Mary supposed to be…"

"Andy Warhol. She was totally offended that the kids didn't know who the hell that was… Giving Henry grief about what he was learning in his _arts_ school. Poor little guy." We laughed, she stood, pulling me closer. "Hey… you know what you need here in your fine establishment, Mr. Cullen?"

"What's that?" My tongue wet a trail down her neck as we held.

"A dance floor."

"You wanna dance? I like this mood you're in…" My thumb stroked a suggestive pattern in her palm, eyes locked. "We can dance…" I tucked her tight, humming the last song played. Her fingers drifted a slow trail up my arm, tracing muscles over my white dress shirt, wrapping around the heavy metal of my watch. She angled, resting her head against my chest.

"Don't eat my fancy hair." More laughs, easy and perfect shook as we swayed. I reveled, treasuring the feel of just holding her crazy, unique and alive self. I whispered things that mattered and naughty things I needed… mingling truth with the tune and beat I worked. Life unfolded, moments rapid and unsure, mine… Rose's. But in the swift, hateful current of sickness and all else… There was Bella, us...

oOo*OB*oOo

After the click and turn of the loft lock behind me, I noted the faint sound of the shower running. I toed my leather boots off and near the door, tossed my black jacket over the couch. Licking lips, my fingers worked quickly over my buttons. Quietly edging open the bathroom door, I visually traced her silhouette behind the rippled glass. Her neck, the graceful arch tipping back under the heat and spray… Her back, the gentle curve and dip… she peeked over her shoulder, silently acknowledging, fingertips pressing… Dark denim, boxers piled over my shirt as she opened the door. I stepped behind, pressing and melting, my erection heavy between us. "Need help washing all that shit from you hair?" I smiled over, tasting creamy, slick skin over her shoulder, palms sweeping down her arms.

"I think it's clean now…" She reached, grasping the back of my neck, tugging the hair at my nape, pulling and wanting. "Edward…" She purred.

"What is it, baby… tell me what you need…" Fingers slid, caressing her breasts, nipples. She moaned, rotating her ass against my cock. Smoothing down over her stomach and lower, I urged her legs wider. Stroking slow through her wet pussy, panting loud, pace fast.

"You... I need you…" She begged and bent, as I laced our fingers, turning her into the cool glass.

oOo*OB*oOo

"I see you drinking a beer…" I joked, shifting to watch as she rolled the edge of the dark bottle. Offering a sip, she crawled up my low platform bed, stretching bare, sated. Dark lashes rested, I leaned to kiss swollen lips, sucking her top between mine. Savoring the tease as I connected droplets down measures of damp flesh, nestling deeper into the pillows. "Baby…"

"Yeah?" I drank, easing back, an arm behind my head.

"Who's stuff was that in the bathroom closet… you never told me." She stared up, chin over folded hands, curious, but serene. I pushed soaked, tangled hair off her forehead, grinning.

"Does it matter?"

"Sure. I want to know about _all_ your _lovers_… Tell me names, dates…" We mirrored smirks, narrowed eyes. "Then tell me how much more beautiful I am and how much better I suck your…" I hushed, a rough thumb against her sassy mouth, laughing.

"The first time I saw your naked ass, I forgot everything… all of them… Just like that." I snapped, pinching her nose.

"Bullshit."

"Well, what about you? Mary and I had quite the conversation in her shop the other night." Bella quickly righted, climbing to straddle. Forcing my stare, hands strong, she scraped nails over stubble.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop it. You've done _nothing_ wrong…" I kissed soft to reassure. "I do feel sorry for him, though. That's my worst nightmare…"

"What is?"

"You running out on our wedding," I sipped slow to punctuate and test. She grinded sweet, taunting heat against my cock, arched brow, biting her lip.

"You gotta ask me first…" I reactively tossed hard, burying her beneath.

"You…" I spanked and squeezed playfully under the duvet. "Tell me who you've loved…"

"What? Why?"

"'Cause I want to know…" We calmed, I settled between her legs.

"I loved my first… how's that?"

"Yeah? Tell me more…"

"Isaac Walsh. Oh god." She palmed her forehead, giggling. "He was a college senior… sort of mentored our church youth group."

"That sounds scandalous. How old were you?"

"To young to realize it was scandalous… We had a lot of sex… I was just… yeah, not good…" She traced lips, down my nose. "How about yours?"

"Beth Crowley." I kissed fingertips, nibbling to her knuckles. My erection hard along the inside, top of her thigh. "Do _not_ ever say her name around Rose."

"Ohhhh really… why? Scandalous?"

"A little. She was older too… Taught me a lot…" Straightening my arms, I held over, we stared knowing, reacting as my hips pressed, cock slid.

"Did you get hurt?"

"No." I lowered, her soft curves cradled. My mouth pressed tender, deepening. Tongues gentle, exploring, she rotated for friction at the middle. I pulled back slightly, taking in her naturally blushed cheeks, heaving chest. Wet lips dragged along her jaw, to her ear, sucking and kissing. She watched, breathing quick as I dusted across her collarbone, over her breasts, around her nipples. Licking and swirling around each, I tugged gently with my teeth, her lashes fluttered, moans increased.

"God you feel good…" Her gaze burned again as I tasted lower, nipping along her hip, she reactively arched, as I neared her center. Our eyes met as my tongue slid from bottom to top. Her foot dug into my shoulder, opening herself further. She twisted the cream pillowcase as I sucked and swirled and back again, owning every cry, every sensitive inch. "Oh fuck…" Her taste and moan made my cock throb harder, I pressed lower, deeper, two fingers pumping, my tongue stroking with every pass. Her thighs quivered and locked, fingers tugging through my hair as she arched and fell. "God… yes…"

I glided back up her trembling body, roughly cupping her breasts, running the curve of her neck, controlling to soothe the high. Mouth parted, gasping as I pressed my cock heavy and strong at her heat. I laced our fingers tight while I filled and stretched. A steady pace, deep and more as her leg tightened around my waist. Her hips met mine with every thrust, I captured her mouth, breath blending. Slowing barely as the warmth spread, we stared. I moved gently over and back, lips brushing, emotion raw, hightened and absolute. Desperate to hold steady, I surrendered, vulnerable, honest. "I love you…"

**a/n**

**Thank you for reading, rec'ing and tweeting about these two. We are so grateful. xo**

**Thank you obsmama and FFpassion for being patient and perfect, love you. xx**

**Chapter title owned by John Legend. **

**Have a beautiful week ahead. Hearing your thoughts is the best. xo**


	7. Chapter 7 Lullaby

_**sweet friends, there are equal parts smiles and tears ahead. xo**_

_**Chapter 7, Lullaby**_

_**from Bella **_

"Emily… I understand all that. But I'm still... terrified." I pressed my forehead against chilled glass, eyes squinting to dim punishing city lights in a dark sky.

"They'll keep her comfortable now. I wish I could tell you more..." The driver weaved furious through traffic, my stomach coiled tighter with every jerk, turn.

"I know. I know... I just... And his dad's coming up from Florida."

"That's good."

"Not really. There's a lot of pain there… Like hateful… heavy stuff. He always trails off, shuts down… changes the subject. I don't know, I've tried to piece things together. Apparently, his dad was a doctor… Had a small family practice. He lost his license when Edward was little. And he's just struggled, I guess like forever and a day. There's gambling and drinking and…" My finger ran the jagged edge of torn vinyl seat beneath my shaking leg.

"Wonderful… this_ is_ a lot to process. You just met in what, September?"

"Emily… " I reactively pushed the dark fringed shawl higher over my shoulder. "_Don't_."

"It's late here, almost two in the morning. You woke me up, these seminar lectures are giving me the worst headaches. I'm not my best with a bunch of over eager med students."

"You used to be one of those... And I'm sorry I woke you up. I keep forgetting you're in Europe this month."

"I want to talk more, but can you call me tomorrow. What's your plan anyway… next week's Thanksgiving."

"I'm staying here. I mean… I may have to do a day run on Sunday, but I'm coming straight back. Aunt Mary's taking Makenna to be with Tyler's family in West Layafette. Hey, I got the flight booked."

"From Stockholm?"

"Yes, two seats, the Friday before Christmas."

"Perfect."

"Can't wait to meet your mystery guest…"

"Yeah, well I'm full of surprises…I have a lot to tell. But take care, you. And I'd be happy to talk to Edward too if he needs anything."

"Thanks." I breathed, slipping back into my tall pumps.

"B..."

"What?"

"They're lucky to have you." I shook to rid the sting and burn. I tossed my phone in my leather bag, grabbing cash for the ride. We edged the curb, I passed the fee and leaped out towards the hospital entrance. I spun, knocking through the hustle realizing my bag was still in the taxi trunk. A few wide, swift strides away, then defeat. The car disappeared. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Stomping tired heels, I knotted my hair loose, approaching the information desk. "Rosalie McCarty?"

oOo*OB*oOo

Numbered plaques, odd and even led me to the hall's end. A quiet corner bathed in muted mauve and beige, I paused at the open door. Tucking back, silently leaning after meeting the eyes of a stranger standing tense, jaw clenched.

"Can I help you?" A kind face grinned sympathetic from behind.

"Oh. No… I'm here, I'm waiting…" I thumbed the wool edge around my neck, gesturing towards the room. Edward peeked out and around, smiling immediate.

"She's with us." He confirmed moving to hold. A soft kiss savored, he studied protectively. Pushing escaped waves, tangles back to blend, his hands framed firm at my jaw. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah… I'm fine. God…" I breathed him in, tall on my toes. We dusted lips, his top between mine. "I missed you." He smiled, thumbs brushing my cheeks. My fingers traced the edge of his dark green collar. "Are you okay? How is she? Where's Henry?"

"He's in there. She's resting, in and out. Heavier morphine... But the infection's gone." He pulled back, slipped the heavy bag off my shoulder. "She's slowing down…"

"Oh…" I searched, he nodded, tumbling the leather strap in his palm.

"Where's your suitcase?"

"Gone. In the trunk of the taxi that just drove off into the night. I was so flustered. I talked to Emily… then jumped out and I'm an idiot." He smirked against my cheek, a gentle kiss.

"We'll buy you some clothes… How was the flight?"

"Row two was sad and lonely, for sure."

"Mr. Weber didn't keep you company?"

"No." I shook, pursing lips. "And neither did your blonde girlfriend with the shiny red luggage."

"Oh, is she a regular now too? Well that's good to know…" He winked. I traced his brow, then down his nose, squeezing the end to punish and tease.

oOo*OB*oOo

"Bella…" She made no attempt to reach, to touch.

"Hi… hi, there…" I whispered. We stared alone in a careful, new moment. "Do you want me to get Emmett?" She drifted, concentrating. "He took Henry to get some sugar… some candy, something sweet... I can go... " Her mouth curled slightly.

"_Henry_…" She mumbled. I slid the simple oak rocking chair closer, gingerly taking her hand. A tender pocket of time passed despite the measured menace of beeping, signals. "I'm cold… I think." I tugged lightly on the pale, plain cotton weaved cover. "Bella…" I leaned near. "I don't want… to die _here_." Her gaze pushed past my shoulder towards the dark window.

"No. No, Rose. You won't." Fingers trembling, covering my mouth, I breathed through impossible tears.

"I want to go… home."

"Okay… that's okay. Let me get someone… We'll get you home."

"Bella…" I stilled, fighting wild, unfamiliar emotion. She licked parched lips, eyes closed, minding her strained speech. "If you and Edward… have a baby… a girl…a baby girl… promise me…you won't name her… Rose." _Oh god_. "After me… Edward would… do that… She'll be… better… than me at… every… thing… she'll be amazing."

"Rose… We're not having a baby. And you know damn well, no one could be more amazing. Named Rose or not… " I smiled wide, my palm swept over damp, stinging cheeks.

Her mouth tightened, eyes darting. "He wants… one…" I gasped and giggled reactive through a cathartic rush. "He would be so… good to you."

"I know… I know…" I trailed, caressing her hand left of veins, bones, regretting my patronizing tone.

"Mom… had…" She breathed, paused. "Stitch… embroider…"

"Embroidered?"

"A… quote… on a pillow… for Henry… about… angles and men… babies… link… angels and men." She drifted. "I'm dizzy... I think..."

"Everything okay?" Edward's voice settled… perfectly brave. Grounded, centered, his knowing calm flowed and filled. I stood to make room, thumbing the navy blue sash of my wrinkled, worn uniform. "Henry wants you to come downstairs." He offered a short lidded coffee cup.

"Dad?" The mood suddenly morphed, I crossed the door's threshold. Edward leaned down, a tender kiss and touch over Rose's forehead.

"Not yet… " He whispered.

oOo*OB*oOo

Hours waned. Scenarios were simple snapshots on a loop filling my head and heart with dread as I held a sleeping little boy. I read generic posters and counted petals painted in a framed still life. The bleak and bare aesthetic left a soul to its misery. Comforting was complicated. I sat weary wondering, imagining my sister near the dying... and holding Jake in horror... whispering her favorite words… the rote, memorized scripture that choked my childhood. I knew somehow said with the slightest grace, compassion... the unconditional words were perfect.

I shifted, pulling Edward's black jacket higher over Henry's shoulder, the borrowed blanket covering the rest slipped to the floor. A man lowered suddenly near to help. "You must be Bella?" I stared at the tragically aged handsome face.

"Hi… yes. Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes." His smile similar, gentle, deep. "I suppose we shouldn't use this off the floor." He sighed, tossing the blanket in a far away chair. He shook from his own coat, tucking it tight around Henry's small, thin legs. Staggering to settle across from my bench, his hands rubbed furiously through his hair.

"Have you been upstairs?"

"Yeah… for a while now. The doctor just left. She's sleeping." Obvious in life challenge, his clothing was off season, ill fitting. His gentle demeanor, though, seemed honest and ever present in the wake of hard times. "Emmett tells me you're a flight attendant from Chicago…" I nodded, smiling. "Sounds like my son's pretty serious about you… according to Emmett, of course… Edward doesn't… talk much… to me."

"Mr. Cullen… I…"

"Rose was a stubborn child… very driven. Esme and I… we could barely keep up with all of her lessons... recitals." He leaned forward knees to elbows, eyes locked on the grey speckled terrazzo floor. "Edward… would follow her everywhere. _Everywhere_. Rose would have him play music… the piano, so she could dance. I bought the first piano for his eighth birthday… maybe ninth. It was old. Used. But totally refurbished. Tuned well... I got a great deal. And damn… if the speed, the tempo was off… even barely… she'd let him know." He chuckled, a release, tipping his head. "My beautiful, beautiful stubborn girl…"

"Mr. Cullen, I'm so sorry…"

"Do you pray... Bella?" His voice and blue eyed stare faint, distant. I breathed deep, exhaling and searching for immediate words, excuses.

"I can... could. Sometimes. My faith is always more complicated than it should be, I guess." I rolled, rested my head against the sterile, mint green painted concrete, twisting Henry's short blonde curls around trembling fingers. Carlisle's gaze swept the quiet, empty space, falling soft and pure on his grandson. Reactively, I cradled the sleeping child's reddened cheek as it rested in my lap. "Do you need... I mean do you want to... pray, Mr. Cullen?" A pause, a bridge and bond through the slow motion moment... "We can. I will..." I opened my palm, fingers stretched towards his. He stifled an emotional gasp in his fist, then suddenly squeezed my hand to balance.

"What the hell's this?" An angry echo vibrated the emerging peace.

"Edward…" I hushed a gentle warning.

"We're going to pray _now_?" He spat, Carlisle stood, shifting within a breath of his son. "Huh, Dad?"

"Edward, stop…" I whispered firm. Carlisle visibly exhaled. Edward quickly gathered Henry from me, holding tight, a protective splayed hand over his limp head, neck.

"I'm going to do what I need to do, son. I'm here for my daughter… for all of you."

"Get your bag, Bella." I startled, stood frustrated and more. "Then _we'll _go."

"Do you…" I turned towards Carlisle. "Do you need a place to stay?" I gestured, smoothing my hair, anxious knowing Edward seethed behind. He softened, shook.

"I'm staying here. Thanks though, Bella."

oOo*OB*oOo

I rinsed wasted sips from one too many beer bottles, bare toes tingling, curled over the chilled kitchen floor tiles. Listening, desperate to chain a melody from his random notes, my chest tightened with each sound. I paused in the living room entry, tugging pink wool leg warmers down and over my heels. His profile, a thoughtful pout, one hand supported a weary head, the other worked the keys lost and soft.

"Hey, you…" Barely shifting, he held his playing hand towards me, breathing deep, still. Few steps towards, slower by the last, I matched his fingertips with mine. Wrapping immediate and strong, his forehead pressed smooth at my middle. His sigh, a struggle, spent and through, emotion had finally won. I tangled fingers in hair, hushing to soothe. "Henry's still sleeping hard. Let's go to bed…"

He slid hands down, skimming the edge of his plaid shirt I wore, over the swell of my ass. Eyes met, staring intense as he caressed cool flesh, smirking silent when he ran the top of the cable knit barely covering my thighs.

"I… have… _no_ pants," I teased, eye rolling my ridiculous misfortune. "I found these in the hall closet upstairs. I was looking for this pillow Rose was..." Suddenly he forced, pulling me rough to straddle. Startled, gasping, I framed his face to calm. "Edward…" He brushed up my sides, around my back, hands flexing to close the fall of the piano behind. Then smoothing along my shoulders and down, easily opening buttons, he dusted my chest. I weighted back to ease the pressure of my bare center rubbing over his denim, grasping his loose, open shirt to steady. "Baby, you've had a lot to drink." I nodded towards the near empty wine bottle on the floor. Flaring to breathe, avoiding, he cupped my breasts, beginning a sweet assault on one nipple… tongue wet and swirling, teeth tugging.

"Unbuckle my belt…" His mouth still sucking hot and rushed. I lifted, tried and failed to slow the pace, he controlled ever so slight.

"Hey…. Hey. Baby, let's go upstairs." His touch, frenzied, pushing the long shirt over and open, down to my hips, sleeves caught at my elbows. "What? What is it… tell me…" He stared, squinting to kill the salty burn. I thumbed lightly over his closing eyes, damp lashes.

"I need you…" His palm firm at the back of my neck, tipping my head, he nipped, whispering along my jaw. "Please, Bella…"

I reactively tugged his belt, unbuttoned, unzipped. He braced tight around, just above my knees as I pushed jeans and boxers open, down to free. Our lips brushed barely, I gently stroked his cock. Fingers spread wide, strong over the top of my thighs, high and knowing, his thumbs swept, passing to tease my wet pussy.

Kneeling, trembling on the cushioned bench, I held his cock warm and hard in my hand. I sank, we gasped, moaning through the connection. Wrapping, cradling him to my chest, he stilled. "Okay…" I breathed. "Baby… okay..." He tucked, gripped my ass, guiding my hips through a rapid rise and fall… an unfamiliar urgency. He buried, breathing heavy into my hair, solace found, his need fed. Comfort in my body, in us, closer with every thrust, surrounding and loving… passion was our start, our constant.

A buckle and buttons punished sensitive skin, as his pace quickened, I tortured my lip between teeth to balance the pain, sensation. Focused on a faint moon glow and reflection over his shoulder, I swiveled and moved at his will. His beat raced, mouth parted panting as he burned. I breathed sweet forever words in his ear, as he pulsed inside me.

oOo*OB*oOo

"What are you doing?" I giggled, as he dove under the spare bed duvet.

"Loving you." Invisible, muffled, he answered along the inside of my thigh.

"Stop it. Come up here. It's late." I pinched, gripping shoulders.

"I'm busy."

"Edward… stop." He sighed, defeated, peeking up from beneath.

"I was a selfish asshole downstairs…" Caressing, thumbing taunting patterns closer to my center.

"No, you weren't… God, will you stop, come here. Snuggle me… Wait, pull these off, they're itchy. I think you're supposed to wear them over tights, right?" He slid the wool warmers down, one at a time, peppering a path of light kisses back up, nibbling knees.

"I kind of like them on you… Especially with nothing else."

"You would…" He settled close, melting, propped to stare. Gentle lips met mine, one and slower again.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because… this day... night has been fucking hell."

"Edward… it's not about us... " He dusted the inside of my wrist with a parted mouth. "I do wish you would make peace with this... your dad." He stilled, shook, dropped my hand, rolling to his back. "He's trying, baby. I could tell. And that's his daughter… you have to know…to remember that. I mean imagine the torture of seeing your child like that… _dying_. She's dying."

He righted, swinging his legs over the bed's edge. "I know she's fucking dying, Bella. And he's full of shit." He ran a rough, unsteady hand through his hair, then reached to slam the blinds down. The piercing pop of the metal snap back, startled me. But the sudden sweep of surprise only empowered. I refused to accept the needless pain. I wrapped from behind. Opening my shirt enough to rub bare against.

"He loves you…" I buried into his naked, warm back, wincing, waiting. "I hate seeing you struggle like this. You can't judge him forever." He scoffed. "Hey… I mean it. I don't know this Edward that makes people feel… so… invisible. That's not who you are."

"Baby… it's complicated." I scooted, pulling him flat between my legs. He stared up, my hair falling long, tickling his chest. "You've only known fifteen minutes of him."

"I know everything though…"

"Oh, really. How's that," he angled to challenge, tugging strands, voice light, vulnerable. I knew in that moment, he hoped… his heart, wide open.

"Yes, really." I smoothed palms over and up, along his shoulders. "He's proud of you. I mean of course he is… you're so smart…" Thumbs pressed fine thought lines across his forehead. "Handsome…" Fingertips traced swollen, warm lips. "Talented…" Hands dusted down his strong, muscled arms to meet his, fingers lacing easy. He brought joined fists to his mouth. Lightly kissing, his lashes closed. "Loved…"

"You love me?"

"I absolutely love you… _madly_." He rolled us slowly, controlling. "Try… a little harder for me…" His nose rubbed along mine, lips ghosted over.

"I will if you will... "

"Will what? My dad?" I wrapped legs around his waist, he rocked slightly, testing. "I should call them on Thanksgiving I guess…" He nodded, smiling smug. My fingers forced his mouth to a frown. "I could tell him I met the love of my life…" Wide eyed, he moved, kneeling, towering and stroking his hardening length. "And... how my future husband…" He stilled, staring. "…fucked me hard… and _so_ good against a door the night we met…"

"That's not funny…"

"No. It's not. It's serious business…" He warned with an arched brow, I twisted and teased, blowing a kiss. "Love me… gentle, baby…"

oOo*OB*oOo

"This is gross. You only cook weird food, Uncle Edward." Henry teetered on a barstool, watching in disgust.

"Henry. Talk nice," Emmett warned leaning across the marble counter.

"Ask him why his dish so pretentious?" I hushed towards his tiny ear. "I mean we all have a dish. But..." Edward snapped a red paisley towel across my ass.

"That's it. If I see either one of you eating my ciabatta, chestnut stuffing…" He gestured a throat choke, Henry leaped laughing. I held a wine glass to his gorgeous tempting mouth as he wiped his hands.

"Relax…" I winked, Emmett toasted with his own. Laughter, pure and light settled in a delicate idea of acceptance.

"And what's your dish, baby?" Edward teased. "Did you at least slice your canned cranberries?" I scoffed, dramatically smoothing over the waist of my auburn -colored wrapped silk.

"Whatever…" Another playful slap on my ass sent me swift towards a ringing door bell. I reminded to tuck away the wine bottles, as Henry slid, slippery in socks and joy in front of me.

"Grandpa." Carlisle stood on time with a tiny bouquet of butter yellow market flowers wrapped in paper. I adjusted the wide shoulder dip of my dress and took his hand tight to guide. Quiet, courageous greetings found their place. Edward and I dished plates for all and led the path up stairs.

The new permanent hospice nurse, met us at the bedroom door with a gracious, knowing smile, a silent finger to her lips. We settled on the floor, the bed… balancing legs crossed, Indian style and the like to eat, be near, together…

**a/n**

**Thanks so much for being here xo **

**Thank you FFpassion and Obsmama for the best support, love you xx**

**We love hearing your thoughts...**

**Beautiful week to you xo**


	8. Chapter 8 Beauty in the Breakdown

_**Chapter 8, Beauty in the Breakdown**_

_**from Edward**_

"I was just… I mean we've been together in that damn house for almost a week…" The toes of Bella's boots barely made contact with the steep back stairs. I followed close, hands, arms defensive. "What do _you_ think about this big _surprise_?" She peeked back, unsteady, dizzied. I tucked and balanced under the sweet curve of her ass.

"I think you've had too much to drink and you need to pay attention…"

"Pay attention… to what?" I nudged, urging her to turn, to step up. "Oh… Well… I don't know… it's always some big fucking production with her… poor Makenna. I mean tears, Edward… " Stopping three from the top, she was quick to sit, unzipping tall heeled boots. I grinned, taking each one. She suddenly stood level, I teased the bare flesh just beneath her skirt's hem, melting flush. Inhaling, her nose ran along my jaw, teeth nipping my stubbled chin.

"Fuck, you smell amazing. Always with the spicy spices…" I tipped and groaned, as her tongue slid up the length of my neck. She released suddenly, turning to hurry… wild, adorable… always. And laughing felt good.

"I think they were happy tears, babe. I think she's excited… give her some time."

She spun, gesturing just inside the loft, cheeks tinged pink. "She's a little girl… it's all too much. Whatever. _Everyone… Everyone_… _This is Alec, my favorite surgeon from Ireland by way of Seattle, and he has asked me to be his… forever_…" Mocking harsh, yet the mood remained light by consumption. "I mean who the hell talks like that? Christ… " She gasped, rushing towards the far corner. "You put up a Christmas tree… you cute, adorable elf… man…" Giggling, bubbly, she tapped, handled bright, generic ornaments. I plugged in multi colored lights for full effect. "And… it's _white_…Did you spray paint this? Aunt Mary did that once… but like neon green, chartreuse… It was strange."

"It's from the restaurant stash." Tossing my keys, I headed to the kitchen for a water bottle. She casually pulled charcoal cashmere up and over. Layers of dark waves, ribboned strands of jade stones fell against her chest. I poured, sipped, reveling and grateful in my fortune.

"_Breeze_ looked totally beautiful tonight. I like the holiday stuff you have going on downstairs, baby. It really _was_ a perfect little homecoming party… Thank you." She blew a kiss across the open space, caught and returned. "And Ben was so on top of everything. With champagne for the big announcement… God, Emily's _engaged_. I knew she'd do something like this. Always something… every fucking time…" She trailed mumbling, seemingly lost in a tricky blend of envy and surprise.

"So, what is it with you two and your Irish doctors? Huh…" I teased, following her path to bed. Fingers fumbled for her skirt's pearl buttons.

"Very funny… " The wool slid over curves, pooling on the wood floor. I stalked behind, watching hooks unhook, straps slip easy. A naughty smirk and tempting peek over a creamy shoulder, left me unbuttoning my black dress shirt swift and sure. She crawled up the duvet, panties only. "Thank you for being so sweet to him, though." Toeing off my boots at the bed's edge, I habitually checked my phone for Emmett's number then dropped my wallet and jeans.

"To who? Liam… the guy sitting next to you, hanging on your every word… and that's a whole lot of words, by the way…" I winked, sinking in the down duvet near.

"He was uncomfortable… I mean he's a great guy… too great… does that make sense?" I rubbed rough over my face, through my hair.

"Yes. It makes sense. Doesn't mean I liked watching you guys talk… laugh… Did you hear that bottle break behind the bar…"

"Oh really," she gazed wide eyed, pleased.

"No, I just dropped it by accident…" She pinched, pulling my hair below. "I told you before, I feel sorry for him." Finally, dark lashes rested, she hummed through a sigh. Fingers tangled through her hair to release two beaded pins. I palmed slow, up and between her smooth thighs, spreading slightly. Her tongue swept a plump bottom lip, I paused hoping the drunken ramble was done. "I mean he's like the total package…" _Fuck, please stop… I've stared at your perfect face, body all goddamn night. I need to be inside you… _"Handsome… tall…his hair's a little long… but that's just me…Emily's always gone for that…" She shrugged, twisting her mouth blindly behind closed eyes, lost in thought and process. "And he's brilliant… Of course… how many people can do micro surgery in a monsoon…" She stifled a yawn from an incessantly noisy, albeit gorgeous mouth. I grazed her dark, damp silk. "I mean I don't know that for sure… but his hands were nice and he could probably do that… If he had… to… in… a… mmmm, god, that's… " Closer, I breathed warm behind her ear, while my thumb teased tight circles over her clit.

"Bella… baby, I know this was a lot to take in tonight…" A dark stare found mine, mouth parted. "And I mean this in the nicest way possible…" Nodding, panting and pace increasing as I pressed, she rocked. "Will you shut up about your sister's fiancé… please… so I can fuck you… well… and _good_." I smirked, brow arched. Surrendering, her fingers twisting the pillow near.

"Yes… yes, fuck me… _good_, Edward," she moaned, as I slipped under the lace, silk. Two stroking inside, warm and wet as I worked her body. "God, I love when you touch me…" Wrapping my free hand around her neck, I brought her lips to mine. Hips swiveling against the pressure of my hand creating a heated rhythm. I dipped to taste, swirling my tongue around her nipple, then captured gently between my lips. "I'm… oh god…" I forced, trapping her leg beneath my thigh, spreading further, breathing against her honeyed skin as she came.

Calming, smiling satisfied, touching over my boxers everywhere but… I warned with narrowed eyes, still lingering, fingertips avoiding, tempting. I playfully tugged her nipple with gnashing teeth until she pushed down the fabric with her feet, toes, giggling. Her hand smoothed slow, thumbing the wetness at my tip, rubbing over and down. I suddenly shifted to my knees, dragging her up my thighs with purpose.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Grip tight at her hips, I slid her over my cock. New to us, deeper each thrust… She made a wet trail along porcelain skin, fingers to swollen lips, down tugging her necklace and lower to where we joined. As I moved in and back, she brushed tender with each pass. "Jesus… baby, it's so fucking good…" We stared, knowing at the edge as I pulsed. "_Bella_…"

oOo*OBoOo

"I have a present for you." Wrinkled nose, grinning wide, she scratched a path up my back. I gently cupped her face, sucking her bottom lip between mine, nibbling to release.

"You do?" _Fuck. _She nodded, scooting to run bare across the loft, lit only by strung tree lights.

"Shit… it's so cold. Ahhhh…. Do you heat this place… _ever_?" She squealed, digging in her leather bag. I rested hands behind head, sated, obnoxious, adjusting my cock beneath cream sheets.

"Yeah, I just did…"

"Oh god…" She rolled beautiful eyes, nuzzled close again, offering a small, simple black box. Quickly straddling, breasts, nipples grazing my chest, she stacked a hand over mine, pointing. "Wait. Don't get too excited though… it's just a small, baby something…" She cringed, chewing a fingertip. "I kinda… sorta… got it at the airport gift shop." Her words whispered swift and silly. She tore into the box herself, eager, then dangled a dark leather braided and knotted bracelet. "I thought it was sexy… I don't know…" She let it glide down her own delicate wrist, holding, twisting to see in the faint dotted Christmas glow.

"I love it…" I pulled it from her, hooking it just below my heavy watch. "A lot… Thank you." A soft kiss, another… she rotated to tempt, then fell, sighing. I tucked and covered measures of naked perfection, feathering up her arm, chilled skin rising beneath. "What's going on in that busy head of yours? Still thinking about tonight? Alec…the fiancé… Emily?"

"I guess… and I do… of course I want her to be happy, Edward. I hope you know that's not why I'm all…" She gestured wild. "I just… I mean every girl deserves to be loved intensely and… well, and have a man with a big, hard, hot…" She reached, squeezed, laughing through a still present buzz. I gripped over, guiding to stroke.

"You and your…" I trailed and shook, smirking. She rolled, propping on her elbows, thumbing a hanging stone around her neck.

"Did you see the way he looked at her… very sweet… all _dazed_ and _amazed_… I'm pretty sure you used to look at me like that." Irresistible, I moved to hover, stare. Our intimacy brought the best moments.

"_Used to_?" I brushed her forehead with parted lips, and again. "Like three months ago? You're ridiculous, Bella Swan." She opened, I melted between, grinding barely. "And… if you'll let me… I'll stare at you like _that_… forever…" I pushed slowly forward, her heat surrounding. "Hmmm… what do ya say? Sound good?" I teased quiet, grazing cheeks with warm breath. We stilled, connected. She traced my lips, down my jaw, then framed my face, tender.

"Tonight was fun… are _you_ okay, though?" She centered me in the then, loving, knowing… always. I pulled back, stroked in and again.

"I'm good… with you…"

oOo*OB*oOo

"Hey, Edward…"

"Emily… I didn't realize you were still here." I smiled, continued to rinse arugula at the sink. "I thought you went with everyone to the children's mass." She stood, squared, confident, tapping the pantry door, dressed in casual black knit. Her face scrubbed softer than the night before. Her structure still strong, sharper then Bella's.

"I was taking a nap. I've been battling some nasty headaches lately."

"Are you hungry? I brought some pear chutney… You can put it on toast... or..." She twisted her mouth, moving close. "Dinner's going to be a while… when they get back…"

"Do you feed Bella like this all the time?" She asked perching on a stool near the counter. "I don't know how she stays so tiny." _Because I work it off her in bed, thank you… _

"I like to cook and feed her...and Mary, Mak… "

"Well, this Christmas Eve meal is very nice of you. You're flying out tomorrow, right? How is she?" The mood, the moment past, I didn't want to talk the talk with her or any other. More knowledge of final stages and truth only drown the emotion I needed, wanted to hold on to.

"She squeaks." I laughed lightly, Emily stared, pulling her long hair into a taut ponytail. "That's what my nephew says. She _squeaks_."

"Breathing… shallow gasps… I can see how he gets that. Cute. So how are _they_ holding up?" I rolled fresh dough as she moved to lean close, picking, nibbling at the small piles of vegetables and such.

"Good actually. My brother in law has been really calm this week."

"Do you think they'll stay in New York… after she's gone?" She hopped onto the counter, with every question she closed the space between.

"For a while… But I think Emmett will bring Henry here for good, eventually. You know he and Mak had a lot of fun over Halloween." I smiled, she sighed. Her hand cupped my shoulder, I reactively tensed.

"Edward, listen… Alec and I are taking Makenna." She paused, shaking her head. "We're leaving the mission, we're going to travel and just be… We plan to settle somewhere on the west coast… _with_ my daughter."

"I'm assuming you haven't told Bella..."

"No. Just Mary."

"Yeah… wow. It sounds like a great experience for her… you guys…" I crossed my arms, rested against the sink behind, some distance. "I think it's brave. It's right…" I nodded slow to agree. "Kids belong with their parents. My dad… he left, gave up… he lost so much time with us. And Henry… without Rose. No child should be without their mother… "

Singing, unabandoned happy bounced through the side door. Damp snow boots stomped out on a rectangular rug, greetings and tastes from my food prep busied the space. "Kisses." Bella assaulted my mouth with sweet, chilled lips. "Oh, god. That smells good. Is that your garlic, chicken pizza?"

"Maybe," I answered with wide eyes, sneaking a caress over my favorite ass. Bella ran fingers, stretching along the inside of her tight, black turtleneck dress. "How was church?"

"Fun. We sang. Well, Tyler sang, we pretended. What's so serious in here..." She glanced at Emily, whispering to Alec. Her sister forced a patronizing smirk, breathed deep.

"Alec and I are taking Mak with us to Seattle."

"Oh shit... " Mary mumbled, taming her hair, tossing her glasses. "Okay, I'm ready..."

Bella handed me a glass of wine, sipping deep first. "Oh fun. For how long? During summer break?" Oblivious, she turned, rubbing over my chest. "We should pin dates down... we're thinking about taking Mak and Henry to D.C. this summer... Wait, when are you due back in the field?" Alec gripped Emily's shoulders, bracing.

"We're not going back. We've left the mission. We're leaving for the west coast in February, Bella."

"You can't do that. She has school." Bella tensed, I dusted my mouth over her hair from behind. Her fingers tugged at the new leather cord at my wrist, to balance.

"I've already talked to Father Peter... and her teacher. We're driving across the country and... I'm going to homeschool her." Silence heavy and absolute, Makenna stared at her mother, Tyler's hand gentle on her head.

"How _bohemian_ of you, Emily. That's quaint and so... so fucking _cool_. Is this the latest reinvention of Emily Swan... Jesus Christ." They eased closer. The hate, seething was unfamiliar, a delicate line in life and love had been crossed.

"No Bella, this is real life. You should try it... you're all grown up now, by the way." Almost, but not quite touching in the center of the room, Bella visibly exhaled.

"Last I checked, I grew up real quick, rocking your baby to sleep every night, taking her to therapy so she could use both hands while you were out spreading your god given gift all over the fucking world..." Mary leaped between, trembling finger pointed towards Bella.

"That's enough... who the hell are we here... We're better than this mess." She paused, releasing. "Stop this, darling girl. You knew this was coming... one day." Bella swallowed, eyes narrowed.

"Did you know about this? You did..."

"Edward agrees too... supports us..." _Fuck_. Emily gestured my way. Bella stared, eyes glistening. I ran my hands down, shoulder to elbow to soothe, she jerked.

"So all of you just talk and know and decide... all of this without me?" She spun, cheeks red, damp. "That little girl is my whole heart, Emily. You can't just take her back because you want to... because now you're ready."

"She's not yours, B. I'm her mother."

"Then..." Bella gasped, wide eyed. "Where the _fuck _have you been for the past ten years..." She screamed, shook and in the quickest, most frightening moment Emily's hand found Bella's face.

"Mommy!" Mak cried. I grabbed her around and up, rushing out.

oOo*OB*oOo

Holiday lights and melting snow framed our reflection in the sun room glass. Tall and small, we sat, staring into the dark night, anger swelled inside then silenced. "Aunt B will hate me if I go..." Mak whispered.

"No, she'll never hate you. She couldn't. She loves you more than anything. That's why she's so upset. You understand that, right?" She nodded. Her head gently rested against me. I noticed Bella's reflection.

"Makenna, go get ready for bed, please." She immediately stood to leave, pausing.

"I love you, Aunt B. I'm sorry my mom hit you." Bella shuddered, lowering, holding tight.

"I'm sorry too, angel. Oh my god..." Their hug, hands lingered. Bella turned to follow.

"Baby..." I caught her elbow, she spun, spiteful.

"Don't. No. You don't get to do this." She stormed, I chased.

"Hey..."

"Why are you doing this, Edward? You come in here telling everyone what and how things should be? Why? Before you... that..." She motioned towards the stairs. "That was my life... Not every parent deserves to be... It's not always natural. Mine weren't. Mary raised me, she gave me the best... she's the best. I don't even know my mom anymore..."

"Bella, be fair. She's here, she wants this. She's sincerely trying. And Alec seems ready... It's her child. She finally wants to do the right thing. How can you not encourage that?" She threw her hands up, defeated, done.

"You've known her for two days..."

"Yeah... I seem to recall a similar argument." Tears began again, fingertips worked rough to hide. "I told your sister how I felt. I meant it. This is black and white for me..."

White knuckled, weighted and leaning at the fluted front door molding, I stared. Bella's cream wool coat tucked under my arm, her toes in the darkest tights poked against the sole edge of my leather boot. Defeated, past tired, the red warmth and evidence of the worst night glowed still from her cheek. "You're not coming home with me... are you?" An audible sigh, fist at her mouth when she met my eyes finally the answer was clear.

"How could you..."

"I'm sorry." I dropped her coat on the antique black walnut bench she sat on. "I didn't do it to hurt you..."

"I'm just..." She was speechless... her conflict raw, our moment new. She plucked decorative cloves from a holiday orange with force, fingertips flicking towards me.

"Bella... " Jaw tight, I breathed deep. "My flight is early tomorrow. Baby, I don't want to leave you like this..." Makenna suddenly peeked around the corner from the kitchen, swollen lids from the hour and scene. I motioned, nodded. She hurried, pink nightgown dusting the wood floor.

"Goodbye, Edward." She squeezed as I lowered. "Will I see you before I leave?" Mak whispered, worried. Bella clicked a sarcastic tongue, thumbs rubbing damp lashes.

"I hope so..."

**a/n**

**Thanks very much for reading xo **

**Obsmama, FFpassion you're the best. Thanks and love xx**

**Title owned by Frou Frou**

**We love hearing your thoughts. This one was tough, but the lovers are almost home... **

**Have a beautiful week. xo **


	9. Chapter 9 After the Storm

_**Chapter 9, After the Storm**_

_**from Bella**_

I set the wrapped antique metronome on Makenna's white washed dresser beside a framed Halloween photograph. The card from Edward propped against. Kissing her forehead, tucking tighter, I inhaled sweetness and sleeping peace. "Merry Christmas…" Backing out of her room, closing the door slow, silent, I stumbled. Landing over Charlotte, both of us whimpering in the dark upstairs hall. "Shit." A lone glow from a small stained glass nightlight, illuminated the dog's weary eyes. "Don't look at me like that… I see you judging me." I pinched, feathering over her ears. "I'm going to apologize… if I can catch him."

"What... in... the... hell…" Aunt Mary stood in long twisted green satin. "Isabella Swan… have you lost your goddamn mind? It's four in the morning." She stalked quietly towards, pointing. "You're snooping for gifts, aren't you? I knew it. You are the worst. Since you were little... every single year with your peeking." Clapping her hands, she pursed her lips. "You're thirty years old. My god." I stood, rolling eyes, adjusting the pale pink scarf around my neck.

"Will you hush... Jesus." I tied my hair loose and low, mumbling. "I gave that up... like last year or so..."

"Wait, why are you all dressed and adorable. What's going on? And why is the dog staring at you like that?" She reached for the switch, we squinted. I wrapped, held her close.

"I need you to take me to the airport… can you please? Please… "

"Now? Right now?" I nodded, nibbling my bottom lip, cringing slightly. "It's Christmas morning… and this is awfully hasty…" She narrowed her eyes, wise wrinkles creasing. "And… it's quite dramatic…" She tumbled my hands in hers, warm and knowing. "I love it. Let's go. Give me five. Meet me in the van."

oOo*OB*oOo

I slammed an anxious hand on the Volkswagon dash. "Why is this thing so slow? Why do you even have this van still? It's like a thousand years old." Smoothing over my bouncing denim covered legs, I nudged, urging a reaction... anything, something to distract.

"It's a only a '72. This beauty holds a lot of memories for me, darling girl." An arched brow reminded me to let that lie.

"I'm sure it does… Aunt Mary I need to make that flight. This is insane…"

"You know I drove your laboring mother to the hospital in this. I ran out of ahead dousing it with lavender oil to kill the… well, the other _fragrances_… She was quite relaxed by the time we got to the hospital.

"Oh, god…" I grinned watching the slowest wipers clear fresh snow. "I can't even imagine the two of you back then."

"I don't know… we did okay. Your father and I had most of the issues. But… they trusted me with you and Emily, so…" I rubbed her knuckles, jeweled fingers tight around the wheel. "That's just it… that's what you need to understand…" I fell back, closing eyes, breathing deep. "When your parents asked… when they came to me with their plans of mission traveling… I knew what it meant. I knew it was temporary and here and there… and you gorgeous girls would be shuffled around and moving constantly. But when my brother asked if I'd help in between, and be your home base… I never hesitated. You don't hesitate with family. You just do it. I knew you weren't mine. I knew you'd go. And come back and go again. But I promised your parents I'd do my best while I had you. And we had good times… you know… huh…" I mirrored her wicked smile, honoring all the naughty we knew and she allowed. "Those are times and things you'd never have with your parents. It's a different place. A different bond, Isabella. You weren't mine… And your sister…" I stilled… the hurt still day old, fresh. "Look at me… Emily's heart… it beats and needs and knows different than yours… ours, you and me. Watching that sweet Jake die… right there in her arms… imagine that… She was forever changed. I saw it in her eyes. She closed parts of herself that day."

"I know…"

"That damage lingers. She couldn't hold that baby girl for days. And who are we…" Voice trembling, she flared. "Who are we to say how she should grieve and deal. We weren't there covered in blood, terrified…" The turning signal sliced through the pause. "I think she's able to do what she does so well, _because_ of the shut down. It's a complicated reality…" We neared O'Hare, she concentrated, I pointed, directing in silence. "She used to give you all her Lucky Charms marshmallows you know…"

"What?"

"When you weren't looking. Just because she knew you loved them… the most."

"And based on that… I forgive her."

"Watch that sass, you. Will you breathe for a goddamn minute…" I narrowed, shocked by her tone and sting. "You've done your part. No one will ever take that away. Makenna has all the best of you in her soul, now. That's never, ever going away. That's the stuff your sister's not privy to. That's the stuff that she'll rely on when she hates her mom behind a slammed bedroom door. She'll call _you_ after her first kiss. You'll hear about prom and the dress…that they better let me design…" She gestured wild. We moved slow, shifting up the departure ramp. "Remember that poem I taught you... I made you recite it whenever you whined about helping in my garden. Your one tiny, pitiful Saturday chore…" I scoffed, pouting for effect. "Go on… you know…" She nodded as we edged the curb.

_"... And creatures to whom only God is kind, The loveless small things, the slow, and the blind, Soft steal through the rushes, and comfort find... _That one?" She stared, angled, fabulous wild peppered hair brushing against the driver's seat.

"Yes. That one. Listen to you… See you remember... You'll always remember those odd little pieces and parts of your childhood. She'll remember those too. Let her go. She'll be well. I promise," she whispered, dusting the back of her hand down my cheek. A quie,t knowing moment passed, her fingers lingered, pinching my chin. "And I'll go in halfsies on a Great Dane puppy, because... well... Emily needs to be punished for wanting to get married in a pantsuit. And my god, baby girl... you really do need a better exfoliant..." I batted, she pinched tighter. We laughed, together. I pulled the visor mirror down to assess my weary shell while cards, receipts, sketches littered my lap, floor. "Okay, since we're all emotional and deep and forgiving and all that... I need to tell you something... else."

"Ahhhh… okay, but please hurry…" I gathered, squeezing the leather straps of my bag, as an airport security guard tapped on the window. Rolling the glass down with muscle and effort, I leaned away as Mary reached.

"Ladies, you need to move it on through…"

"Merry Christmas to you too, sir… please, just another minute… She's in love and this is all very exciting and…"

"Okay, Okay…" I interrupted, waving in agreement, flashing my Eclipse Air badge. "Tell me what you need to tell me… I still have to change my ticket and he probably thinks you're intoxicated!"

"Alright… okay... " She breathed, licking her lips. "Tyler's moving in and I'm kicking you out."

"Oh my god…Oh my god… are you being serious right now?" I squealed, throwing open the door.

"Yes, and I love you, but it's time and go… go get your handsome man. He's the best thing that ever happened to you, sweetheart." She pulled the door closed, I spun. My hand reaching for the handle, she quickly locked, motioned me away and off.

"No, no, no…" I shouted as she shooed. "My suitcase!"

oOo*OB*oOo

The last steps nearing the pub on the quaint Brooklyn block were slower by the next. I breathed anxious, wringing and blowing into chilled fists, until I saw _Rosie's_ in swirls and script… beer suds as an apostrophe. A soft smile, warmth in knowing, I gripped the copper door handle. Edward's perfect profile, he counted, handling bills at a large, antique register. He'd offered to serve and close the few traditional holiday hours for the lonely and lost. The brightest winter sun blinded, as I pulled the heavy door, stepping in. "Locking up for the afternoon… sorry…" He shouted, squinting. I stalked slow. Sight adjusted, truth realized, whispering my name, he smirked sexy, shaking his head through the surprise. I settled into a dark wood stool at the bar. He rested back, arms crossed, capable and calm. Silence, the only present, time stilled, we stared. Ready to fix and renew, I cleared my throat, squaring dramatic.

"I'm… I'd like the doggie style… please." Eyes wide, he nodded, I released knotted hair, fluffing seductive, yet silly.

"Oh, really?" He challenged, quiet.

"Yeah… I love it… medium, smooth… body… a little tart… and pale… My favorite… The Flying Dog Doggie Style, _please_." I tapped fingertips, sighing, playing the part. He reached, opening a low cooler door without breaking our gaze. The top popped, glass bottle between us, he leaned across the bar within a breath.

"How long did you work on that…" Edging even closer, I sipped deep.

"The entire flight… The flight that you were supposed to be on, the flight that you weren't on…"

"I left last night."

"Edward…" I pouted, sad and sorry. He gently pounded and moved around the long bar, falling into the stool beside me.

"How are you… how's Mak?" His palms brushed my knees, helplessly igniting.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled… and screamed and raged and if I could turn back the clock and react again…" He thumbed over my lips to hush.

"You don't owe anyone an apology… stop."

"But… I hurt you and you left and… I let you."

"Last night wasn't about us, Bella. And… you were ambushed. For that _I'm_ sorry… But the rest, it's just… it's life. It's where we stand. No wrong or right. Where we come from, what we know. I wouldn't change that. You're hurting and I understand… I hate it…" He tugged me off the stool between his legs. Framing my face, I wrapped my hands around his wrists, tucking a finger between the leather cord and cold metal watch. Composed, slow his mouth met mine. Dusting new, fuller and grateful, he smirked against… "Doggie style… you're a mess." We laughed light, content. "I love my crazy, beautiful mess…"

"Yours…" I breathed.

"Mine." Lacing fingers, he led me to lock doors and into Emmett's back office. He lowered near the safe, while I skimmed the wall of built-in shelves. I traced an image of him cradling a infant Henry next to Rose. I buried briefly the suffering ache that waited at the townhouse. I turned, watching Edward stack log journals, zipping a grey deposit bag… the expanse of bare skin where his charcoal t-shirt slipped from the waist of his jeans. I caught lips between punishing teeth taking in the muscles of his thighs as he knelt, his broad shoulders flexing as he secured the steel door, spun the lock dial. Ready to touch, to connect and heal… find our new normal.

He righted, turning, his look equally deep and wanting. My hand searched behind for the door handle, the tiny lock, as he closed the heady space between. He pressed, angled against, hands sliding along and down my body, pulling me tight at the low dip of my back. He thumbed over my cheeks, hands under my jaw, tilting, mouth capturing mine, we tasted. I twisted the edge of his shirt to balance as heat spread, tongues slid. I wrapped around, pulling closer, melting, as he tangled through my hair, smoothing over my temples.

I pulled my mouth from his, tugging lips slightly to taunt. "Don't you ever leave me again."

"Don't let me…" He growled. I pushed, palms flat over his chest until he fell back, easy onto a worn, dark green leather sofa. Narrowed eyes, pursed lips, I stood over, unwinding my pink scarf. He widened legs, adjusted between, running a rough hand through his hair. Working to tease, a piece at a time, until finally boots kicked off, jeans and lace gone, I straddled, he gasped. "Fuck…" Rubbing patterns gentle at my hips, his eyes trailed down and over. Bare, brave and needing, I rocked over his growing length.

"Merry Christmas…" I joked, he scoffed, blowing an exhale.

"You're fucking incredible." His eyes closed, I outlined the arch of his brows, down his nose, sweeping over his lips. He bit playful, tongue swirling my fingertip. I giggled, he grinned, our stare again, knowing. I slid under his long sleeved t-shirt reveling the feel of his taut abdomen, pushing up and off. A tender touch danced up my spine, shivering, I rushed a kiss to warm…. deeper, hungrier by the pass, mood shifting. "Last night was the longest night of my life…" He admitted, holding me steady.

"Me too." Our lips brushed soft, breath shared. "I'm here now… I love you…" Urgent, eager, I unbuttoned, opened and freed. He stroked his cock once, again, holding at the base, and at my hip, he guided, I sank. Moaning through the connection, nails dug at his shoulders. He licked, swirled around my nipple as I moved over, finding our rhythm. Strong hips lifted, swiveled with every roll of mine. Movements, pace perfected… he pressed against, below, balancing with wet, hot, patient kisses along my jaw. "Good… It's so good…" He circled tighter, I pulled rough, his mouth to mine, tongues dipping, gasping until I tipped, quivering, overwhelmed.

"That's it, baby…" He whispered, tucked, inhaling behind my ear, peppering tender pecks to soothe. Slowly forcing me over, quicker lift and drop, wrapped in each other, he pulsed furiously inside me, groaning through his high.

Still joined, I nuzzled into his neck, shoulder, mirroring hands, fingers out in front. Centered, grateful, touch light… we calmed in comfortable quiet. "Have you ever had your heart broken?" I wondered, he sighed.

"Once."

"Tell me… And don't say last night…"

"Were you _trying_ to break my heart last night?"

"Shut up." I pinched, pulled hair below. "Tell me…"

"I lived with someone here in New York… during grad school. A cellist."

"Sounds romantic…" I straightened, jealous and more.

"Not really. She was difficult. We were pretty explosive sometimes… too much idealistic dreaming..."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a creative type…" I mused, he rolled wavy strands between fingers, smirking.

"You're good at other things…" I winked, nodding, nibbling the end of his nose.

"Did she leave you?"

"Yes. _She_ was a _leaver_…" He smiled, teased. "No… it was just, a very strange, intense time in my head… I think."

"I like your head… " I dusted parted lips at his temple. "I'm not a dreamer..."

"No, you're as real as it gets..." I held close. "That's why, Makenna's going to be fine... no matter where she is. You've grounded her... you've grounded _me_." I brushed along, a small rise, fall, thankful, a sweet tempo found again.

oOo*OB*oOo

"_The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that Alice had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she found herself falling down a very deep well_," I read near Henry's ear. Pausing enough to kiss over his blonde curls, desperate to distract. Beautiful ballet, sounds and images filtered from the television, filling the crowded master bedroom. Rose's doctor, Edward and Emmett huddled serious at the door for several weighted, sad moments. I tucked the quilt higher over Henry and continued reading.

"Bella, no. Put Henry to bed." Emmett's unfamiliar, demanding tone startled. His eyes darted wild, red. I righted, closed the book, quickly pulled Henry with me.

"Of course, okay… " Henry's hand in mine, I paused beside Rose. "Henry," I breathed, struggling. "Kiss your mom, baby." He stared, shaking silent. Edward kneeled near, holding his sister's hand towards Henry to touch.

"Henry…" He turned into Edward's arms, trembling.

"I'm scared," he cried, Edward nodded, whispering.

"I know…" He hushed, swaying gentle. Emmett held his hand over Henry's head, then lifted to carry him out of the room. Henry peeked over his dad's broad shoulder, motioning a tiny wave. I leaned, kissing Rose's thin fleshed, boned cheek, then Edward's, lingering to love.

Time and night passed in a blur, a blend of wake and restlessness, curled protectively around Henry. Edward moved silent through the darkness in an unknown hour, slipping in bed behind. Wonder, then truth left me still and caught as he exhaled into my hair and rested his arm over both of us. Barely damp, his cheek brushed mine, as I tightened and laced my hand in his, knowing…

**a/n **

**Love you guys. Thank you so, so much for reading xo **

**Thanks, hugs to our sweetest prereaders Obsmama and FFpassion xx **

**Poem by Virna Sheard and of course Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll **

**The next is the last. One more good bye and a whole bunch of fluff and bliss. **

**Have a gorgeous week, please, please keep in touch...**


	10. Chapter 10 Adored

_**Chapter 10, Adored**_

_**from Edward **_

"Open your eyes." I balanced two dark stoneware plates and kicked my boots off at the canopied bed's edge.

"No." Stubborn and first light beautiful, she sniffled, wiping dramatic over red, weary eyes, creamy damp cheeks with a pink pajama sleeve. "Go away. You smell like earth… and dirt, vegetables… something…" I climbed in, fresh breakfast between.

"Mary likes my asparagus strata and the pancakes are for Mak and you need to get up." She shook, I scooped, tempting, fork prongs at her lips. "Bella… come on, babe."

"They can't leave until I get out of bed, and if I don't get out of bed, they can't leave." I sliced pancakes instead.

"While that's impressive, brilliant logic, you still need to say good bye." She squinted, opening dark sad eyes and a sassy mouth. Tasting, staring, she pushed a fisted hand towards me. I kissed knuckles, each and slow, taking the small photo from her hand. "What's this?"

"Jake and Makenna… when she was like two hours old. I think…" She motioned for another bite, shivering even beneath the covers. "Isn't she tiny and perfect? I'm going to give it to her. Where is she?"

"On the sofa… with the dog…" I eased lower, dusting her mussed waves off and away.

"Oh god… Charlotte… Is she giving the look?"

"What look?"

"The look… I don't know how to describe it… it's very dramatic and needy and I hate this day already. And it's snowing and it's cold and dangerous. Who takes road trips in February? Emily's stupid. My sister's absolutely ignorant and ridiculous. For as smart as she is... really, she's not. And I should've just bought them tickets and insisted… because if I did, then they couldn't say no and I bet the roads are icy…"

"Alec and I scraped the car already."

"You did? You helped them… see you're such a good person… I'm just hiding. Doing nothing. And you make apple pancakes… more, please…"

"_Baked_… apple…" I teased wanting to lighten, her tongue rolled inside her cheek, swallowing with narrowed eyes.

"Okay… _baked_ apple pancakes… and your gorgeous and sexy and your heart is huge…" She shifted, straddling. A hot morning mess, tying tangles high on her head. "And how were you not taken and married and…" I smirked, straightening her pink and white stripped flannel top.

"Maybe you should do something about that…"

"Yeah… Like what?"

"Something permanent…" I mouthed, she swiveled, rocking to tempt over my denim covered erection. The seam of my blue sweater twisted between her fingers.

"Touch me…"

"You're stalling…" Nibbling her bottom lip, she opened two buttons from the top.

"Come on… baby… I need distraction… and love and…" Caressing over her breasts, she thumbed taut, pink nipples with an arched brow to taunt. I blew an exhale to resist, smoothing palms down either side of her warm neck.

"Bella…"

"You don't want to… really quick? I'll be quiet, promise…. You don't like our sex anymore…" She pouted, I scoffed beneath, gripping her hips.

"I love our sex." I pushed, pressed my erection at her center. "But you need to go out there and deal. Go say good bye…" She sighed, releasing, shoulders sagging. Her gaze trailed over and through the chilled glass behind the bed.

"She's always been _here. _I could get to her if she needed me, you know. I mean… I could hear her upstairs. I could check on her… always under _this_ roof." Buttoning again, she breathed and settled. "This roof… Mary's roof not mine anymore… I'm homeless… so she and Tyler can be naked and free…"

"Shut up," I chuckled, punching her chin. "You're in rare form this morning. You're not homeless. You're _my_ roommate now." Hovering, lips lingered over, soft touches traced my nose, jaw.

"Your live-in _lover_…" A smile, light laugh through our kiss.

"And…" I brushed up her thighs and between. "Tonight, _we're_ gonna be naked in the loft."

"Don't forget Charlotte…" She pointed, I gnashed playful, then calmly kissed fingertips.

"How could I forget her? She weighs more than I do…"

"Give me something to focus on." I rocked, winking, she twisted her mouth wanting more.

"Okay... how about Jane's wedding this summer. And a visit from Henry..."

"Is their car packed?"

"Yes…"

"I need a car… _we_ need a car…" She rambled, finally moving from the bed, progress.

"You want a car? I'll buy us a car…"

"I'll drive you around town. I'll be your chauffer and your lover... I may be lost in the kitchen, but I'm great in bed… and behind the wheel…" She grinned wide, squaring, smoothing her hair high.

"I'm sure you are." Wide eyes and a slap on my favorite ass earned me a tight, teasing grip over my cock. "Hey now…"

"Edward…" Suddenly still, I knew. Buried against my chest, forehead pressed, rolling we paused near the bedroom door. I gently stroked up, down her back to soothe and ready.

"She's going to be fine…"

"I believe you."

oOo*OB*oOo

A simply strung piano melody bridged and filled the last of the weighted moments. Mak and I, our most mastered duet, played for Mary, Tyler and all. One high, one low, as her smaller hand and fingers tapped in time against her knee. Bella stood behind, braiding long dark hair. "Aunt B, that's gross." Bella's snicker and sniff was the levity only she could share. She tickled the ends of Mak's hair over her damp eyes, nose.

"Slow the middle just a little bit. Start again?" I hoped, feeling Emily's approach. Moving flush against Bella from behind, Emily wrapped tight, arms across her chest. Surprise, a gasp peaked barely over the quiet music.

"I suck at matters of the heart, B. You know that. And I own it…" I breathed anxious, eavesdropping on the rushed, important words. "I'm sorry I hurt you…" Bella's emotion won, fierce, wet and overwhelmed. She tucked her face into her sister's arms, elbows resting under her chin. "Thank you for keeping her safe and making her smile for so long." Bella shook, Emily squeezed. "I'm a selfish bitch…. sometimes… but you got the good tits… call it even?" Bella scoffed through furious tears, turning to stare. Two intense, connected souls mirrored wits in silence.

"But you suck at French braiding. And on Tuesdays she likes Princess Leah knots… remember those… and I use the thin ribbons… I packed them in her back pack," Bella whispered, trembling. Emily smiled, slow to spread.

"B, _I_ taught _you _how to French braid."

"So. So, what if you're sick? What if she really wants that and you can't or you're at the hospital working or in surgery or in traffic and…" Bella spun towards Alec. He stood wide eyed, bracing in his turn of the tirade. "You. Can you French braid?" He shook his head, chuckling. Mak and I watched stifling smiles, laughs. "You need to know. Come here."

"Bella, stop…" I begged quietly, thumbing along her wrist to calm.

"Tyler, pour her a drink…" Mary demanded.

"It's not even noon… " He laughed.

"Yeah, but it's going to be a long day with that one… trust me…"

"Oh very funny. You can all patronize me as much as you want." She pointed in a fluid sweep around the room, each a target. "But Alec, for the love of all that's holy, if you don't come over here…" She inhaled. "…and learn how to braid this child's hair, I'm going to rip what's left of my sad, pathetic and broken heart straight out of my chest and stomp on it."

"Aunt Mary you want us to strap her to the roof and take her with us?" Emily joked, pulling Bella into a rough, deep embrace. Mak's arms reached to join. Humor swelled, the antidote to the inevitable. Chaos and chatter swirled as farewells were told.

"Take care of Aunt B," Mak whispered near my neck as I lowered to hug.

"Of course I will. And as soon as you have your new address, I'm going to have your piano shipped there, okay?" She nodded, shyly wiping her face. "And we're going to fly out to see you soon." Bella pulled her near, falling to the eggplant-colored sofa…snuggling silent, kisses and laced fingers, they stared at Charlotte curled below.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt B."

"Be the smartest and the sweetest."

"I will."

"I know you will… Do you want to go?" Bella whispered, Makenna nodded. She held her tiny, malformed hand against her cheek. "Okay… go, go then… beautiful girl…"

oOo*OB*oOo

"Jane, calm down. Seriously. I know, I know what time it is…" Bella gestured, cringing as we walked up Mary's paved side drive. "Please relax, you know how you get that speckled rash stuff when you're mad. Like that time senior year when… Okay. Jesus. Okay… shhh… Riley's with them, they're in front of me right now." She held her phone towards an eye rolling, casual groom to be and scooped Henry into a squeeze. "So… did you buy your dad a house?"

"No." He giggled, she tickled more. "But Mr. Riley said he's gonna show us a really cool three story one next time."

"Well, until then you two will just stay here," Mary insisted, smiling at Emmett. She pulled Henry into a hug, before settling on the bricked stoop.

"We need an address to get Henry registered for school next month…" Emmett bent, digging for the basketball nestled in a dense shrub. "And we need to get out of Edward and Bella's _open_ loft. They're getting' a little edgy…" He winked at Aunt Mary, she tossed her head back in full naughty effect. Bella snuck a hand over my ass, whispering up and close.

"It's true. I need to be touched… properly and badly and soon…" My lips dusted her temple, humming to agree.

"You didn't enjoy being bent over the bathroom sink this morning?" I whispered only for us, breathing hot, teasing near her ear. "Sure seemed like it…"

"Oh my god, you have to stop… I mean it…" She gripped over my khaki back pocket tighter.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen… I must go. I apparently have some vows to say tonight," Riley joked, kissing Mary's hand. "Bella… Jane said to remind you there's supposed to be four… not three… rhinestone flowers in your hair…" She matched his obvious sarcasm with a double thumbs up. "See you folks at the Coven Estate. I'll be the guy down front, looking handsome."

Mary busied Henry with yellow ribbon, white silk, and bow tying. Creative wedding projects, consumed summer days and transition. A natural bond formed and needed, the Swan energy and gentle way channeled easy. Bright eyed, wonder in a new space, Henry's anxiety and grief morphed into a new childhood mellow.

"Bella, what do ya say we challenge Edward to a little HORSE?" Emmett dribbled towards, passing from his chest to hers. Cocky, curled smile, she rolled the ball down her arm, palming it in my face.

"Let's go, smart ass…" I teased. August heat and shine punished, the small patch of corner pavement the most brutal in the afternoon. Bella moved quick, dribbling a left handed lay up. _Fuck_. Her short white shorts distracted, as sweat dripped and blurred my sight.

"Wait… wait…" Bella forced a circled swagger, narrowed eyes, pursed lips. "I think I figured out your problem… Ha." She pointed, tongue sweeping her bottom lip. She spun the ball with her right, over her left. "Huh, lefty…"

"Yeah, whatever… bring it," I smirked, tucking my mouth in a damp collar.

"As good as you usually work those hands, baby… what a pity…" She winked.

"Keep it up, babe, you'll be sorry later…"

"Ohhhhh…." They mocked wide-eyed in unison.

"Bella, you should have seen the point guards dancing around his sorry ass in high school."

"This is the best. It's golden. I mean you have no idea the joy and satisfaction I'm experiencing right now…" Her left-handed shots and torture drove on. I fought my best fight, pinching her ass, tugging her ponytail as often as allowed, but only to fail.

Leaping on my back, kisses pecked hard against a wet cheek, she giggled free. "Come on, lefty… no pouting… there has to be _something_ I'm better at. Christ, baby. You're practically perfect otherwise." I walked, swinging violent, trying to throw her off in jest.

"Alright, alright, enough fun and games," Mary gestured wild, kissing over Henry's blonde curls. "We've got wedding biz-nass to deal with. I'm so glad that priss pot found someone as pretty as her to marry…" She pulled a crumpled list from her beaded apron pocket, a pencil from her peppered hair. "You boys load up the van. The flowers lined up in the kitchen go in last. Garment bags in the shop entry go in first. Bella… you come with me. I need one more check on the gown. You're backside's a little fuller than Jane's but I can _guestimate…_"

"What? No way… I'm sweaty and gross. You can't put me in her dress." Mary waved, spinning quick.

"Nah… it's fine… she got the family and friends discount, whole damn affair's outside anyway. She'll be glistening, sparkling sweat herself, don't worry. Zip it, kiss your man and follow me."

oOo*OB*oOo

"Oh boy… Someone's in trouble…" She winked, I stalked. Mouth parted, I ran a rough hand through damp hair. _Fucking beautiful_. "Aunt Mary you better get me out of this thing. He looks like he's going to eat me!" She peeked over purple dotted glasses, long pins balanced between her lips.

"You're such a romantic, old soul, Edward," she mumbled, teasing. I fell flush against the mirrored wall behind, blowing a steady exhale. "What is that look… something between puppy dog cute and smug sexy?"

"It's smug alright… like… I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in Chicago." Bella gasped, pouting, overtly dramatic.

"Only Chicago?" A pin pricked to punish, she jumped. "Oww…" Mary gathered, tossing tools into a white basket. "Don't move. I'll be right back." As she rushed to disappear, I moved, melted against. We stared, flirting, eyes heavy in the full length mirror ahead. My hands grazed gently down her exposed throat as she angled. I peppered kisses along, summer sun kissed bare shoulders.

"This is fucking torture, Bella," I whispered over honeyed, smooth skin.

"Yeah? Tell me…" Her hand worked up, tugging through the ends of my hair.

"I'm about to bend you over that chair and show you instead…" I breathed.

"Mmmm… my god we're so horny it's comical." She giggled, I groaned. "I'm in my best friend's wedding dress… you're so dirty." I bit her earlobe lightly.

"Yeah, I know…" Rubbing over and down the smooth white middle, I continued to dust kisses over her cheek. "How will yours look?"

"My what?"

"Wedding dress."

"Baby…" She shook, I sighed.

"Okay, I'll stop." We stared in the reflection ahead.

"I don't want you stop. Ever… I just… "

"Hey, hey… back off Hands McGhee. We've got to get shaking," Mary shouted, I staggered back, palms out in defense.

"I hung your suit by the bed." Bella smiled, blowing a kiss, I winked ducking out, heart pounding.

oOo*OB*oOo

"Whoa, babe… slow down," I struggled in a reception party haze of excitement and noise to avoid, chairs, heels, suspicious stares. Bella tugged playful, fingers laced, peeking over a glowing shoulder every few steps and stumbles. "Where are we going, do I need more wine?"

"Shhhh… very funny." We paused at a heavy, engraved mahogany door on the first floor of the Coven Estate. She slowly turned an oval, pewter handle and slid forward into the softly lit room. "Lock it… is there a lock?" I turned, securing our privacy. "Oh this looks like a library or something, hmmm?" We scanned and anxiously assessed the space. The moonlight through a high fixed stained glass window blended barely with a small desk lamp, lighting the dark furnishings and full wall shelves.

My dark silk tie slid through her hands, a lead to follow her backing into a mosaic of books and frames. I smirked knowing, fingertips dancing along her collarbone. "What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

"I just can't wait until we get home… And Emmett and Henry will be there… and… your suit is killing me, it just hangs so… god… and your eyes with this tie and these pants…" Voice quivering, body trembling, she pushed my jacket off. Her hands smoothed up her thighs, pale yellow chiffon gliding up and along.

"You're beautiful…" I breathed, pressing forward, my erection evident between.

"I look like Big Bird."

"You fucking do not," I laughed, nipping gently at her plump, glossed lower lip. She pulled, grip strong my neck, we melted. My mouth brushed down her throat, up and again, tracing a wet path to her ear. Fingers worked quick to unbutton one too many on my white dress shirt. She worked my belt open, my pants, freeing my cock, touch warm, thumbing over the tip. "Bella… goddamn…"

My head fell, nestled, as I pushed the dress hem up further. "Fuck me… Baby, I want it…" She begged, I groaned. Dragging my nose along her jaw as she tipped her head. Nipping soft to heat, down and along her chin, I teased over her pussy. She reactively forced towards and against, as I moved damp fabric to the side. "Oh god… god, yes…." She lifted, wrapping a leg around my waist, spreading, panting. The beat and pound of live music beyond the door drowned moans and pleading. I straightened, grasping my cock, stroked inside her warmth. She fisted, twisting my shirt in her shaking hands as we stilled, adjusting.

"How…" Foreheads met, I licked my lips. "Tell me how…"

"You know…" She rotated, grinding to show and begin.

"I love you," I whispered at her wanting mouth, pulling back to set a hard, fast rhythm. Tangled legs below, hands above, I thrust, we burned. Dark, painted lashes fluttered, then widened as she gasped and reached.

"Edward… I love you… I'm there…" I felt her tighten, surrender. Covering her mouth rough with mine, swallowing the sweetest sounds. Tongues plunging desperate, I pumped once, twice, harder by the next until euphoric heat spread, exploding.

Wrapping, holding close, our breathing, hearts slowed. I splayed my hand under, along her jaw, thumbing her sparkling pink cheek. Urging her mouth back to mine, tongues tasted, slid easy as our bodies melted again to relax, sated. "I think you should fix your hair, before we head out…" She reached, feeling through, panicked, giggling.

"You fix it…" She spun, gripping the bookshelves for leverage, slipping back into tall heels. I adjusted, fastened loose curls, shiny flowered pins. She rubbed her ass against, teasing, impatient. "Edward…" She purred.

"Bella…" I warned, yet opened the first gold pearl button at her back, stroking my hardening length once and again… Irresistible… "Oh fuck… Mmmm…" **  
><strong>

oOo*OB*oOo

I watched her dance, swinging ease, jazz and drinks flowed. Still high on a secret release, we were blissed in the present, ours and others we loved. Time and life finally in a forward motion. I settled, whipped and dizzy at a rousing table of young wedding revelers. I sipped my chilled bottled beer in the thick heat of the late summer night under American oaks dressed in lanterns and lights. Tyler, innate rhythm and groove, spun Bella around and across. Our eyes met brief on every turn and corner. The kids offered cards decked for magic tricks and fun. Suckered into foolish hijinx smarter than my own, as I sipped and calmed.

"Hey, you…" Bella shouted, arms lazy over Tyler's dark suit jacket. I stilled, surprised, lips wet over my amber bottle top. We matched smirks, sexier than the other. "Marry me…" She mouthed, winking. I played, taunting, a hand over my heart in fake attack, then toasted her with my beer… like our first.

My best swagger led me to cut in, claim my love as the music slowed. "You shouldn't tease about something like that, you know…"

"Maybe I'm not. I'm not teasing this time, anymore…" A twirl, fingers locked as she swayed silly. "Screw all this… We'll get in the car, drive south… or north… to Wisconsin… or Michigan. I don't care. Let's just do it. Next weekend… or now… I'm ready. Let's be all legal and such. Let's do it." She tugged my loose tie to lower. Our mouths grazed within a breath. "Marry me, Edward…"

"Yes."

**a/n**

**And so it goes... sweet lovers and happy days. **

**Thank you so, so much for reading. xo **

**Hugs, love and thanks to the sweetest support... Obsmama and FFpassion. **

**Jaime, thank you for writing with me. This one was beyond goodness and fun. xxoo (- I couldn't agree more sweet phoebe and I look forward to more! xox) **

**An epilogue will post on Thursday, a short, sweet peek into their future. Thanks again for all the best words, keep in touch xo **


	11. Epilogue  Paradise

_**Epilogue, Paradise**_

_**from Edward **_

"Yes. She remains the baldest baby to ever celebrate a first birthday." I rubbed over my youngest girl's soft head, mirroring her open mouthed grin.

"That's how Rose was. Drove your mom crazy." He paused. "Well, I'm glad our gift arrived on time."

"Yeah… yeah, thanks. It's upstairs safe in the one place that isn't covered in dust and paint."

"Oh… how's the renovation going?" Easy flow, back and forth, my dad's voice…finally clear, confident.

"Not bad. The bathroom is completely finished. Bella got her big, new tub. The girls room is almost done. It's been a busy summer."

"Sounds like it. Bella gets back today from a Zurich flight, you said?"

"Tonight. She's been exhausted lately. She'll be off next weekend for Cora's birthday. But I'm going to try and convince her to stop the international flights. _Breeze_ has been slammed through July, since we opened the courtyard area, and with the twins starting school soon…" Cora covered my nose, mouth with a wooden spoon, while perched on the stainless prep table. "We hate to miss your wedding too…"

"Nah… it's okay. It's just a few friends on the beach. Kindergarten's a much bigger deal. They'll be at the Catholic school near you?"

"St. Margaret's. Yep. Bella wouldn't have it any other way. She's been at Mass every chance she gets spying on the teachers." I smoothed over bare baby toes, laughing as smaller giggles swelled near. "Oh, hey… Makenna's walking in with the twins."

"Did she move back?"

"No, no. She's here just for the summer. She's volunteering for the day camp at the church. She brings them home for me, so I can work the lunch crowd. And… I better run, Autumn's already sliding open the dessert case."

"Take care, Edward."

"You too, Dad. Good to hear from you." I slid my phone in my denim back pocket, scooped up Cora. "Let's go see what these wild monkeys are up to." I swept a quiet kiss at her forehead to inhale the best.

"Daddy, Autumn talked ugly to Father Peter… she got a time out." _Perfect. _I stared wide eyed at my pint sized troublemaker, back to her tattle tale twin and again.

"Hi, Cora…Crap, it's so creepy how much she looks like you, Uncle E. I mean minus the hair. Poor thing." Mak gushed, clapping hands together, checking her purple phone, fluffing her hair in one fluid, masterful motion. "Oh hey, do you have any of that strawberry cream stuff? It's like whipped or something?" She asked, punching phone keys in teenage oblivion. "And Autumn totally did talk back. Oh and she's like completely certifiable… like _insane_. She leaped from the roof of that plastic house on the playground."

"No I didn't. Stop telling on me."

"Yes. You did. And Aunt Mary says if you tell a lie you go down there," Lily taunted her twin, pointing two fingers to the floor.

"Okay, enough… Let's head up and start making Mommy's favorite mac and cheese."

"Oh the girls want me to come and see the chalkboard wall you guys did. They're like totally excited."

"I'll send you home with some of your favorite strawberry pie, unless you want cash?" I joked, knowing.

"I wish you could pay my cell phone bill instead. Mom's going to totally kill me." We climbed in a single line up the narrow back stairs, Autumn leading, brown curls bouncing. "Of course, Quil hasn't texted me back in like four hours. Stupid, crap time zones. Oh and I've totally been trying to text Henry… he won't answer. I wanted to hang out this week."

"You can't say stupid. It's not nice," Lily eagerly reminded, holding the door for the rest. Mak pinched her cheek as she passed. "Daddy, what time will Mommy be _completely_ home. She _needs _to see my new dance shoes."

"Soon, baby. But we need to take Charlotte for a quick walk and start dinner." Charlotte greeted sloppy, her favorite small people arrived, reciprocating their love. "Henry was invited to the intensive summer study with the symphony. I'm pretty sure it runs all day." I followed Mak straight to the girls new bedroom in the corner. Every action had intent, purpose. She was deep in the self centered space of life as it should be. Cora toddled barely, clinging to my leg, one foot curled over my track shoe.

"This is totally cool. Oh man… Was this Aunt B's idea?"

"No, mine. She wanted to do just do a small door in the kitchen. But I thought the girls could go wild with this." She picked up two pieces of chalk from a small pink basket on the dark wood floor, handing one to the baby. "So… tell me more about Quil." She shrugged, scribbling.

"He's alright. I mean… it's not like anything super serious. We study and hang out and stuff. His mom's kind of a weirdo. He gets bummed out about that a lot. But we have that in common, I guess."

"Everything okay there?" I fell to sit, pulling the wet chalk from the corner of Cora's mouth.

"What? My mom?" More shrugging, she blew dark hair from blue eyes and continued her work. Mak's appearance grew so similar to her father, disposition so honest, true like Bella. "I don't see her too much. She and Alec work like all the time. But she's not breathing down my neck in my business either. I'm making straight A's. So it's cool."

"Sounds like you guys will stay in Portland since they opened the clinic."

"Yeah. I mean I like Portland. I miss Chicago and you guys, though. Aunt Mary told me I could come every summer. I probably will. I don't know. Maybe I'll come back for college. I could be your part time nanny… " Cora pointed, blending bubbles, sounds and tugging my ears, t-shirt. "And finished…" I read the words, parts of a prayer, flowers and hearts weaved and stretched.

"Daddy… Daddy…" The sudden cries, screaming caused the baby to shudder and tumble in my lap. I rushed, passing her to Mak as horror vibrated through the loft. Autumn was curled, heaving near the leather sofa.

"What happened?" I demanded, cradling as she trembled.

"It was bad, Daddy. Just bad…"

"Lily. Stop the dramatics, tell me what happened." The closer I held Autumn, the louder she cried.

"She was riding Charlotte and then she tried to ride her like the pretty ladies on our video do with horses. On top. Like with their feet." _Of course_.

"Mak, here…" I passed my phone. Search for Dr. Liam O'Brien."

"Awwwww…. Autumn you can't be like so wild… holy crap. Uncle E, Aunt B's gonna totally kill you."

oOo*OB*oOo

I heard her heels skipping brick steps by twos. Then the keys, then the shoving, twisting, finally when the banging started, I braced. Mary glided past, gesturing me to still. She casually opened the door with Cora tucked sleeping across her chest. "Hello, darling girl." Bella stumbled in, thrashing, panting. She shook disgusted, frustrated at Mary's casual tone, reaching for the baby. Mary stepped back, waving her finger then to hush. Bella brushed close, squeezing them both, cooing crazy and sweet over the back of warmest bald baby. She spotted me in the rocking chair as she kissed and loved. An audible gasp barely stifled by a trembling hand as she dropped bags and such hurrying towards. I tightened around our deeply dreaming little girl.

"Oh my god. Edward she's so… oh my god this is just awful." My gentle motion and tilt halted immediate by her arms, legs. Trying to wrap and crawl into the chair with us. "Look at this tiny cast… oh my god. Is she in pain? Why is the cast black?"

"Will you stop?" Mary rasped hovering. "She's fine. So brave. She chose black. But that's an issue for another day..." Bella narrowed her eyes, motioning her away.

"She is _not_ fine. She's been to the emergency room, x-rays, broken bones all over the loft… That's terrifying trauma without her mommy. You stop!" Mary rolled her eyes, swaying slightly, as Cora shifted. I settled back into the oddly comforting abyss of rote Swan hysterics.

"Well, you may not have been there, but Dr. O'Brien was." Mary was relentless. Bella righted, smirking.

"Oh really?" She taunted, arms crossed. "You called Liam, did you?" Raised brows, I shrugged.

"Well he is the best. And the girls absolutely adore him." I tugged the dark blue tie at her waist hard to lower.

"Kiss me… and please shut up." I caught her satisfied snicker with a hungry mouth. A soft kiss to quiet, then another to remind. "Calm now?"

"Mmmm… yes. But I love your envy eyes. They make me hot." Mary pulled and pushed, forcing her up again.

"What?"

"Look at me." Bella stared, hands in defense. Mary scoffed, mouth gaping.

"You're pregnant." She whispered heightened and true. "For the love of… You are pregnant again."

"You're seriously losing it… what are you talking about?"

"See… I told you before you left." I squared, dusting Autumn's hair, breathing deep, satisfied.

"She looks exhausted." Mary nodded towards me and back. "You do, you look like exhausted."

"That's it. I'm through with both of you. Where's Tyler. I need to go sit out back and have a drink with him… maybe even smoke a cigar." We burst. "What? Don't laugh at me. I'm not pregnant! I've been in Switzerland!"

"He's playing a late gig at the Joynt. And Lily's sleeping upstairs with Mak. You need to sit down and gestate."

"I want to go home. Edward…" She spun in high heels, flustered.

"Can't you two stop having sex for a week. My god I just can't with you… So now you're a practicing Catholic?" Mary smiled crooked, sly, Bella collapsed. Hiding behind a tapestry sofa pillow, laughing cathartic and raw, my favorite.

"Listen, you two go home. Leave these beautiful creatures here for the night." We sat surprised, grateful and more. I winked, Bella sighed. "I mean it. Go."

"Did Lily do her prayers though?" She anxiously collected her purse, fumbling.

"Yes."

"Will you whisper the blessings to Autumn and the baby?"

"Of course." Mary pinched Bella's chin, caressing her cheek. "You make wonderful babies, you know that…" She turned, kissing her palm.

"Maybe I should just nurse Cora for a little bit." I slid hands around from behind.

"She's been weaned for a month. Let's go… while we can."

oOo*OB*oOo

Stalking into the bathroom, slipping her sky blue robe slowly off, Bella inhaled. "What is that smell? Yuck. Makes me dizzy." I smirked, settling back.

"Princess bubble gum blast or some stupid shit… I mean not _stupid_ and not_ shit_. Lily will tell and I'll go to hell..." I mumbled.

"Oh god…" We laughed. "You know she's just like her..." Bella winked, I knew. "Look at my pretty, fancy, schmancy tub," she squealed, clapping silly, rushing over chilled modern tile. Stepping in, creamy porcelain skin teasing over, I smoothed up from ankle to thigh and down again. "Baby…" She sank, warm water sloshing as her back rested slick against my chest.

"Here." I offered a tall glass goblet of milk.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I forced her to sip once. "Edward... "

"Yes, you are." Gently squeezing my knees around hers, she dragged her nails up and over my legs.

"You're seriously ridiculous. Why are you so sure?" I wrapped, she released. I brushed her damp temple, cheek with parted lips.

"Because I know your body… very well."

"Mmmm... Show me…" She purred. My hands skimmed warm, wet, thumbs pressed along tense shoulders. Aware of every bare measure as she tipped and angled, lips grazing my stubbled jaw.

I caressed over, between swollen swells, her peaks tightening from the attention as her soft thighs fell open. "How's that?"

"It's good… more…" Her ass pressed, swiveled against my hardening length. Palms worked lower. Rising slightly she balanced pale painted toes along the tub's curved edge. Our fingers laced, pushing, we teased, pressed and rubbed, hips lifting with every motion until I slipped two inside. "Oh god…" She turned, soaked strands tangled between, she gasped against my neck. I continued to stroke in, out, hers pressed close, circling. She tightened, her quiver soothed, and worked as I held strong with my other arm.

"You like that… tell me, baby…" I groaned, feeling her clench and pulse around my fingers. I captured her mouth and moans. Tongues tasted, teased and licked… playful smiles as she floated. She brought my hand to her lips, kissing sweet at the inside of my wrist, gently nipping my thumb.

"Jesus. I needed that."

"Yes. You did." She sipped the milk, then swallowed fast, I nodded, grinning. Feet teetered, stacked over mine, she shifted low, savoring the warmth and comfort... alone and blissed.

"Our wild, sweet girl broke her arm today."

"I know." I ran a weary hand through my wet hair. "I'm sorry." She reached behind, pinching my nose, then dragging to kiss.

"It's not your fault, baby. God. This is too much. You're working, I'm _away_ working. They're growing and crazy and gorgeous…. Holy shit. It's just too much."

"We're okay."

"No. I want to quit. I miss you guys so fucking much I can't take it anymore. I can't concentrate. I'm walking around thinking about matching socks, and if Cora ate and napped, and if you remembered to brush their hair."

"That hair cannot be brushed, Bella. It's impossible. And Cora's is well... nonexsistent." We laughed light, ever present and overwhelmed.

"Bless that baby. She can't help it... " I grazed, sucking, tickling over her summer sun freckled shoulders.

"Then do it. Quit. Stay home and take care of us…"

"Really?"

"Really." She shifted to stare. "I'll teach one class a semester... the loft is paid for. We'll be fine. I miss your body too much anyway." Foreheads pressed, humming content, we sighed humbled and knowing in our fortune. "And... I have good news… Emmett asked Heidi out."

"Oh my god." Feet splashed, kicking. "I'm so fucking excited. I told him... If he just waited until Henry was out of her class and he took the coaching job at the other school… That is good news... the _best_ news."

"It is. It seriously is. He sounded really solid."

"So romantic. I want to go out on a date. We never really went out on a date… you know that? I mean you just ripped my dress off and I was yours." She snapped slick fingers, I nibbled her soapy knuckles.

"I'll take you out on a date."

"Like… I mean put on something pretty, figure out that curling iron thing Makenna gave me… go have a fancy dinner, bottle of wine…"

"No wine…" I breathed against, smirking. She turned rough, straddling suddenly.

"Edward. What if I am? Holy fuck." Her hands worked tender over and down my desperate cock. I rolled my head, eyes closed, reveling in the softest touch.

"Then we'll have four. Four." I teased, holding fingers to show, shrugging.

"Edward…"

"What, baby…" I guided, one hand spayed at her hip, one along her jaw. She fell, lifted slow, down and again. Motion and pace, making love... hands slipping along the slick white tub. Slowing, lips dragged and lingered, gaze never parting.

"I think I am too," she breathed, smiling. "I want to be... I love having your babies."

"I fucking love you…"

"Yeah?" Whispers morphed into the widest grins.

"Yeah."

**_We're going to live like we're telling the best story in the whole world. Are you ready? ~ brothers bloom_**

**a/n**

**Thank you for reading, rec'ing, reviewing... Love you guys so, so much. **

**Mad love to our patient, beautiful prereaders Obsmama and FFpassion. We couldn't or wouldn't have done it without you. xx**

**Sweetest sugar to the beautiful VampsHaveLaws for naming these gorgeous babies!**

**Please stop and say farewell. We'd love to send you a fresh line or two from a new project. xo **


	12. By Your Side Futuretake

**Title: By Your Side – An Outbound Futuretake**

**By: **aftrnoondlight

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Out of the clouds, grounded in life lived loud, Edward and Bella share their loving chaos ahead and now. A futuretake from Outbound

**AN****: **Thank you so much for reading. We're honored, grateful to be part of such a kind, important compilation.

ffpassion, obsmama and carenl read, guide and support. Thank you sweet ladies, love you.

The quote belongs to 'The Rise and Fall of Mount Majestic' It's a beautiful truth.

Much peace xo p and j

"_Life is a mess and a miracle. So pick up a broom and dance."_

_from Edward, ahead and then_

"Maybe tomorrow… It's an open house?" Distracted, I shrugged, sweeping dried thyme into my hand to clean. "Wait, no, we have Lily's Spring recital thing."

"I'm not going." A defiant and true, Autumn leaped down from the metal prep table in the kitchen corner, arms crossed. We humored, nodding. Riley and I gathered the last, stacking platters, chests and trays.

"That conversion in Bucktown is primo though," he sold swift through the back door.

"Yeah, Bella loves the view of abandoned railroad tracks," I mused sarcastic, tightening Autumn's haphazard ponytail. She darted, laughing.

"It's a _natural_… _industrial_ area."

"Yes. It is." I handed the last of the gourmet load, then hoisted my girl in the back seat of Riley's SUV. "Exposed conduit is definitely industrial."

"Gives a rustic vibe, come on."

"Not going to happen, man, you know her mind's made up."

He scoffed, mumbling still as he slipped in to drive. "You guys just don't appreciate a solid historical aesthetic. Seriously…. Oh what about the apartment in Logan Square?" I slammed the door, he rolled down the window.

"Mary's waiting on this food. Ceremony's in a few hours."

"Edward, an excuse at every turn. You've got three kids, a pregnant wife. You need _more_ space."

He snapped, hit the wheel, grinning, winking. "Let's buy up the joint next door…" he pointed, "Do a massive knock out, you'd be up to 1500 square feet, at least." I shook, smirking possibility.

"Bye, Daddy," Autumn screamed, biting into a sneaky, gooey treat from the party loot, kicking red leather cowboy boots. Waving, I bolted by threes up the back stairs, filled with a cool Spring draft. Pulling my sauce stained fleece over, I worked off my t-shirt and unlocked the door, Charlotte greeted me lazy.

A quick pour and slow sip of noonday wine settled all the early reception food prep. After mazing through cloth dolls and juggling balls, I found a sleeping Bella, wedged and tucked precariously with her ninth month challenge on the leather sofa. Even breathing, deep and calm, arms wrapped over her perfect belly.

I unbuttoned, unzipped and slid in behind. Shifting, faint humming, she pressed back into my need. Skimming her neck, inhaling, I tickled to wake. "Your hair's wet."

A shiver and sigh, she whispered, "I actually showered… amazing, huh? Please be impressed." Pulling my arm around closer to see, gripping my wrist and cold thick metal. "What time is it? Do we have time? Everyone's waiting. The girls are probably ripping down pretty things. Petals off flowers. Oh god. I don't know."

"Shhhh." I tasted, smoothing lower, tipping her slightly into the chilled dark cushion.

"Edward."

"Yeah…"

"You smell like garlic. Oh my god… lots of garlic, garlic, more garlic…" A playful cringe, left me teasing harder.

"_Garlic_ bbq lamb." I slowly opened her mint green robe. "_Garlic_ mushroom tart." I skimmed over and down bare arms, fingertips, twisting our platinum band. "Steamed mussels with sake and _garlic_." I teased up between her full breasts, feathering tender nipples, gently teasing taut. "_Garlic _and parsley stuffed shrimp."

"Okay. Okay… no more. Stop. Please stop. You have to stop," she squealed, I tucked tighter. My fingers teasing lower, closer.

"Stop what… " I whispered over her creamy bare shoulder, dusting wet lips down her throat. Our breathing shallowed, reactively restless. Wet warmth between her thighs, my thumb slipped over sensitive skin. "This? You want me to stop this?" Searching, moaning our lips met, tongues urged as I played her like she loved.

Easing her leg back over mine, I slid my cock between and through. "No, no, no don't you stop… there…" She gasped as I entered, pushing slow. "Yes." We lost ourselves inside out. A rhythm grew more desperate by the thrust. Time alone, savored, knowing. She clawed, nails digging at slick leather as our pace quickened. I spread her wider, as she reached down gently grazing where we met.

"Fuck." I angled, faster, harder, both edging the end. "Fucking touch me, baby… You know what that does to me."

"Mmmm…" She whimpered, then louder as she came. I pressed once, twice, deeper burying into her damp hair, neck.

"Bella." We breathed, blissed, slowing moments exposed in our vaulted, quiet loft. I settled, falling back opposite to take her in. Smug, hazy smiles on a cool March afternoon.

"That was random and amazing." Toes dug into my naked thigh, I faked a bite and nibble.

"What is this?" I wide eyed the neon yellow glitter paint.

"Sunshine and sparkles. I think. Fuck, I don't know. It's all I could find. Lily has wonderful taste, you know." We mirrored proud, ridiculous smiles as I smoothed up, tracing her knee.

"Its possible I did send a bit of something you do like over to Mary's. Sans _garlic_."

"You did?" She suddenly crawled, arched brow, vixen but silly. "Like what?" Squeezing into my lap, small, soft kisses warmed my neck, ear.

"Tater tot casserole… your current obsession." Rounding the baby belly, I held.

"You're so good to me. I should marry you. And have your four… _million_ children." Tugging my lip with teasing teeth, we laughed, collapsing closer.

"We'll have our own basketball team soon."

"See. Exactly. Our own all girls basketball team."

"Babe. I've already called this one. Mary and I know," I scoffed, she stroked.

"We only make girls, Edward. End of story." The land line blasted through our peace and nonsense. Bella reached, I pulled.

"Don't," I warned.

_Aunt B… where are you guys? Aunt Mary thought you'd be here already... Cora just puked on Lily's dress. She's crying. Of course. And my mom just called… from the Congo. So yeah. Where are you guys? _

"Shit. Poor Mak. Poor Cora. And Lily… oh boy! Ahhhhhh! We need to go, don't we?" She stood, a parting bare glance. As she leaned to kiss and motivate, I teased tender, trying to prolong. Raking through my hair, she balanced, my forehead at her middle. "Don't you dare start again, Edward." I circled lower. "I mean it, I swear… fuck…" She tipped her head back, tightening her grip for balance. "Nope. We have to go. Dammit. God, poor Cora. She might be getting the flu, Edward. Okay. Come on!" I grabbed her ass as she hurried her escape. "Come help me. I need help. There's wraps and ties and a lot happening with this Mary Swan maternity original bridal party business. And Emily called. Christ."

Copious dark green shine, shoes tossed and kicked and worn again, we readied. Bella ran slow down my matching silk tie after knotting, she stared. "Are you good?"

"Sure. Why?" I dusted reassurance over her blushed cheek.

"Because you're you and you love your sister and I know you miss her. And today is new."

"It's not new. He's ready. It's not about me… or Rose." I laced our fingers, pulling slight towards the door, sated but missing our brood.

"Emmett's happy. Heidi loves him. She loves Henry."

"I know." She stilled, staring. "Baby. I'm fine." More reassurance, lips against her forehead. "You feel warm."

"I'm fine. Good. Super fine and good, actually. It's just… my husband gets me hot… and wet…" A whisper trailed, mumbling to herself, she switched switches, filled a ballerina tote bag. "I really think I'm hornier when I'm pregnant."

"It's not going to be two weeks."

"Shut up." She was dragging then, pulling me and my anxious estimation towards the stairs. Love and loud coos to an aging Charlotte led us out. "This baby is so lazy. I swear it. She's heard the crazy chaos in this life and is going to hang back as long as she can."

"Forty-eight hours. Mark it. Know it. _He'll_ be here," I baited, nodding. "Our toughest point guard yet."

oOo~OB~oOo

I trailed, following slower, mellow and content in the nearing change. She rambled ahead about wanting salami and olives and old school oyster crackers, swaying towards the energy of the occasion, ultimately carrying her dress shoes in each hand. The sun was low, the air cooler than it should have been, I tugged her back. "Hey…" A light stumble, easy against, our lips brushed.

"See you're not okay. Talk to me. What is it, baby?" We stilled in the street, Mary's shop and home barely up and right.

"I'm full. I don't know." She studied, my favorite smile curling.

"It's all that fucking garlic. Garlic mussels, garlic shrimp, blah, blah… gross." Nodding, eyes narrowed, we burst. "You taste constantly when you cook. I know you do. I've seen you. Tiny tastes here. There." She breathed sharp, her hands suddenly slipped to hold, rub her belly, I noticed, knew and ignored.

"You're insane." Lips soothed, from mouths, to nose, to forehead again. Paused, I held her tighter, smoothing down her back. "I love you."

"You do?" She peeked, winking. Pinching my ass, forcing me forward, she teased relentless.

"What is this hair?" Mary shouted as we laughed, climbing and gripping scrolled rod iron, tipping almost drunk on _us_.

"Hush, you." Bella breezed by, quick peppered kisses on both of her cheeks. "Someone was bothering me after my shower and I ran out of time." She twisted loose, windy hairs back into the two braided knots at the base of her neck.

"Let me fix you. Oh god just everything. The dress… is… well it was a perfect design three days ago. My god with these boobs of yours right now." Mary pawed, tugging fabric and mumbling. "Look at me, let me see your face. Darling girl, we're in like a twenty four hour zone. Yep indeed."

"You're both crazy. Full of crazy, crazy talk. I need Cora."

"She's got a fever, Bella. You stay away… Then _you_ with all your handsomeness. Come here." I moved in, embracing, Mary hugging harder. "Are you okay today?" She whispered close as Bella tore off.

"I'm fine. You two should be worried about the bride and groom, not me. Really."

"Speaking of the groom…" she waved her hands wild, collapsing dramatic against the dark wood of the vestibule. "He's quiet. Too quiet. I mean he should be reflective, but he's been here all day, up in that guest bedroom." I tightened, wondering. She trailed, straightening the layers of dark glass beads at her neck. "I worry. I worry about his heart. It's a lot. But she's lovely. Isn't she lovely?" A horrific crash, glass and noise sliced through. _Autumn_. _Had to be_. Mary leaped, gesturing hysteria. "Jesus and all of it! I'm too old for this shit! There better not be blood! I still have things to do!"

I edged open the guest room door. Emmett righted, standing to greet me without words. He perched again at the end of the bed, I fell opposite into the chair near the stained glass window, shrugging out of my suit jacket. "She'd like her, I think." I nodded, allowing the quiet, necessary vent. "They're different. Way different. But… yeah."

"She'd roll her eyes at you right now, you know, man?"

He grinned, focusing away and out. "I know." He gripped through, over his low, hung head. "I miss that attitude. It kept me honest…"

"Yeah, she kept us straight, for sure."

"Remember our wedding. Rose was… Shit. That was a wild day."

"It was fucking freezing is what it was." We laughed, each in our own space.

"She had this… theme. You know? She wanted this whole winter thing going on… I don't know. She looked perfect though," he stilled, twisting his mouth, fighting damp eyes. "I miss her."

"Emmett, this is a good day. Heidi's a great woman. You've had a solid year to know. And Henry… he's thriving."

"Well, this looks like serious business." Bella walked in carefully, a sleeping, burning Cora in pink flowered footed pajamas splayed across her chest, straddling the swell. The genuine comfort in her face and charm effortlessly easing the truth. Kissing the top of Emmett's head, she wrapped a tight arm around. "We love you, you know. And we love her too. You deserve this." Emmett kissed Bella's hand, gracious, then a cheek, Cora's too and flashed me a brave, knowing smirk. "Do you want me to help with your tie?"

He sighed, thoughtful. "I think I'll have her do it."

"Absolutely. Of course." We filed out, settled and ready. Bella hung back shifting Cora to me. "I need to sit down. Just like a few seconds. I don't know maybe more. Oh and Autumn won't take off her jeans, by the way. She's wearing jeans to this wedding. I don't care. Who cares right?" Suddenly she offered a finger over my mouth to hush, though it was her diatribe. She pointed to a huddle of teen whispers and sharing, we froze to eavesdrop. Mak and Henry were leaned back, hiding chill in the small angled stair landing eve. Earbuds and faint tunes hung between them, an oft lifeline.

"_Have you told them?" _

"_No. Not really. I want them to just know. Like, just ask me."_ Bella weakened against me, causing Cora to rustle. _"Dude, they're like so ridiculously busy though. And where am I supposed to sleep? And the twins are so bossy. Oh my god, Autumn acts just like Aunt B, it's kinda hilarious." _

"Am I bossy? I am not."Bella cringed, still holding underneath her stomach.

"_What about here? You know Aunt Mary would totally take you in." _Bella gasped, shaking shocked.

"Take her in? Edward. She's not an orphan. No. No. No."

"_I love Aunt Mary." _

"_She's crazy cool." _

"_But B's like… I mean she's like more my mom than my mom. That's stupid. Right? Ugh." _

"_Totally stupid,"_ Henry smirked.

Bella smacked my chest. "He gets that teasing from you, she scolded. "It's not stupid, baby girl. Oh god, I knew it. We knew it, Edward."

"_Does Heidi feel like a mom yet?" _

"_No… but she's okay. I don't really need another mom. I have… had mine. My dad's lightened up though. I mean they do their thing. I've got my music."_ Bella spun, wiping tears. "I can't take this. Edward, please."

"Baby, you don't have to ask. Stop it."

"Tummy," Cora cried, surprising, Mary appeared from the phantom spirit of space grabbing her, darting further down the hall, screaming instructions of space heaters, globe lights, and plum colored lanterns in her wake.

"And we need to hurry, the sky is changing right this damn minute and it's the perfect shade of pinkish something and it'd be fabulous in photos…"

We gathered. No chairs, just near and around Emmett and Heidi and Henry. Balanced, loving, open and honest, we were part of what they bridged. Bribed to behave, Autumn kept her limbs still, Lily mirrored Heidi, and pajama clad, blanket wrapped Cora snored sick to round out our real… Bella shifted closer, obviously uncomfortable, tugging and situating her cashmere wrap. And suddenly in a seamless chain of laughable chaos, Emmett kissed his bride, Bella wide eyed winced, and Mary gasped.

"Did your water just break. Your water just broke. Her water just broke!" Mary's volume and hysteria increased. Bella shushed and I won.

"I'm fine. Carry on. Wait! You guys oh my god I'm so sorry. I think I need to hurry." We raced through teak tables of full food, guests and confusion, Mary followed, shouting.

"Party on gorgeous friends! It's number four. Shouldn't take too long. Tyler, grab the whiskey and some cake on your way!"

oOo~OB~oOo

_from Bella, now_

"Do you hear that?" Whispering, his palm dusts my cheek. We stare, white down cozy and facing. I wrinkle my nose, still and flirting. Hands drift slow, over my side, under my worn, milk and baby stained t-shirt. Tickles lend goosebumps, we smile.

I press closer, his body begging under cover, toes warring for warmth on a fresh September morning. I mouth and wonder, "What?" Silent pause, straining to note action, the kids, the construction and renovation.

He slips lower, my belly and back up, teasing my sensitive breasts. His tongue slides below my ear, his breath warm. "Nothing." Finally naughty, blissed possibility echos between us. Arched, knowing brows mirror, we untangle bare legs as I roll into him, lips pressed against his collarbone, I taste. His touch, urgent hands rough and capable drift down my naked back to my ass pulling me tighter.

"We better take advantage of this, don't you think?" Husky, low he offers the best proposition. I smile against his throat as a soft chuckle escapes him. We're ever grateful for the random moments of peace in our wondrous house full of crazy. Spontaneous sex and connection ground and preserve the sane soul.

He gently pushes me back, I fall ready and revved into the pillows behind. Gaze locked, he lifts onto an elbow, then finds the way back to the skin under my t-shirt. Closing eyes, I get lost in the soft touch of his lips against the corner of my mouth, once and twice… then capturing fully. He strokes lower as we deepen. I pull at his nape, needing more, closer, fingers too at his waist, more desperate. Indescribable heat flowing as he touches and takes.

"Baby, go lock the door," I groan, then giggle light. "Hurry!" Darting narrowed eyes, he grumps pushing off the bed.

I sit up, quickly pulling my shirt over to toss. Hips lifting, I pull my panties down and throw them his way. "Cute." He shuts, soft click and turn. He leans against the door, straightening to play as I lie bare waiting. My fingers tenderly tease over my own swells, nipples tightening, peak.

Heavy eyes drift as I softly caress over and down my body. His breath quickens, eyes skim lower, his tongue slides over the swell of his lip. He pushes his boxer briefs over tanned, toned legs, makes his way to me.

Settling on knees between my legs, he begins at my calves… sliding skin against skin, long, rough fingers, tickle behind and continue their path to my thighs, tightening his grip. I arch as his thumbs graze my pussy, more intense deliberate with each pass.

My eyes spring suddenly, I buck against the heat of his breath over my aroused flesh. "Edward…" His tongue glides over, his hold harder at my waist while he explores, tasting, sucking gently, and then his tongue glides over my slit before he sucks gently at my clit. I twist our cotton sheets for leverage as he works up, circling my belly button, my favorite rough morning stubble and wet kisses move toward my breasts, the weight of his cock rests at my leg. I shift desperate, wanting, ready, he tortures. As his tongue swirls one nipple, he teases the other, I bury into the morning mess on his head. He laughs light watching me struggle, eyes fluttering. "Fuck. You're killing me."

"Shhhh… baby, you're so beautiful. I'm just enjoying."

I tilt my hips, begging to be filled. He tugs my lip with teeth to quiet and quell, we find a sweeter rhythm, he strokes my inner thigh, opening me further. He rotates, a subtle tease, he forces his tongue as he slides his cock in. Moans caught through a deeper kiss, he stills. Braced above me, he slowly lowers his forehead to mine, pulling back and catching my stare.

I trace his taut jaw as he regains control. "I know, baby, I know." I skate over muscles, down his back, to his waist, he guides my leg over his hip, falling deeper. I smooth down his flexing arms caging and warm, he pushes in, slow, sensation full. Racing hearts, rising need… I moan, wanting more. "God, that feels so good… please, Edward."

Self control stripped, his want to savor loses battle as I wrap my other leg around. I meet each deep thrust, digging fingers further with intent. Our mouths brush, hover heavy, panting.

"Shit, you feel amazing… I don't want it to fucking end…"

His ragged admission, his cock filling me, dragging perfect over my clit, the heat builds. Fucking exquisite, I'm beyond and passed lost. I'm falling, fast, hard, the sweetest sensations flowing through. He pumps, his own need now, rougher, drawing me present from pleasure. He stiffens, rolling through a groan. "Goddamn, Bella."

He lowers, rolling us to our sides, he wraps strong, as we slow. Eyes widening, radiating bliss, pure goodness. "Hi." Nuzzling, dragging down his nose.

"Did I wear you out?" He smirks, ego stroked. I pinch his ass, mocking silly. He hums to tease and appreciate, my lips softly meet his.

"I'm a mother of four. Technically five. Including a teenager. You cannot wear me out." He scoffs, forcing my hand around and down his waning erection.

"I think I can. I know I can."

"I love this. But… Jack needs…"

"Yes, I know about Jack's needs. He's got you wrapped around his fat baby fingers." He slips into yesterday's jeans and disappears. I float, waiting for my tiniest sugar. Collective fleeting noise fills the space. Morning life coming to, I renew, breathing deep, appreciating all, surprise squeals, dog barks, piano pounds… Mine. Ours.

Edward tucks baby Jack, a protective cradle hold, outward to see. Wide, new blue eyes shift from his daddy to running water to clanging pans to big sisters who know lyrics to songs they shouldn't. "So your first quiche, little man." I rest against the only preserved brick wall in our ever changing space, watching, loving. Edward moves easy, natural holding him against his warmth and strength, reaching the stove, the fridge, ingredients there, here. "I tried this with your mom once." A goofy grin and silly eyes… I stifled to stay hidden. "The entire point of a quiche is the crust. If you screw that up…" Lily interrupts with babydoll issues and Autumn thinks there's toxic dust in her chocolate milk. Edward deals, barely blinking, pausing only to blow raspberries over Jack's baby belly. It's hypnotic, this scene. Mine. Ours. Happy. Dirty. Living loud. "So, see… Jack, the ladies like when a man can cook… And a good quiche, will seal the deal. Okay, we start with flouring our surface…"

_We stared through his swallow. "So why this and not the others?" I asked quietly._

_He propped, resting his head against his hand. The shine of his large watch illuminated green eyes. He considered, thought and pause; his face was suddenly so expressive and beautiful._

_"The flavor is almost impossible to define… right? It's mysterious, overwhelming. So much happening at once." He trailed a finger near my temple, agonizing and igniting. "It reminds me of a complicated woman who's worth… every moment of trouble." My hand was in his, teasing across knuckles. "So… did I accomplish my goal?"_

_"Your goal?" I whispered, lost in sensation, as fingers dusted across my palm._

_"The beer. You'll come have another… with me… soon?"_

A/N

Thank you so much for reading. We're honored, grateful to be part of such a kind, important compilation.

ffpassion, obsmama and carenl read, guide and support. Thank you sweet ladies, love you.

The quote belongs to 'The Rise and Fall of Mount Majestic' It's a beautiful truth.

Much peace xo p and j


End file.
